Invencibles
by Sweet Ashie
Summary: Al destino se lo puede abordar por la izquierda, por la derecha, por arriba o por abajo. Siempre se acaba en el mismo punto. Alice decía que ellos estaban destinados a estar juntos, pero también, que Corazón de Bruja era de las mejores revistas del mundo mágico. UA (pero no tanto). J/L. S/R.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer. **Nada de lo que puedas reconocer me pertenece.  
**Advertencia.** En los futuros capítulos habrá escenas o insinuaciones de slash, es decir, relaciones hombre/hombre. Todavía estás a tiempo de huir.

Invencibles: por definición, Universo Alterno y longfic si los he escrito. Según Alikum, la prueba de que el Destino (si existe) puede afrontarse de tantas formas como se quiera o se prefiera, eligiendo los caminos que a uno le plazca por capricho o por azar, acabando siempre en el mismo punto de la ordenada que cruza al jodido eje Y.

Si esto fracasara (probablemente probable) o por si el contrario, se mantuviera a flote en una balsa como la que mantuvo a Luis Alejandro Velasco desde que el Destructor Caldas sufriera un desborde hasta que las costas colombianas lo abrazaran y lo volvieran héroe, el agradecimiento a Alikum es el mismo. Infinito.

**Invencibles.**

Cuando Alice se apareció esa mañana en la casa con una sonrisa que no le cabía en el rostro y de inmediato se instaló en la cocina para tomar café y comer tostadas, Lily supo que mejor hubiera sido hacerse pasar por dormida o por enferma y no abrirle la puerta.  
Al final acabó abriéndole, porque era tiempo de los primeros fríos y Alice le dio pena.

Si está contenta, Alice es una cajita de ruidos. Habla, habla, habla y en ningún momento deja de hablar. Gesticula frenéticamente con las manos, apura el café, se quema la lengua, no deja de echar azúcar en su taza a cada rato y engulle las tostadas sin masticarlas. Alice en estado eufórico es cosa de temer.

Siempre fue fanática de los deportes como el Quidditch, no se perdía ninguno en Hogwarts. Lloviera, tronase o se viniera el mundo abajo (con exámenes finales incluidos) Alice se armaba con su bufanda y su bandera y se trepaba a las gradas a dejar la voz, las fuerzas y las ganas en alentar a su equipo. Una chica de pasiones inconmensurables y de fidelidad intachable, lo que se dice.  
Así había conseguido volverse popular con los chicos, aunque nunca consiguiera salir con ninguno. Ellos la habían adoptado como un amigo más (concepto machista donde los hubiera) y se trataban con una camadería que a Lily nunca había dejado de sorprenderle.  
Con Frank empezó a salir por cuestiones que escapan del entendimiento y de la lógica. Ella era un estruendo constante y él un chico respetable e introvertido donde los hubiera. Como lío que se precie, Alice gustaba de dormir hasta que la aporrearan con la almohada y de vestirse con medias de distintos colores (azul y naranja, verde y amarillo), era un desorden ambulante y en su morral para las clases una podía encontrar de todo excepto apuntes. Frank era el primero de sus compañeros en levantarse, y no empezaba el día sin bañarse con agua de temperatura regulada. Llevaba sus tareas y sus apuntes prolijos y al día, se vestía como un chico respetable. Juntos eran como untar manteca y mermelada en la misma tostada, uno desconfía al principio, pero una vez superada la primera impresión, no quedan tan mal.

Con el vértigo incontenible de la emoción y el desayuno, Alice le mostró los pases. Rectangulares, con algunas letras doradas en el extremo superior, nada del otro mundo. O eso fue lo que pensó Lily cuando los vio, preocupándose por sonreír y parecer convincente a ojos de Alice. Sus padres se mostraron mucho más entusiasmados que ella, y dejando la cafetera y el periódico a un lado, la bombardearon con preguntas que Alice respondía gustosa de despertar interés.

–Es que en serio, no puedo entender el poco entusiasmo que muestran tú y Frank.

–Es que sinceramente, ya cubrí mi cuota de Quidditch cuando me arrastrabas a los partidos de la escuela –replicó Lily con una sonrisita que no podía ocultar. Alice se rió entre dientes de buena gana y dejó que los padres de Lily observaran las entradas para el próximo partido de la Liga.

–Eso dilo después de esta tarde.

–Y volveré a decirlo cuando me obligues a ir a otro juego, y al próximo, y al que venga luego.

Alice resopló más divertida que disgustada y no dejó de gritarle los pormenores desde el comedor hasta que se cambiara y volviera a bajar por las escaleras, lista para otra gran aventura donde ella y Frank hablarían de la filosofía de vida de un Hipogrifo y cualquier tema que se les ocurriera para matar el tiempo mientras Alice gritaba a su antojo todo cuanto se le venía a la mente.  
Todo fuera por comer una hamburguesa con queso y verla feliz un rato (si ganaban, porque de lo contrario llevar a Alice a casa sería como vérselas con un Troll malhumorado después de golpearse el dedo chiquito del pie con su propio garrote).

Se encontraron con Frank en el camino. Se había cortado el pelo desde que Lily lo viera la última vez, apenas tres semanas atrás, e iba abrigado como si marcharan al Polo Norte a visitar al barbudo barrigón que hace obsequios en Navidad. Acorde a su buen humor habitual, inició la conversación antes de que Lily pudiera percatarse de lo ensimismada que estaba en su cháchara.  
Alice se prendió del brazo de ambos, y así desaparecieron del Londres muggle, al que retornarían horas más tarde para tomar cervezas de manteca como lo hicieran en Las Tres Escobas durante sus años de estudiantes, y brindaran por la victoria del equipo, y a lo mejor, comieran algo antes de volver a casa.

…

–Venga, Canuto. No puedo llegar tarde, ¿recuerdas? No pueden empezar sin mí –protestó James, detenido en el umbral de la puerta.  
Remus se había ido en la mañana –como era su costumbre– a acompañar a Peter al trabajo, camino de su clase. Levantándose para salir del departamento a las ocho de la mañana, nunca hacía a tiempo para recoger todo el desastre que Sirius hacía con el mobiliario y sus afectos personales. Tampoco tenía la intención de hacerlo, si alguien debía ordenar y limpiar todo el lío, era Sirius.  
Canuto se removió incómodo en la cama y pegó la cara a la almohada, entreabriendo los labios y apretando los ojos.

– ¿Tarde para qué? ¿Ya es de noche otra vez?

–No, idiota.

Obligar a Sirius a moverse de la cama seguía siendo una tarea tan ardua como lo era cuando la motivación consistía en ir a ver las ojeras de McGonagall.  
Primero se cubría con el edredón, luego se abrazaba firmemente a las sábanas y al final escondía la cara bajo la almohada. Si alguien conseguía romper ese esquema (y generalmente era Lunático) todos pagaban los platos rotos y debían tolerar el humor insufrible de un chucho enfurruñado por lo que restara de la mañana. Claro que si el desayuno era bueno, los ánimos menguaban.

Sirius Black es impuntual por oficio, es algo que hace sin darse cuenta y que le sale bien. Se mete a duchar y tarda como si estuviera tomando un baño de inmersión, hasta que James se cansa de esperarlo sentado en la cama y jugando con los pulgares y lo saca del baño sin amabilidades, _venga, Cornamenta, ya sé que te pone verme desnudo, pero no es para que te metas así en el baño y me arrastres a la cama, hermano. _A la misericordia James se la ha olvidado en casa.  
Le arroja lo primero que encuentra en los estantes de ropa y lo oye protestar mientras se pone la camiseta. Como el tiempo son Galleons, James lo deja hablar (está probado que farfullando y ensimismado se mueve con más rapidez, vaya Merlín a saber qué artificios obran en la mente de una persona desequilibrada como Sirius) mientras le pone los calcetines.

– ¿También quieres subirme la bragueta? –masculla Sirius, pero James no lo escucha, porque está buscando las llaves de la moto en la caja de las pizzas, y es cuestión de tiempo hasta que las encuentre (a las llaves, las cajas ya las ha encontrado debajo de la cama, cubiertas por un pantalón roto y un calcetín rojo sin compañero) y lo arrastre todavía desnudo hacia la calle.

–Si con eso consigo que te muevas más rápido...

Al final a Sirius no le toma más de diez minutos terminar de vestirse los pantalones y cepillarse los dientes, y todavía refunfuñando porque el pelo y porque el desayuno, James consigue sacarlo del departamento, cerrar la puerta con las llaves y hacerlo correr escaleras abajo cual chucho bajo la mirada atenta de la luna llena.  
La moto es esa vieja compañera de ruta a la que los dos se amoldan como si fuera una extensión más de sus cuerpos y cuando ella (que es así como una novia, una amante o una mujer, y que indudablemente, es miembro honorífico de la familia –no de esa con lazos sanguíneos, de la otra, la que le importa–, irremplazable en la vida de Sirius) ronronea, James siente un alivio que poco tiene que ver con volver a remontar la calle con Sirius.

–Quiero a este bebé como querría a mi madre si la quisiera, Cornamenta, en serio.

Sirius tiene una facilidad que da vértigo para decir cosas como esas todo el tiempo, incluso cuando todavía no acaba de despertarse y ya tiene el manubrio bien afianzado entre las manos. Pegado a su espalda, abrazándolo como no lo abrazaría siquiera por su cumpleaños, James le reza al buen Merlín para poder llegar con vida al campo.  
Será que Merlín se levantó con un humor del quinto infierno, porque sólo a ellos les ocurre quedarse en el medio de un estancamiento de tránsito con una motocicleta que puede remontar el cielo como la mejor de las escobas, pero sin ser vista por muggles.

…

Es cosa de hábito o de reiterado azar, un azar que más que azar es costumbre y más que costumbre es cotidianeidad, que Remus le espere en aquella esquina, cruzado de brazos, con todos sus apuntes ordenados bajo el brazo y cara de estar mirando cómo el semáforo muggle cambia de color, o cómo pasan los autos, o a alguna persona que por tal o cual razón le ha llamado la atención. Remus no es de esos que miran gente, porque hay gente –como él– que prefiere no ser observada.  
Y es cotidiano también que Peter cruce la calle casi corriendo, que se queje de sus _patas cortas _y que hable de comida hasta llegar al Caldero Chorreante y comer algo a los apurones, tomando cerveza de manteca. Almuerzos laborales suelen llamarlos, y son bastante buenos comparados con la mierda que come Sirius cuando se despierta para almorzar.  
Hoy, sin embargo, dejan atrás el Caldero Chorreante y se aparecen juntos en uno de los estadios de Quidditch más imponentes de Inglaterra, porque James nunca les perdonaría si no fueran a ver el juego. Lo de los pases gratis es sólo un adicional.

Encontrar a Sirius no fue tan difícil como en un principio parecía. Tiene esa cosa de perro cazador y siempre acaba encontrándolos casi con la nariz pegada al suelo, las manos siempre en los bolsillos y cara de haber revivido después de diez años metido en una cripta (o haber trabajado hasta media noche y haber salido más tarde a romper la ciudad). Su cabello es un desastre universal, un montón de greñas sobre la cara con ojeras (o las ojeras con cara, que no es lo mismo pero es igual).

–Sí que la pasaste bien anoche, ¿eh, Sirius? –bromeó Peter.

En respuesta, Sirius gruñó algo indescifrable y les hizo una seña con la cabeza para que le siguieran entre la multitud de magos hasta el estadio.  
Siempre hay mucha gente en los partidos de Quidditch, es algo que en la comunidad mágica se empieza a insertar en la vida de los niños desde muy temprana edad, y ya luego es imposible enseñarle trucos nuevos a los perros viejos. Algo sobre la sociedad mágica de consumo fue diciendo Remus durante un rato. Una grada, dos, tres. A la cuarta y sin anestesia, Sirius le ordenó que cerrara la boca, y fue entonces que Peter –intentando no meterse en esas discusiones tontas que existen desde la primera noche que pasaron juntos en la torre Gryffindor– la vio.

– ¿Qué esa no es Lily? –dijo.

– ¿Cuál Lily?

–Evans, por supuesto. Lily Evans.

– ¿Y qué iba a estar haciendo Evans aquí? –inquirió Sirius, alargando el cuello para ver sobre la multitud algo que dijera que Lily Evans estaba en el lugar más improbable del mundo mágico, algo como su cabello zanahoria o su forma muggle de vestirse en el tiempo libre, o su manía de sentarse en las gradas antes, durante y después del partido. –Oh. ¿Qué hace Lily Evans aquí?

Como buenos amigos de la ciencia, formularon hipótesis, las discutieron de manera civilizada y razonable, siempre utilizando como punto de referencia la lógica y las más ingeniosas argumentaciones (las ideas en plan _un translador se coló en su baño por accidente y la trajo hasta aquí, y como se sorprendió al enterarse que había un mundo aparte de los libros, decidió pasar el rato e investigar a la gente _por supuesto que nunca fueron admitidas en tan intelectual conversación), y al final Peter se paró para saludar a Frank Longbottom y a su novia Alice, y aprovecharon así la oportunidad de acercarse a aquellos que fueran sus compañeros de clase en Hogwarts e indagar lo más disimuladamente que se pudiera sobre las razones que arrastraron a una chica como Lily Evans a un lugar social como aquel.

–No has cambiado nada, ¿eh, Black?

–Insufrible como siempre, ¿no, Evans?

–Qué bueno es estar otra vez en Hogwarts, aunque sea por un momento –bromeó Alice de buena gana, sentándose en las gradas para seguir aunque fuera de oído la conversación que Peter, Remus y Frank ya habían entablado, y que parecía tan entretenida.  
Afortunadamente, el partido comenzó pronto, y Alice pasó a mejor momento saltando con la gente y gritando incoherencias que ningún jugador podría oír aunque se esforzase por hacerlo.

– ¿Y Potter? ¿Qué pasó con él? –preguntó Lily, encogiéndose un poquito entre la algarabía de la gente.

–Ahí –respondió Sirius, fanfarroneando como si le hubieran preguntado por él mismo. Señaló con la mano bien extendida hacia el campo, donde un puñado de magos y brujas uniformados se elevaban coordinados en sus escobas de carrera. Al principio Lily no lo vio, no era como si James Potter destacase mucho de sus compañeros de equipo. Un poco más alto que una de las cazadoras, bastante más que las otras dos y en igualdad de condiciones con los muchachos; el cabello del mismo color que cualquiera de los otros, y un poco más delgado y desgarbado que los musculosos bateadores.  
Cuando rompieron la formación, algo fue evidente. Algo le dijo a Lily con esa voz susurrante y burlona de la propia mente que _ese_ de ahí era James Potter. La forma de impulsarse hacia adelante, a lo mejor, acercando el pecho al mango de la escoba hasta lo imposible, aferrándose con las dos manos, soltándose a veces y extendiendo los brazos todo lo posible, fanfarroneando, probando el viento y mirando hacia todos lados siempre pretendiendo tener todo bajo control.

Lily balbuceó algo y luego cerró de nuevo la boca, sintiendo el gusto a fruta madura en el paladar. James Potter, un nombre, un par de gafas redondas, el pelo despeinado y una forma muy particular de abrazar con todo el cuerpo y con el olor de su perfume y de su piel.  
Desde que se bajaron del Expreso de Hogwarts, Lily Evans no creyó volver a ver a ese hombre en su vida. Porque James ya no era el chiquillo desgarbado (o sí) que solía ser a los dieciséis, cuando molestaba a Severus en el lago y se aventuraba por el castillo después del toque de queda. Era un hombre donde los hubiera, por Merlín. El de la sonrisa flojita y fácil, el de la risa atragantada y las bromas constantes, el del brillo en los ojos cuando podía robarle galletas recién preparadas a su madre, el de la felicidad tangible cuando es dueño y señor de su escoba y así conquista el mundo.  
No sólo había crecido unos cuantos centímetros desde sexto, sino que algo en él había madurado (tanto como puede ser esperable en una persona como James Potter o como Sirius Black). Era el mismo chiquillo despreocupado y bromista, pero algo en él había crecido, era distinto, era ajeno y distante, como uno de esos chicos que una mira y resultan inalcanzables.

Se le revolvió el estómago de sólo (pensarlo) mirarlo. Ahora volaba en picada y Lily regresaba a las tardes en las extensiones del terreno de la escuela, en los encontronazos en la sala común, en cómo James siempre se le aparecía por detrás, le besaba la mejilla y la llamaba _novia _con una despreocupación, con una soltura, como si fuera un saludo, y Alice sonreía como la que más y le decía _que Merlín me mate ahora si ustedes no están hechos el uno para el otro, _cada vez que podía y cada vez que no.  
Merlín no la mató, pero al final, Alice no tuvo razón.

A lo largo de siete años de estudios y secuestros, Lily aprendió a apreciar ligeramente el arte del Quidditch. No entiende esa pasión que el juego despierta en Alice o en Sirius, pero entiende ciertas cosas y disfruta (pero este es uno de esos placeres que no se dicen, porque Alice tiene una memoria increíble) la euforia en el ambiente luego de una victoria.  
Puede hacer un buen seguimiento del juego, porque nunca se requirieron expertos para eso. La Quaffle (porque también conoce los nombres de las pelotas, y eso aunque duele recordarlo, fue algo que aprendió de James en el último año, en la época de salir juntos y sentarse apoyados en el otro, acariciándose el pelo e ir inmiscuyéndose despacito en lo ajeno) va de mano en mano, el equipo adversario (que la mate Merlín si sabe cómo se llama) se mantiene a la defensiva, juegan lento y donde pierden la Quaffle es a mitad del estadio. El equipo de Potter (de James) es un equipo agresivo que juega con velocidad. Se pasan la Quaffle más veces y así pueden mantenerla más tiempo.  
El otro buscador (Alice acaba de decir su nombre como diciendo _¡chico lindo!_, pero a Lily le da pena admitir que en ese sentido, su memoria deja mucho que desear) no se está quieto desde que empezó el partido. Viene para acá, va para allá y recorre la cancha sin detenerse ni un momento. James se mantiene elevado en el aire, allí donde no perjudica el juego de las cazadoras, y sólo se mueve para esquivar las Bludgers que vuelan por todos lados intentando derribar a los cazadores. A Lily le parece curioso que si bien en el equipo de Potter las tres cazadoras sean mujeres y los dos golpeadores hombres, en el equipo contrario sea exactamente al revés, pero eso no viene a cuento.

– ¿Cuánto puede llegar a durar un partido? –preguntó Lily. Ese pronto se convertiría en el partido más largo de su vida. El equipo de Potter perdía por veinte puntos, estando así en los 150 puntos.

–Creo que el partido más largo ha durado una cosa así de meses –sonrió Peter gentilmente.

Lily puso mala cara y entonces James se movió. Primero como un amague, como ya lo había hecho antes varias veces para estirar los músculos. Luego en dirección horizontal y tomando velocidad, en una carrera de vértigo a la que el otro buscador se había sumado en cuestión de pocos segundos. James llevaba todavía la delantera y estaba del otro lado del campo. El otro buscador tenía pocas posibilidades (o eso discutían abiertamente Sirius y Alice, un poco casi conteniendo el aliento pero sin querer callarse) porque primero debía encontrar la Snitch y dejar de seguir a James por instinto, y luego debía ganarle en velocidad a quien ya le sacaba una escoba y media.  
En la tribuna se hacía sentir el drama exagerado de los magos y esa pasión desbocada que Lily envidia, porque pasiones como esa siempre son envidiables. El silencio se fue instaurando, denso y pesado, y todo el mundo parecía estarse estirando hacia adelante en la medida en que se acercaban los buscadores.

– ¡Allá! –gritó Sirius, señalando un punto brillante delante de ellos. Lily creyó verla, pero luego de parpadear ya la había perdido de vista. Se puso en puntas de pie, apoyándose en los hombros de Frank, que continuaba delante de ella, de pie, interrumpiendo su conversación con Remus para poder observar la escena que Alice relataría una y otra vez hasta acabar la noche.

Podía ver cada detalle de James. Cómo había pasado el tiempo y se le habían acentuado ciertos rasgos y cómo otros habían prevalecido a pesar de todo. El cabello, ligeramente más largo de cómo solía llevarlo en Hogwarts, igual de despeinado. Las gafas bien pegadas a los ojos, distinto de cuando dejaba que se le deslizaran por el puente de su nariz. Más marcados los pómulos.  
Lily podía ver cada pelo. Lo que no podía hacer era apartar la vista de James Potter, mucho que le pesara, y dejar de sentir la Hecatombe en su estómago, el arremolinado recuerdo de su perfume, perfume que James usaba en su último año porque había sido Lily quien se lo había comprado.  
Allí, frente suyo, con James a la altura de su rostro, Lily pensó en las ganas que tenía de irse a su casa inmediatamente y dormir lo que restara del día y de la noche. Levantarse a la mañana sin pensar en nada (sin pensar en él), y seguir su vida.  
James extendió la mano y la gloria era suya. Levantó la cabeza, y será que el amor de las películas es un poco verdad, será que las novelas no son tan exageradas, será que Alice tiene dotes de adivinación nunca descubiertos hasta entonces, será el destino que los muggles creen e inventan. Será que tiene el cabello del color de una zanahoria y que está rodeada de gente predominantemente morena, que James levantó la cabeza y la vio.  
Pudo haber visto a otra persona, a Alice y a Frank, y sorprenderse lo mismo, pero Lily prefiere pensar que la vio a ella, aunque mucho le hubiera gustado no haberle visto los ojos cuando la miró, porque entonces esos mismos ojos no hubieran aparecido en su cabeza lo que restara de la semana, en cada descuido o en cada oportunidad. Los ojos cafés de James Potter al cerrar sus propios ojos.  
Como una ráfaga, el otro buscador extendió la mano, agarró la Snitch, y nadie entendió nada.

…

Los reviews siempre son bienvenidos. Buenos, malos, cartas bomba.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer. **Nada de lo que puedas reconocer me pertenece.  
**Advertencia.** Relaciones hombre/hombre.

**Invencibles.**

**II.**

Al caminar, Alice parecía que bailaba. Como la de aquella mañana, llevaba una sonrisa que no le cabía en el rostro y era el ejemplo ideal de la felicidad suprema. Por detrás caminaba Frank, con las manos enfundadas en los bolsillos de sus pantalones, comentando algo del malgenio de su madre por las mañanas. Y Lily. Como si Satanás le besara los pasos, Lily.

–Venga, ¿podemos ir un poco más rápido?

– ¿Y eso? –preguntó Frank, echándole una de esas miradas brillantes que dicen _sí, yo también quiero irme, pero ya sabes cómo es esto, _que solían intercambiar mucho en sus épocas de estudiantes.

–Tengo frío –respondió con una sonrisita. Tenía la nariz colorada y las mejillas pálidas, y hacía un frío húmedo que la estaba matando. Definitivamente era eso y nada que incluyera en sus prisas el pelo revuelto y los ojos grandes de James Potter fijos en ella entre tanto mundo para ver. Ella, justo ella.

– ¿Segura que es eso? ¿Vieron cómo se quedó James allí parado? –inquirió Alice. Hacía quince minutos que no dejaba de hablar de James Potter. Todo empezó con un simple e inocente _¡James Potter es el buscador! _y acabó desbaratándose en una lista interminable de las hazañas y proezas del grandioso James Potter y su corta carrera. James esto, James lo otro y si Lily volvía a oír el nombre de James Potter iba a enloquecer.

–Totalmente segura –concluyó, sujetándole la mano y tirando de su amiga. Probablemente acabarían en el Caldero Chorreante limpiando los cubiertos con servilletas de papel antes de usarlos, chocando jarras con cerveza de manteca y riéndose un buen rato, rememorando buenos y viejos tiempos. La acompañarían a casa, se besarían cuando creyeran que Lily no los miraba. No como cuando estaban en Hogwarts, se besarían como novios, riéndose en la boca del otro, mirándose, como dos personas que se conocen y se besan desde el saber.

Su noche desbaratada por una mano en su hombro, quién lo iba a decir. Cuando la tocaron se dio vuelta de inmediato, sobresaltada. James Potter jadeaba y la gente estaba armando todo un escándalo porque el nuevo buscador estaba allí.  
Era demasiado para Lily.

–Lily –dijo. Nunca fue como si la elocuencia ilimitada de James Potter mereciera un premio, la verdad.

–James –dijo ella, intentando sonar casual. Le tembló la voz y él sonrió como el que más. Haciendo del tiempo un bollo de papel que arrojar en el cesto de basura con la varita, siempre presumiendo, James seguía tan desgarbado en las maneras como siempre. Le guiñó un ojo con esa picardía que lleva su nombre y que ahora dice _todavía me llamas James y ya no es Potter_.

–Tan guapa como siempre.

–Tan arrogante como siempre.

Había pasado por lo menos un año y todo seguía igual que antes, como si en cualquier momento fuera a aparecer Snape y James pudiera silbar un _Snivellus_, tan rápido y cargado de desprecio similar al vértigo ante el abismo y la angustia ante la nada; como si McGonagall pudiera doblar en aquella esquina con su rodete ajustado, _estricto, _rígido, sus finos labios apretados, su túnica larga y pulcra, los lentes tras los que se escondía una mirada inteligente. Hogwarts. Un año y James en cualquier momento se despeinaría el cabello, le regalaría una sonrisa sesgada y le diría que _arrogante y todo siempre te he gustado, _sin creérselo él siquiera, _ven y te mostraré cuán arrogante puedo llegar a ser, _y casi enseguida, ni lento ni perezoso, la invitaría a cenar; y ella abriría la boca, protestaría anonadada, refunfuñaría su nombre como masticándolo y sin saber cómo o por qué, aceptaría. No diría _sí, _fuerte y claro, pero de alguna manera Alice y Frank se irían sin saludarla, pretendiendo no ser vistos, y James clavaría de nuevo sus ojos en ella. En algún momento Lily se frotaría las manos, incómoda, las enfundaría en sus bolsillos y refunfuñaría algo respecto del frío. James sonreiría desde la comisura de los labios, cabecearía, _prometo que será un lugar cálido. _Ese sería el primer error. Un paso, dos. Tres. Cuatro. Irreversible.

…

– ¿Ustedes creen que James viera a Evans? –inquirió Peter, flexionando las piernas debajo de la mesa, ejercitando los dedos y mirando con un deleite infinito la perfección circular con mozzarella que es la pizza antes que Sirius ponga sus manos rápidas y ávidas de alimento sobre ella.

– ¿Y por qué sino iba a estancarse en el aire con cara de bobo? –respondió Sirius de mala gana, haciendo girar su jarra con la yema de los dedos. Tenía cara de aburrimiento y un humor pesado y oscuro que sólo los años y la experiencia hacían tolerable. –Prepárense para la tormenta Evans otra vez.

–Esto ya no es Hogwarts–dijo Remus, preguntándose por qué todos miraban la pizza con ganas de comer y nadie hacía nada. Esa sería la primera vez que se acontecía semejante anomalía en sus vidas, porque el lema decía claramente _atacar, comer y luego preguntar, _y también el otro, ese que decía _como, luego existo._ Una regla que siempre acataban gustosos, un acuerdo tácito de complicidades e indiferencias. –Lily ha cambiado, James ha cambiado.

–Alice ha cambiado –comentó Peter – ¿No vieron lo guapa que estaba?

–Venga, Colagusano, es la chica de Frank.

–Estábamos bien sin Evans, ya saben –refunfuñó Sirius, receloso. –O no. Miren cómo han acabado los Merodeadores. En serio, ¿pizza y cerveza y a dormir? –arqueó una ceja, agarró una aceituna mirando en alguna otra dirección y cuando apuró la cerveza poniéndose de pie simultáneamente, Remus reconoció lo que de broma solían llamar _patrón de conquista. _Durante las próximas horas, Sirius estaría ligando con aquella morena de allá y ellos tendrían que contentarse con comentar el partido y paladear el gusto amargo de la derrota.  
Al cabo Peter bostezaría, Remus debería cambiar de postura para no entumecerse y los dos se mirarían con cara de aburrimiento, porque no es como si tuvieran mucho para decirse después de pasar juntos todas las mañanas, algunas tardes y pocas noches.  
Pagarían entre los dos, entre juramentos que saben a Sirius y hablarían de lo capullo que puede ser cuando quiere (y cuando no se da cuenta). Saldrían al frío de la noche, que no es poco, y caminarían juntos hasta la avenida iluminada. Los autos serían sombras fugaces y ellos se despedirían sin mucha gloria con un _nos vemos mañana, _triste y cansado.  
Peter se iría por la izquierda, Remus por la derecha y así por la vida y las aceras más grises de una ciudad que por la noche es obscena, árida y desinhibida de su desnudes. Haría dos cuadras con las manos enfundadas en los bolsillos y el cuello pegado a más no poder contra los hombros, y en un paso desafinado oiría el eco de otros pasos, unos que van presurosos, que le son ajenos. Se afianzaría a su varita, sólo por si las dudas, porque últimamente se leen cosas terribles en El Profeta, diario polémico si los hay, e intentaría seguir su camino como hasta entonces, procurando ser disimulado al intentar ver por sobre su hombro. No lo conseguiría. Ni el disimulo ni ver por encima de su hombro.  
No se detendría en la esquina antes de cruzar la calle, se adentraría en la oscuridad sucia de un callejón, incluso sabiendo que lo más razonable (pero no lo más cauto) sería doblar allí mismo y retornar a la avenida, calles arriba.  
Oyó cómo los pasos se aceleraban y así su corazón. Respiraba distinto, como si el aliento blanco que se pierde sostenido en el aire fuera más denso o más pausado, sintiendo –por poco– la adrenalina en sangre.  
Cuando su perseguidor lo sujetara por el hombro y lo diera vuelta, ya estaría preparado. Le apuntaría directamente con la varita. En el cuello, en la cara, en el pecho, en la cabeza. No importaba.  
Fue todo muy rápido. Su agresor lo sujetó por los hombros como si ya hubiera repetido una infinidad de veces la misma secuencia, y sus pasos obligaron a Remus a moverse, a acercarse más contra un paredón. En todo ese tiempo de desconcierto, que no duró más de unos segundos, Remus no pudo verle bien la cara. Todo era difuso, su corazón latía desbocado, sus ojos veían con más atención cada luz incandescente de la noche y el pánico lo había tomado desprevenido, aunque supiera exactamente qué hacer con él.

– ¡Eh, Lunático, no me mates! –refunfuñó Sirius. Cínico. Tenía ambas manos sobre los hombros de Lunático, y a su vez, Remus estaba clavándole la punta de su varita en la cabeza.  
Poco a poco bajó la guardia, dejando caer sus brazos a los lados, y como si no hubiera pasado nada, como si esa escena no se hubiera precedido, Sirius le besó en la boca, pegándose al cuerpo delgado de un Remus agitado.  
Entre beso y beso, Sirius le dijo con ese tono que usa cuando Remus le insta a ordenar el departamento, empezando por el desfile de sus calzoncillos en la sala, que _¿por qué no me esperaste, Lunático?_, queriendo decir algo semejante a _estos tiempos y te vas solo, ¡eres un genio!_, pero sin decirlo, porque esas son cosas que una persona como Sirius Black –con una reputación, canalla por oficio y devoción– no dice nunca. Y se besaron, pegados, ellos contra el frío, se besaron como tantas otras veces, sin darse tiempo a respirar, armando guerras brutales en la boca del otro, haciendo de un beso una batalla de dominio y de poder, sin caricias de por medio, con hambre del otro. Uno de esos besos donde todo es lengua y ojos cerrados por descuido pero nunca por convicción, y manos. Manos por todos lados, metiéndose en sitios que a otras personas les daría pudor siquiera pensar, estremeciéndose cuando el tacto helado de las manos del otro se paseen por la piel caliente de uno.  
Ya curado de espanto, Remus suspiró con Sirius apropiándose de su cuello y miró la pared de enfrente, adoptando un aire taciturno que antes no tenía.

…

–No puedo creer que exista –dijo Lily, olvidándose por un momento de guardar las apariencias y dejándose deslumbrar por un millar de luces pequeñas y amarillas, como las que adornan los árboles de Navidad, pero en una vidriera que daba lugar a un sitio acogedor donde si los hay.

–Eso fue lo primero que pensé cuando lo vi –sonrió James, relajando los hombros y dejando caer la cabeza de modo tal que el cabello le cubriera los ojos y las orejas heladas. Todavía tenía las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones y parecía mucho más desgarbado.

– ¿Y lo segundo? –preguntó Lily, frotándose las manos. Parecían dos tontos allí detenidos, en la esquina junto a la señalización de la calle, muertos de frío y deleitándose con la simple imagen de un restaurante caro y vidriado donde los comensales reían y bebían vinos de etiqueta, actores de una comedia romántica de esas que Lily solía mirar cuando trasnochaba junto a su madre, de las que dejaban a Alice alucinando.

– ¿En serio quieres saber? –preguntó James, no con una de esas sonrisitas que se le escapan cuando va a decir una guarrada, como si no pudiera contenerse y anticiparse del futuro, como si la simple idea de la transgresión bastara para hacerlo feliz y autosuficiente. Lily asintió con la cabeza, desprevenida por ese tono grave y esa seriedad momentánea. –_Me gustaría que Lily estuviera aquí_.

Tragó en seco. Sin saber qué decir por primera vez, Lily Evans tragó en seco, no supo cómo responder a James Potter, quien tampoco esperaba una respuesta. Carraspeó un momento y se miraron, no como si el amor más cursi brotara a borbotones iluminando el mundo, más bien como preguntándose qué hacer ahora.  
James fue el primero en empezar a caminar en dirección contraria a ese restaurante que solían idealizar en Hogwarts, ese que no sabían que existía y podían sin embargo describir con palabras que hablan desde el saber. No lo conocían, se lo inventaron y después lo encontraron en el Londres muggle.

El restaurante estaba muy bien, era perfecto, y sin embargo, lejos estaban de él cuando entraron en uno de esos locales de comida rápida donde el calor se hace notar y siempre está lleno de adolescentes con su natural algarabía.  
Podrían haber bebido vino en copas de cristal y charlar de sus vidas, pero las hamburguesas tenían lo suyo y Lily había aprendido con Alice que después de un gran partido de Quidditch no hay otra conversación posible que entorno al Quidditch, y eso estaba muy bien, si te gusta el Quidditch, claro.

–Porque cuando te precipitas, giras y… ¿Te estoy aburriendo? –preguntó James. Parecía un crío en el mejor día de su vida. Todavía llevaba la hamburguesa bien apretada entre las manos grandes –no fuera a ser que se escapara– y estaba encorvado como si en cualquier momento fuera a dar un gran mordisco, salvando que estaba hacía veinte minutos en la misma posición, y que la conversación lo mantenía enfrascado.  
Le brillaban los ojos, como cuando decía _nosotros no fuimos _después de una broma especialmente pesada y una sabía que, en efecto, habían sido ellos. Los cuatro. O como cuando montaba en su escoba y sentía desde el vamos que ya había ganado el partido, casi como si no importara el resultado. Exactamente igual a cuando Lily le dijo que sí, luego de tantos años de negarse a salir con él, y él se quedó mirándola como si no entendiera, y fue iluminándose parcialmente, rígido en su lugar hasta que Lily salió por el retrato de la Dama Gorda y lo oyó gritar con todos los pulmones que _¡Lily me dijo que sí!_

–No, está bien –respondió ella, jugando con las papas, bien derecha en su asiento. Sonrió, torcido y poco creíble, pero sonrió al fin y al cabo, que no es poco. De pronto podía llevarse bien con James después de haber roto con él a fin de año (otro año, uno cualquiera, que parecía un poco un número perfecto, sin altibajos, panzón y redondo), y era fantástico darse cuenta de cuánto habían crecido los dos para olvidar rencores y dejar que corriera el agua bajo el puente.  
Era extraño sentirse así de bien.

–Vale, pues te decía que cuando te precipitas, giras y…

Con una facilidad de asombro, James retomó su monólogo por donde lo había dejado, y Lily se comió sus papas, hasta que al final James acabó (pero Lily en ningún momento se dio cuenta de que estaba comiendo) su hamburguesa, sus papas y lo que quedaba de su gaseosa con hielo derretido.

Se despidieron en una esquina llena de sombras, junto a uno de esos carteles de señalización. Pasaba un bus enorme y James no dejó de mirarlo hasta que se perdió en la calle, _¿viste eso, Lily?, _hacía frío y ella llevaba la chaqueta de James por esas cosas de la vida que son como aceptar una cena. Primero la tentativa de oferta, luego lo desdibujado del rechazo y al final James se quita su chaqueta sin importar el frío que haga (o que debajo lleve una camiseta de los Chuddley Cannons) y se la coloca por sobre los hombros, _venga, pelirroja._  
Él le dijo _nos vemos_, ella tiritó un _hasta luego_ vacío, y antes de desaparecer en esa esquina perdida del mundo, le oyó decir _lo siento si te aburrí, no sabía qué decir. _

Al llegar a casa se quitó el abrigo y se dio cuenta que todavía lleva la chaqueta de James. Entonces pensó que el inconsciente (el de los dos) era un maldito mal nacido, amén.

…

Alice tiene la particular costumbre de recorrer la casa en pijama y en calcetines antes de acostarse a dormir. Frank suele tomar té y oír la radio, donde un puñado de magos y brujas discuten acerca del diverso uso de la Amortentia, o releer algunos libros viejos de sus épocas de estudiante insomne.

–Marlene anda metida en cosas raras, yo te lo digo –susurra Alice, dándole la vuelta a la mesa. Hacía un frío glacial, pero ella vestía una fina camisa blanca de botones minúsculos y los calcetines naranjas y azules, sus favoritos. Lo de revolverse el cabello lo ha hecho adrede, para que Frank se atragante con el té y apague la radio con la punta de su varita; para que se pare precipitado, la aborde como si el tiempo apremiara, perdiéndola entre sus brazos, besándola con una pasión desbocada y exiliando a Marlene y sus cosas raras al próximo encuentro, uno donde haya más ropa.

El hogar estaba encendido, había luz suficiente para leer sin forzar la vista, el olor a chocolate caliente llegaba desde la cocina, y a ellos no les importaba nada porque se estaban besando, y cuando se besaban, Alice dejaba más lugar para Frank y Frank se hacía más lugar en el mundo-Alice, que abrazaba sin brazos y recorría sin mapas, guiado por la inercia y el vértigo de la incertidumbre.  
La radio sigue sonando, el chocolate se quema, al libro se le han mezclado las páginas, Alice se ríe contra su boca de una mancha en el tapizado del sillón que puede ver en el reflejo de los ojos de Frank mientras le despeina el cabello con los dedos enterrados hasta las raíces.  
El chocolate ya se ha enfriado, la luz del hogar y del departamento llega hasta la puerta blanca de la habitación donde la cama individual de Alice y el desastre de Alice se interrumpe en el límite geográfico impuesto por Marlene, los efectos personales apilados por jerarquía y su cama individual con su mesa de luz. Frank respira sobre el pecho de Alice y Alice cierra los ojos y sonríe, con todo el pelo disperso por la almohada.

–Es que en serio, Marlene está metida en cosas raras.

– ¿Qué son cosas raras?

–No sé. Nada normal, creo yo.

Hace una mueca, le toca la punta de la nariz con la punta de su dedo y en la punta de la cama las puntas de sus pies se rozan y se acarician y se acomodan. Mira el techo blanco y piensa que si Frank pudiera leerle la mente, a lo mejor no resultaría tan fácil expresarse puertas adentro.

–Últimamente pasa mucho tiempo con este chico Prewett.

– ¿Fabián o Gideon? –preguntó Frank, simplemente por preguntar algo y no dejarla hablar sola.

–No sé. Me parece que nunca los voy a poder distinguir, me confundo. Uno, o por ahí son los dos que vienen en distintos días. Porque vienen. A la mañana, preparan el desayuno y hablan como a media voz, hablan mucho de cosas que no puedo escuchar, y cuando me despierto y salgo a la sala, fingen que leen el periódico.

–Quizás discutan las noticias.

– ¿Y por qué dejan de discutir cuando aparezco yo?

Frank tomó aire y le besó la frente. Después se encogió de hombros y se movió a un lado de la cama, abusando del espacio reducido de una cama individual para dos personas, recordando vagamente cómo Peter y los chicos siempre se las ingeniaban para meterse los cuatro en una igual cuando pasaban la noche en otro dormitorio a jugar al Snap Explosivo por dinero. La transgresión no era cambiarse de dormitorio a los ojos de un Prefecto (que era Remus y no contaba por estar físicamente implicado en la Operación), no era apostar los Galleons que no tenían, era saber que al otro día tenían exámenes en las primeras horas y que irían a rendir sin estudiar y sin dormir.  
Ella se acomodó de costado, apoyó la cara en su pecho y frunció el ceño, todavía enfurruñada, negándose a dejar el tema.

–Llega tarde, se va a media mañana, a veces tiene miedo.

– ¿Marlene?

–Sí.

–Todo el mundo tiene miedo en estos tiempos, linda.

– ¿Tienes miedo, Frank?

–A veces.

...

¡Son unos soles! En serio. Increibles.  
Muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews.  
(Los reviews adelgazan, por cierto)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer. **Nada de lo que puedas reconocer me pertenece.  
**Advertencia.** Relaciones hombre/hombre.

**Invencibles.**

**III.**

Sin falta, Peter se levanta los días hábiles a las ocho de la mañana. Su madre le prepara el desayuno como cuando era un crío, leche y cereales, y a veces hablan de alguna trivialidad como el partido que ha ido a ver ayer o sobre cómo se explotó la cocina cuando ella quiso que los cuchillos cortaran solos la carne de la cena. Al final, él deja todo atropelladamente en la pileta de lavar los platos y sale al frío matutino.

A veces se pasa por la casa de James, donde la puerta la abre un elfo doméstico, porque su amigo siempre se queda dormido.  
Peter le envidia un poco eso, que nunca haga nada y siempre tenga tanto. Porque James ha heredado la casa y todo cuanto tiene, que no es poco, de sus padres. Si quisiera no tendría que volver a trabajar nunca (tampoco es como si alguna vez hubiera trabajado de algo además del Quidditch, que es algo que hace por placer y vanidad).

Hoy es una de esas veces que tiene tiempo de pasarse por lo de James a la hora del almuerzo. A Remus lo ve más tarde, porque el horario fijo de almuerzo de Peter no siempre coincide con el horario de las clases de Lunático.  
Se aparece en la entrada, llama a la puerta y es el mismísimo James Potter que viste y calza quien le abre la puerta, con el cabello hecho un lío como es usual y una sonrisa enorme.

–Ni me lo digas.

– ¿Decirte qué, Colagusano? –frunce la nariz, perplejo y se pega junto a la puerta, como si quisiera ser la extensión de un pedazo blanco de madera; y Peter entra en el recibidor, se quita el abrigo, lo arroja por allí como quien tiene la confianza para tirar su abrigo en casa ajena, y sin esperar invitación pasa a la sala, pero no tan deliberadamente como lo hace Sirius cada vez que entra en la casa y se cree dueño y señor por derecho.  
James lo sigue de cerca. Hace un calorcito agradable allí adentro, y todavía se sienten los vestigios de la presencia de la Señora Potter, ese olor a vainilla que se impregnaba en el pelo, en la piel y en la ropa cada vez que iban, y que significaba (una suerte de reflejo condicionado eso de empezar a salivar al cruzar el umbral de la puerta) que había estado preparando galletas; y el olor a pino que el Señor Potter llevaba consigo, porque también llevaba encima el amor a su jardín.  
Debe ser horrible. Permanecer allí donde ya no están sus padres pero todo –absolutamente todo– sigue perteneciendo a ellos, no a ojos del Ministerio pero sí a ojos de todos quienes los conocieron. No por una cuestión superflua, cree Peter, sino por la guerra contra la muerte que se supone en lo cotidiano. Él, Peter, no podría. Sería demasiado duro. James lo lleva bastante bien, aunque todavía cargue con el fardo de la lucha, ese de la justicia por mano propia.

–Lo de Evans.

–Ah, eso. –responde James como si se riera –Pues no iba a contarte que cenamos juntos, que hablamos mucho…O al menos yo hablé. Pero ella no me insultó ni una sola vez, Colagusano, ni una sola. Y se llevó mi chaqueta.

– ¿El truco de la chaqueta? –inquirió Peter, escéptico. Se sentó en la mesa, donde ya había un plato colocado especialmente para él, con su respectiva vajilla y su copa.

–Sirius me dijo que lo hiciera –se defendió James, con una sonrisita.

– ¿Crees que te la traerá de regreso?

–La lavará primero, porque se sentirá culpable de habérsela llevado por usarla.

–Fríamente calculado, ¿eh? Vaya plan.

James se sonrió orgulloso y se sentó en la mesa. No había margen de error.

…

Sobre su pierna había un peso que no estaría ahí si se hubiera dormido en su propia cama y solito, como Dios manda. Sucede que nunca hizo caso de su madre y sus preceptos inventados a las andadas, o de su padre, siempre ligero para agarrar la varita, mucho menos obedecería a un Dios que probablemente no exista. Porque Sirius Black es un tipo sin fe.  
Sobre su hombro había un peso que tampoco debería estar allí. Sobre sus costillas había un peso que definitivamente no tenía nada que hacer allí; y al final, abrió los ojos de mala gana y decidió que Remus Lupin no tenía nada que hacer allí.

De a poco fueron llegando los flashes de la noche anterior. Tirar las llaves sobre el sillón, despojarse de sus abrigos sin dejar de amoldarse a los pasos del otro, camino de la habitación y tumbarse en la primer cama (la de Lunático, que es la que está a la derecha de la abertura de la condenada puerta), golpearse contra los pies de la cama, desparramar las almohadas y convertirse en una sinfonía agradable a los oídos de sus muy comprensibles vecinos muggles que un día cada tres van a quejarse con el conserje.

La proximidad de la luna se le marcaba a Remus en la piel. Estaba translúcido como papel manteca, había bajado de peso abruptamente (otra vez) y fruncía el ceño y los labios para dormir, pegado a Sirius como si así pudiera constatar que al despertar, ese chucho maloliente seguiría allí (que probablemente no, ya se sabe cómo es este Sirius).  
En algún momento de su vida, fue (perfectamente) capaz de dormir junto a Remus Lupin sin que aquello pasara a mayores. Eran un montón de piernas y manos sin ton ni son disputándose por la frazada y la almohada. Luego llegó la costumbre, jodida mujer, entendieron que existía entre ambos (entre la espalda de Sirius que se roza contra la espalda de Remus) un terreno neutral, y pudieron dormir –todavía aferrados a la frazada– bastante tranquilos los dos. En algún momento dejaron de ser espalda contra espalda y pasaron a dormir enredados. Remus sobre su pecho o Sirius entre sus piernas. Sirius abrazado a Remus por la espalda, Remus boca abajo, prendido de la cadera de Sirius. Luego ya no pudieron dormir más. Ni juntos, ni revueltos ni nada. Y entonces empezaron los besos, palpar ese calor tangible que Canuto despertaba en Lunático y que Lunático despertaba en Canuto, dejar de ignorarse, exiliar las peleas, los humores y las discusiones y asumirse, que no fue fácil. Existían reglas, o al menos dos preceptos básicos a los que llegaron como si de un acuerdo tácito se tratase, como cuando decidieron sin que nadie lo propusiera, que el último cajón del armario de la habitación de la torre Gryffindor era única y exclusivamente para esconder todos los chascos que pudieran traficar desde Zonko. No explicaciones, no compromisos. Así empezaron, tentando a la suerte. Seguían siendo amigos, hacían bromas, se trataban como usualmente lo hacían (–_este es el tipo de mierda que sólo puede gustarle a Lunático_; _–no porque exceda tus capacidades o no puedas acostarte con la literatura, significa que sea mala_) y provocándose todo el tiempo; las cosas cambiaban cuando Peter o James tenían cosas que hacer y quedaban solos en la habitación, para mirarse y sin decir nada acabar en cualquier cama, besándose con la furia del orgullo herido de Sirius y la del lobo que Remus lleva dentro.

Sin mucho esfuerzo se lo quita de encima, se pone de pie, se rasca el vientre. Se despeina, hace dos pasos y se clava en el pie un viejo libro que vaya a saber Merlín qué mierda hacía allí (luego recuerda que lo ha arrojado él mismo hace algunos días porque todo cuanto quería era tumbarse a dormir hasta el fin del mundo). Se mete en la ducha, deja correr el agua que todo lo inunda de vapor y cuando se da cuenta, Remus se está lavando los dientes. Al menos tiene la decencia de vestir pantalones, que es algo que Sirius nunca va a hacer por las mañanas, porque le gusta ser deseado y tiene el ego inflado hasta el infinito.

–Podríamos ahorrar agua –comenta Sirius, mojando el suelo del baño con sus pasos húmedos cuando sale de la ducha para pegarse a Lunático por la espalda, mojándole los pantalones y la piel desnuda, prendado de su cuello. Remus estira la cabeza y se (los) mira en el espejo.  
Sin darle tiempo a refutar la idea, Sirius ya le ha echado mano a sus pantalones, le ha bajado la cremallera y lo está arrastrando a la tibieza agradable de la ducha, de besarse con gusto a agua caliente y de tener que enjabonarle la espalda mientras él mueve la cabeza para quitarse el agua como si fuera un perro (que lo es).

– ¿Por qué siempre olvido avisar cuando se acaba la leche? –refunfuña al salir, mojando el resto de la casa, como Dios lo trajo al mundo.

…

–Debería ir a devolvérsela –comenta Lily, revisando las opciones de desayuno en el menú. Con el dinero que lleva encima, si le alcanza para unos tostados y un té es mucho, y esa ni siquiera es una buena combinación.

–Oh, Lils –se rió Alice en voz baja, dejando su menú sobre la mesa para mirar a su amiga. – ¡El truco de la chaqueta es el más viejo del mundo!

– ¿Truco de la chaqueta? –inquirió Marlene, dejando su abrigo en la silla de madera que estaba desocupada y sentándose. –Buenos días, siento llegar tarde. –se le notaban las prisas en la manera de llevar el cabello, ella que siempre había sido muy correcta para vestirse, y en cómo una vez que pudo sentarse se dedicó a respirar antes de quitarse la bufanda azul.

–Ajá. ¿Sabías que James Potter es ahora buscador de los Cannon? –dijo Alice. Estaba hecha de sonrisas aquella mañana, desde que Lily se la encontrara (como habían acordado, porque no son chicas de azar) en la esquina de la cafetería que frecuentaban una o dos veces por semana. Lo primero que hizo fue canturrear algo que sonó poco y nada a _Lily y James sentados en un árbol, _que le arrancó a Lily una que otra risa y un sonrojo notable. Desde entonces no había dejado de hacer preguntas sobre la cena y de enumerar todas y cada una de las razones por las que James Potter le caía especialmente bien, que dicho sea de paso, no eran pocas.

A su vez, siquiera había terminado de explicarle el asunto a Marlene McKinnon, su compañera de piso, que ya había empezado a instigarla sobre los gemelos Prewett, esos que Lily a duras penas conocía de vista, y de lo que Frank decía de ellos cada vez que salía a colación el tema.  
Marlene se desentendió rápidamente del asunto, con una ligereza que daba miedo, y sin que Alice se diera cuenta (porque no es precisamente la persona más perspicaz), volvieron a hablar de James Potter y lo bien que le quedaba su uniforme nuevo.

–No es para tanto –objetó Lily –No es tan lindo.

– ¿Cómo que no? –inquirió Alice, escéptica. – ¡Era todo un galán en Hogwarts!

Marlene se rió en voz baja, preguntándose por cuál artificio de la vida desayunaban siempre en cafés muggles en vez de empezar el día tomando cerveza de manteca en Las Tres Escobas o en El Caldero Chorreante. Dejó el menú y llamó al mozo, que uniformado de negro hacía juego con el resto del local.

–Eres una exagerada –sonrió Lily.

–No sé si todo un galán, pero tenía lo suyo. No era feo –opinó Marlene.

Lily tuvo un respiro recién cuando llegó el mozo a tomar sus pedidos, pero tan pronto como el muchacho se fue, Alice continuó avasallándola con preguntas y comentarios sobre el culo perfecto de James Potter metido en ese uniforme no tan perfecto. Marlene la ayudaba a fastidiar a Lily por oficio, aprovechando que ya no se hablara de los hermanos Prewett, disfrutando exagerar los atributos de Potter.  
Lily no se olvidaba del comentario de Alice respecto de los Prewett. A lo mejor si Marlene hubiera dicho algo al respecto, Lily lo hubiera dejado pasar sin que le llamara la atención el tema, porque no era una chica curiosa de las vidas ajenas. Tenía una vida y vivía la suya, lo que los demás hicieran en su privacidad a ella la tenía muy sin cuidado. Fue, justamente, la astucia (nunca fue necesaria mucha para distraer a una persona como Alice) de Marlene para conducir el tema a buen puerto lo que captó la atención de Lily, pero para preguntar tuvo que esperar a que Alice se marchara a hacer sus cosas (algo había dicho que debía hacer, pero Lily ya no lo recuerda), y quedar a solas con Marlene.

–Así que ¿cuál de los hermanos Prewett es el afortunado? –dijo, cuando por fin se sintió lista para abordar el tema de una manera amistosa y poco frontal, teniendo a bien que no se trataba de ningún interrogatorio.  
Marlene la miró asombrada y se tomó su tiempo en responder, sirviéndose más té en la taza y agarrando una medialuna por la punta antes de cortar un pedacito con los dedos y llevársela a la boca, con toda la elegancia que podía tener una persona. Masticó despacio y Lily no perdió detalle de su expresión o del tiempo.

–Oh, no. Ninguno, de hecho –respondió cuando finalmente terminó de tragar. Le sonrió y se encogió de hombros –supongo que nos estamos llevando bien, eso es todo. A veces vienen al departamento, y Alice cree que es por algo especial, pero está equivocada.

–Entiendo –continuó Lily, tanteando el terreno con cuidado –Interpreté mal el cambio de tema, entonces.

–Intenta convencer a Alice de que no saldrás con James –bromeó Marlene, y sin embargo, las dos eran parcialmente conscientes del buen ojo que tenía Alice para esas cosas.

Decidió entonces que podrían dejarlo ahí, porque Marlene no parecía dispuesta a dar más información y a Lily le sentaba francamente mal ponerse en plan inquisidora, porque sentía que era un lugar que no le correspondía. Entonces pagaron cada una lo suyo y se despidieron en la vereda.

Salió de clases a media tarde, y volvió cansada a casa. Encontró a su madre tumbada en el sillón, con cara de sentirse mal y ganas de sentirse mejor para poder limpiar sus condenadas estatuillas de la sala y cocinar la cena para el ejército entero. Mujer implacable si las hay, estaba ofuscada en hacer todas esas cosas de las que generalmente protesta.

–Papá puede hacer la cena, o aquí también estoy yo –protestó Lily, sin dejarse mitigar por la mar de excusas incoherentes de una mujer que no quiere quedarse postrada en la cama, porque tiene la fuerza para levantarse cada día, y si no la encuentra, se la inventa.

–No dejes que tu padre meta las manos en mi cocina, por favor –sonrió ella, incluso consciente de que cuando es su esposo quien cocina todos están más contentos, sobre todo si hace pastas los mediodías de los domingos o amasa pizza algún día entresemana. –No me alcanzará la vida para limpiar todo luego.

Lily se rió entre dientes y le acarició la cabeza.

–Sería bueno que te dieras una ducha, te sentirás mejor después. Y quiero que te quedes en la cama. Busca alguna película en la tele, escucha música. Descansa, ¿vale? Tengo que volver a clase en dos horas, pero puedo quedarme si quieres.

–No, linda. No es necesario.

La ayudó a subir las escaleras hasta su habitación y le preparó todo cuanto fuera necesario para que dispusiera del baño y sus comodidades durante algún rato, consciente de que el entretenimiento le duraría menos de lo que tarda en fundamentar alguna excusa por la cual debería ir a limpiar sus estatuillas de la sala, que por cierto, nunca le lleva mucho tiempo.

Cuando entró en su habitación, una lechuza se había colado por la ventana entre abierta y había armado todo un revuelo antes de acomodarse en la cama a esperarla.

–Por cierto, cielo, una de esas lindas lechuzas pretendía tirar abajo la pared si no le abría la ventana y tuve que dejarla pasar –gritó su madre desde el baño, y su voz cansada y áspera se hizo oír por encima de la lluvia tibia proveniente de la canilla.

Lily negó con la cabeza, entretenida y desató la carta de la pata de la lechuza, acariciándole la cabeza y lamentando no tener ninguna golosina que darle después de la larga espera. Solía comprarlas cuando estaba en Hogwarts, pero ahora que el colegio había terminado, ya no mantenía contacto con sus viejos compañeros. Alice, Marlene y Frank venían a su casa cuando querían algo, pero generalmente se veían día por medio, y pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en sus clases como para no enterarse cuando surgía algún contratiempo con la clase del día siguiente.

Desenrolló el pergamino sin prisa, intentando alisarlo por mera costumbre, y la caligrafía de James Potter la tomó por sorpresa. Entonces se dio cuenta de que su testaruda amiga emplumada no era otra que Merlina y se lamentó más que antes no poder darle alguna chuchería. La nota era clara y concisa, con un simple _¡Mi chaqueta, pelirroja!, _James Potter lo había dicho todo, y reflexionando todos los fundamentos que Marlene por diversión y Alice por convicción le habían dado para creer que el gesto de la chaqueta no había sido más que una treta sucia de conquista, Lily decidió garabatear una nota rápida apoyándose en el escritorio, y no lo hizo en un pergamino, sino en un papel, ni tampoco lo escribió con una pluma, sino que lo hizo con un bolígrafo que antes estaba junto a la mesa del teléfono para anotar recados.

_Te veo en El Caldero Chorreante.  
Soy Lily.  
PD: la lechuza tiene hambre._

–Merlina, hazme un favor, ¿quieres? –le dijo, acuclillándose para atar la carta en la pata de la lechuza –Llévale esto a Remus Lupin, él te dará alguna golosina.

Y sin embargo, cuando la lechuza llegó al piso donde Remus Lupin pagaba una renta mensual, se encontró con que Remus Lupin estaba cursando en ese momento. Si las lechuzas pensaran (que puede ser) y más, si se quejaran, ésta protestaría largo y tendido de esos magos que nunca están en casa cuando hay que entregar una jodida carta de dos líneas.  
Sirius la recibió con los brazos abiertos, feliz de tener algo que hacer por fin. Trabajando de noche y cursando pocos días a la semana, si de día no se duerme, uno puede llegar a morir de aburrimiento.

– ¡Merlina! –exclamó como quien recibe a una vieja amiga o a una vieja amante, y la dejó entrar. – ¿Qué tienes para mí, nena? –le quitó la carta y fue al cajón donde sabía que Lunático solía dejar las tonterías para lechuzas y otras cosas igual de inservibles, como una navaja y un mazo de naipes mágicos que no sirve para nada porque las cartas siempre se cambian y donde antes había un siete ahora hay un cinco.

Merlina se fue contenta con su premio y Sirius se sonrió como el que más. Ahora tenía algo que hacer. Así que se vistió, se peinó medianamente como una persona normal y desapareció del departamento jugando con las llaves y silbando una canción de las Brujas de Macbeth que probablemente no tenía nada que ver con eso que él estaba silbando tan alegremente.  
Tuvo que esperarla al menos unos veinte minutos, que aprovechó jugando una apuesta con una bruja de mediana edad que decía ser capaz de beber cincuenta cervezas de manteca en menos de una hora. Como fuera, Sirius nunca supo si podía, porque Lily se apareció antes de eso, con un abrigo negro, pantalones muggles, las manos desnudas y el cabello sujeto en una coleta alta. Verlo allí le gustó poco y nada.

–Se suponía que vendría Remus, ¿qué no te enseñaron a no leer la correspondencia ajena, Black?

–No tenía el nombre de Lunático por ningún lado –se defendió –Guardaba la esperanza de que se te fuera la mala leche con los años, Evans, pero parece que hay cosas que nunca van a cambiar.

–Tu arrogancia, tu prepotencia y tu ego son de esas cosas, ¿no?

–Supéralo, Evans, estas coladita por mí.

–No te das una idea, Black.

Un poco en eso iba su relación, en un tira y afloja interminable que nada podía amainar, ni siquiera la relación que ambos tenían con James, porque Sirius le quería como no quería a nadie más, y él quería a Lily como nadie la había querido, y le demostraba incluso más atención cuando no se daba cuenta. Los dos demandaban de James sin ganas de compartir, pero sin embargo Lily entiende de una manera que no sabría decir a Sirius, y Sirius entiende a Lily e incluso la respeta más de lo que respeta a la mayoría de las personas, esas que no entran en el círculo privilegiado de sus amigos.  
Es algo así como que Sirius es una persona distinta de la que muestra, mucho más humana y dolida, a la que se le ha colado un poco el mundo por la piel, y que Lily tiene una capacidad increíble para ser amable cuando uno no lo merece.

– ¿Y bien? –inquirió Sirius. – ¿Te invito algo, Evans?

– ¿En serio me estás invitando, Black? ¿Cuándo fue que te picó el bichito de la generosidad?

–Un _no, gracias _hubiera bastado.

–Bueno, no, gracias, Sirius –sonrió ella. –Me preguntaba si podrías, quizás, dejarle esto a Potter en algún momento –dijo, mostrándole la chaqueta.

…

Muy apostada en el alfeizar de la ventana, una lechuza blanca de ojos enormes esperaba con santa paciencia a que la dueña de la habitación entrara y la dejara entrar.  
Lily conocía esa lechuza. La vio cada mañana durante siete años y algunas noches colándose en su habitación con notas tontunas como _Buenas noches, sueña conmigo _o _Soñaré contigo. Me esforzaré porque no lleves ropa, _y esas cosas que la hacían reír cuando supo acostumbrarse y perdonarle a James Potter el revoltijo de sensaciones adolescentes y cursis que despertaba en ella.  
Reconocía a la lechuza, Merlina, y también reconocía esa caligrafía redondeada, escrita a presión y con las prisas explícitas, como si se le acabara la vida o no pudiera retrasar más el momento de ir al baño.  
La ha mirado un buen rato sin querer abrirla, disfrutando un ratito de esa ansiedad. El verdadero goce no está en leer la nota, está en anticiparse a la mar de posibilidades, está en tener la nota y que el placer sea futuro y sea esclavo de una. Pero al final hay que abrirla, porque no va a admitirlo, pero siente curiosidad.  
Así que la abre.

_Mal, pelirroja. Me has quitado la mejor excusa para verte.  
JP, pero eso ya lo sabes._

…

Gracias a todo el mundo por los reviews.  
(¿Sabían ustedes que los Merodeadores aman a las chicas/os que dejan reviews?)


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer. **Nada de lo que puedas reconocer me pertenece.  
**Advertencia.** Relaciones hombre/hombre.

**Invencibles.**

**IV.**

No sabe exactamente en qué momento empezó a pensar que había algo más significativo que levantarse cada mañana, tomarse una ducha, preparar el desayuno y leer –cuando tenía tiempo y tenía ganas– la edición matutina de El Profeta que siempre llega tarde, vaya Merlín a saber por qué.  
Seguramente fue un cambio paulatino, un estremecimiento de frío, un comentario que cazó al vuelo y ver los ojos de Gideon cuando habla con el fervor de quien está dispuesto a darlo todo por una causa justa, una inconsciencia que existe por suerte.  
Cuando se dio cuenta ya era tarde, ya era parte de todo eso y eso era parte de ella también. Marlene, diecinueve años, morena, alta, guerrillera, combatiente, imparable.

–Esto no es como si pudieras retractarte luego, lo sabes, ¿no? –le había dicho Fabian. Se lo había dicho una, dos, tres veces, y ella siempre respondía lo mismo: _tú estás en esto. Alguien tiene que hacerlo. _A la quinta vez ya le exigió que cerrara la boca y amenazó con maldecirlo, Fabian se sonrió y ya no dijo nada.

A lo mejor si le hubiera escuchado, si le hubiera prestado atención cuando apenas sí le oía y distinguía el punto muerto entre una palabra y la otra, sus mañanas serían las de una persona normal, la almohada pegada con magia en la cara, la ducha de agua tibia, el desayuno que siempre se quema y el jodido periódico que nunca llega a horario.  
Ya era tarde, y de todos modos, había algo en las sonrisas de Gideon y Fabian que se le acababa pegoteando en la piel a ella también, y era innegable cuando llegaba a casa herida y se encerraba en el baño a echarle sal a las heridas con una sonrisa tonta en la cara, una sonrisa que no viene a cuento.

_Ser alguien a quien recordar. Hacer algo trascendente. Dignidad y que valga la pena._

Le sorprende abrir la puerta y encontrar a Gideon muy cómodo contra la pared, marcando la suela de sus zapatos en la blanca pared del pasillo que tanto parece importarle a la vecina.

–Me han dicho por ahí que Marlene anima la fiesta cuando sale –dice. Sonríe de lado, le guiña un ojo, entra en la casa sin darle tiempo a cerrar la puerta con todo el estrépito que pueda improvisarse y volver a tumbarse en la cama a dormir, o dejar todas sus preocupaciones con el correr del agua hirviendo en la ducha.

–Con que plan B, ¿eh? –que la parta un rayo si Gideon no está allí únicamente porque Fabian ha preferido hacer otra cosa en vez de salir.

–Vale, me atrapaste –sonríe con descaro, busca algo que comer y luego se sienta como si estuviera en su propia casa. –Venga, a cambiarse McKinnon, hay una ciudad que desmantelar.

–No existe ninguna razón que me haga salir por la puerta esta noche.

–Pero si no vamos a salir por la puerta, linda, vamos a aparecernos directamente –eso lo ha improvisado sobre la marcha, bien sabe Marlene que sí, pero no puede dejar de alabar su ingenio. –Y no es como si no quisiera quedarme a dormir contigo, pero ya ves, prefiero acostarme con una mujer bonita esta noche.

– ¡Que te jodan, Prewett! –tiene que decirlo, no puede callarse esas cosas aunque sean precisamente las que hacen que a Gideon se le ilumine el rostro y se llene la boca de risas estridentes, _qué feo, una señorita como usted, McKinnon, diciendo barbaridades como esa, _y que Marlene quiera mandarlo a la mierda con todas sus fuerzas, pero se contenga un poco, y al final, entre echarlo de su departamento o ir a cambiarse, acabe optando por cambiarse, quitarle a Alice alguna blusa bonita (como la azul que guarda en una percha) y hacer algo con su cabello, todavía insistiendo en eso de que no le importa cómo se ve, pero sin creérselo demasiado.

–Quién hubiera dicho que detrás de ese esperpento había una chica hermosa, eh, Marlene –bromea Gideon. O lo mata o se ríe con él y desaparecen en pos de una noche de viernes.  
Se ríe con él y desaparecen en pos de una noche de viernes, claro.

…

Pocas veces ha ido Lily a la casa de Frank, porque su madre es mujer de temer. Cuando Lily va, Alice es feliz, porque entonces su suegra tiene con qué distraerse y Lily sabe ser un encanto cuando quiere. Claro que cuando Lily no está, Alice debe tolerar que su suegra haga comparaciones con quien es su mejor amiga, y Frank pasa un mal rato hasta que se ríe entre dientes y le encuentra la vuelta a todo el asunto.

El caso es que cada vez que Alice decide que quiere salir por la noche, ya es técnicamente de noche, y no hay tiempo para arreglar absolutamente nada.  
En los primeros tiempos gustaban de juntarse en algún lugar a comer pizza, y siempre acababan donde Alice, porque no fuera que Petunia decidiera pasarse por la casa de sus padres y se encontrara con una conferencia de magos en la sala, porque entonces le daba un ataque de histeria propiamente dicho.  
Con el tiempo se deshicieron de esas viejas costumbres, optaron por ser más espontáneos, sabiendo que cualquier día Alice se presenta en la puerta y con una sonrisita te dice _¿qué tienes pensado hacer esta noche?_

–Espero que no les importe –dice Frank desde su habitación –pero lo he invitado a Peter.

– ¿Peter? ¿Cuál Peter, cariño? –responde Alice desde la sala. Augusta Longbottom acaba de poner los ojos en blanco y Lily no puede más que sonreír.

–Pettegrew, ¿cuál si no?

–Oh, veremos a tu novio hoy, Lils.

–James no es mi novio –protesta Lily.

–Ah, vale, pero yo me refería a Peter –bromea Alice, con esa risa ligera tan característica en ella.

– ¿Qué con Peter? –inquirió Frank, peine en mano y nariz fruncida. Se contempló un momento en el espejo, se restregó los ojos y dejó el peine sobre la mesa en el instante exacto en que ambas, así como coordinadas y conociendo los tiempos de la otra, respondieron _¡nada! _al mismo tiempo.

Eso fue lo último que dijeron antes desaparecer todos juntos de la casa de Frank y reaparecer en un bar londinense de moda.

…

– ¿Qué ese no es Sirius? –dice Peter. Remus no quiere ni mirar, desde el vamos sabe que sí, que probablemente sea Sirius con alguna chica, Sirius prepotente, Sirius fanfarrón.  
James se sonríe como el que más y estira el cuello para espiar. No lo dice, pero algo en su expresión dice _podríamos jugarle alguna broma, ¿cierto que podríamos?, _como cada vez que en Hogwarts miraba fijamente a algún Slytherin y al cabo de un rato, con una expresión renovada, sacaba de la manga el plan perfectamente ilógico de una travesía irrealizable, que era irrealizable en tanto y en cuanto Remus no pusiera todas sus buenas ideas (y sus buenos conocimientos, producto de largas horas de buen estudio) en ello.

–Eh, Canuto –exclama James indignadísimo, irrumpiendo en la escena con una soltura que no reconoce pudor. Remus se sonríe un poco, y con las manos en los bolsillos y la expectación pintada en el rostro, Colagusano espera impaciente a ver qué tanto se trae Cornamenta entre manos. –Tu madre estaba muy preocupada por ti, mierda. ¿Cómo puedes abandonar tu casa sin avisar a nadie? ¡Tu esposa dando a luz otra vez y te desapareces sin más!

– ¿Eres padre? –preguntó la chica. Eso fue lo último que supieron de ella, entre las carcajadas estruendosas de James y las explicaciones inconclusas de Sirius, donde intentaba aclarar de manera breve y concisa todo su árbol genealógico y las razones por las cuales su madre preferiría morir antes que verlo aparecer en el recibidor en Navidad.

–Capullo.

A Peter le gustaría a veces poder sentirse parte de algo como lo que Sirius y James comparten, algo como que Sirius lo insulta y James se ríe, y como se ríe, Sirius le pasa el brazo por encima de los hombros y ejerce presión para bajarle la cabeza y despeinarle más de lo usual o llenarle de coscorrones; algo como que si Sirius se hace el ofendido, James sólo tiene que golpearle el hombro o tocarle el culo para desencadenar reacciones adversas, como una lucha a muerte por ser el último en golpear al otro o la tortura de tener a Sirius apretándole los genitales y riéndose entre dientes, como un perro o un estruendo.  
Entonces es cuando Remus aparece para Peter y le dice _vamos, Colagusano, _y con un brazo sobre los hombros se lo lleva a la barra a pedir hidromiel o whisky de fuego, o alcohol etílico, si es necesario. Es la luna, o debe serlo, cree Peter, porque Remus nunca bebe.  
(Sirius es un valor que Peter nunca consideró para la pendiente Remus).

Remus le estaba diciendo algo a los gritos (porque en lugares como ese no hay otra forma de hacerse oír) cuando un sujeto alto le echó una jarra encima, manchándole la ropa y los pantalones, casi como si el universo estuviera complotando para que Sirius se burlara de él en plan _oh, el pequeño Pete no pudo aguantar para ir al baño_.  
A lo mejor si no hubieran perdido a Sirius, si Sirius no hubiera encontrado una chica linda, si James no estuviera de un humor electrizante, si Sirius reaccionara de malas maneras ante la inmadurez de su mejor amigo, si a Peter no le sentara fatal sentir que no cabe donde ya no hay más lugar, si a Remus no le hiciera mal ver a Sirius besando a otra persona con los ojos fijos en él, si ambos no necesitara beber algo o ser transgresores al menos una vez, Frank hubiera seguido de largo con su jarra de cerveza de manteca, Alice hubiera sido feliz y hubieran acabado la noche sin saber que su opción del viernes nocturno era la misma.  
Bueno, finalmente se habían encontrado, justo cuando Frank ya daba la misión por perdida.

A Alice y a Lily las encontraron donde Frank decía haberlas dejado, hablando sobre Marlene y ese chico Prewett sin estar completamente seguras de cuál era el que estaban nombrando. Lily no parecía muy conforme de estar allí, como si se sintiera ajena del entorno, y para Alice, como para Sirius, la noche estaba hecha del mismo material que el Quidditch.  
Sin nada mejor que hacer, todos acabaron hablando de Marlene y quien Peter, que siempre tuvo buen ojo para esas cosas, reconoció como Gideon.

Con Gideon (también con Fabian, pero más con Gideon) era fácil distenderse, como si las guerras las engullera o las colgara en el perchero junto con su túnica (porque es de esos que todavía visten túnicas en el mundo muggle) para ir a recogerlas después, como a los niños en las guarderías. No es poco mérito, cree Marlene, que es de las que llevan las guerras a flor de piel para quemarlas y que la quemen.

Gideon y Fabian. Para Marlene siempre fueron como el agua y el aceite. Gideon es el que se ríe con toda la boca, enseñando los colmillos, y Fabian es el que se reserva las carcajadas, las de verdad, las que explotan, y se ríe con media boca y –a veces– un hoyuelo que Gideon insiste haberle provocado por haberle clavado tantas veces la varita de su padre en la mejilla cuando eran niños.  
Fabian es de los dos el más alto, por exactamente dos centímetros, y Gideon es el más delgado, por una diferencia insignificante de unos pocos gramos de los que presume sin necesidad cada vez que su hermano presume sus dos centímetros de más (de más porque para ellos su _físico original _era ser igual, exactamente igual, una jodida réplica del otro; todo lo que los diferencie les sobra). Fabian es el que Molly quiere más, porque es quien siempre piensa en ella, y Gideon es quien más disfruta yendo a cenar a casa de su madre, porque a la familia la lleva tatuada en los huesos. Fabian es el de las frases ingeniosas y las discusiones ambiguas que valen la pena, es de los dos, quien más piensa. Gideon es el de las risas fáciles, el de la indiferencia absoluta por todo aquello que no vale la pena y el instinto a flor de piel.

A veces ella no sabría decir si Gideon no sabe darse cuenta de lo que siente por él, o por el contrario, lo ve muy bien y decide hacerse el distraído porque sabe todo lo que a Fabian le pasa con ella.  
Marlene sabe que es lo peor que pudo pasarle a esos hermanos, porque es la única que va caminando en la cuerda floja que existe entre ellos, y el primero que se mueva va a arruinarlo todo. Pero está bien, cuando Gideon bromea sobre el peinado de aquel sujeto de allá, todo está bien otra vez. No importa que el mundo se esté vaciando de contenidos y llenando de violencia, y que sólo unos pocos lo noten y sean menos quienes luchan por detenerlo. No importa nada, porque Gideon se ríe e incluso pareciera –por un momento fugaz pareciera– que tienen alguna posibilidad de ganar.

–Diez galleons a que Potter y Evans acaban juntos –dice de pronto Gideon, sin dejar de bailar entre la gente, cerca de Marlene por oficio y diversión.

– ¿Eh? –balbucea ella, desprevenida. Gideon hace un gesto con la cabeza y cuando ella –con todo el disimulo del que es capaz– gira la cabeza y mira, en efecto los ve. Como un grupo ajeno del entorno, Potter y compañía. Allí destaca Lily, por una cuestión biológica como lo es el estrambótico color de su pelo, y un poco Alice, ese abrazo en el que encierra a Frank, a pesar de su figura menuda y de las espaldas anchas de su novio.

–Diez a que no. Míralos, jamás van a dar un segundo paso. Además, supe que Potter intentó el truco de la chaqueta y no le resultó.

Gideon se rió entre dientes, así como atragantado, como de algo que entienden únicamente él y su hermano y que a los demás les fastidia demasiado porque se sienten excluidos. Marlene aprendió a reírse con ellos sin saber de qué reírse, cazando palabras y miradas al vuelo y rearmando anécdotas y discusiones previas, chistes internos que por privilegio más que por azar, ella conoce.

–Venga, vamos a ser sociales –exclamó Gideon, y echó a andar, sin siquiera esperarla, porque él es de los que primero recorren un trecho y después gustan de mirar por sobre su hombro a ver dónde ha quedado quien le sigue, aunque sepa exactamente dónde está esa persona, porque cuando camina presta especial atención.

En perspectiva, a Peter le pareció curioso verlos a todos juntos. Eran un grupo numeroso y acababan de sumarse Gideon Prewett y Marlene McKinnon, y entonces se fijaba, por primera vez se fijaba, en que ella era una chica linda. No como Lily, que es bonita por prejuicios biológicos, la belleza de Marlene es una belleza que más que con lo estético tiene que ver con lo metafísico, con la postura y la manera de sonreír.  
Y entonces pensó que nunca podría estar con una chica como esa, llámese Marlene o llámese Lily, porque chicas como esa salen con chicos como quienes las acompañan, llámese Gideon, James o Sirius.

Se olvidó de todos esos malos pensamientos cuando Alice –protestando porque Frank se había quedado hablando de cualquier cosa con Gideon y Lily– lo arrastró fuera de ese círculo desligado del entorno, para bailar una de esas canciones de moda.

…

La risa estruendosa de Alice se oía desde el otro extremo, justo detrás de Peter, que caminaba con las manos metidas en los bolsillos y tiritaba cabizbajo. Sirius entonaba solemnemente una de los Stones, abrazando a Remus por sobre los hombros, y James no podía dejar de jugar con sus manos porque simplemente no sabía qué decirle a Lily. Sería la primera vez.

Llovía en la calle. En la calle, en las aceras, en el cordón de la vereda, en la ciudad. Uno de esos faroles de poca monta parpadeaba en una esquina rota y mojada.  
El primero en salir a recibir la lluvia fue Sirius, como si fuera una vieja compañera, con la cabeza hacia arriba y el pelo largo desordenado por el viento. Se fue con su estruendo sin despedirse de nadie, las manos bien extendidas en el aire y su canción una octava más alta. Remus lo siguió con pocas ganas, un poco replanteándose todas esas razones que se inventa para seguirlo, incluso cuando no se lo merece.

–Venga, no me quiero mojar –protestó Alice. – ¿Te gustaría venir a tomar café a casa, Pete?

–Eso estaría bien. Por cierto, ¿qué es el café?

Frank se rió a media voz y en ese momento, en esa risa que se llevaban el viento y la lluvia, y lo jodido de la noche ceñida a la cintura, James Potter le tomó la mano a Lily Evans. Enorme, áspera y caliente. Lily dio un respingo, y como en una intimidad privada, el único que la vio fue James. _Quédate conmigo, _susurrante, silábico, templado en su oído, contra la piel fría.

–M-me quedo –susurró Lily, eran palabras para James dirigidas a Alice, Frank y su tentadora invitación de una taza de café. –Le prometí a mi madre que no llegaría tan tarde.

–Te acompaño a casa –propuso James, convenientemente. Alice frunció el ceño, y con todos los dientes una sonrisa le brotó en los ojos. Frank se rascó la cabeza con una risa ligera y Peter carraspeó. De pronto ya no estaban, habían desaparecido.  
Bajo esa lluvia, Lily se sintió repentinamente desamparada. No quería escuchar nada de lo que James Potter tuviera para decir(le).

En algún momento empezaron a andar. Despacio, negándole la vida a la cobardía de huir, de servir para otra guerra como buenos soldados. Lily no quiere decir nada y James no sabe dónde meter las manos. Es un poco como que de pronto James le dice _fue por tu pelo que deslumbra, ¿sabías? _y Lily no tiene la más remota idea de a qué se refiere hasta que James le aclara _el juego. Perdimos por tu pelo, _y pensar que todo el equipo perdiera por su pelo es algo gracioso. Es incluso bizarro, y se ríe. Ligero al principio y a carcajadas después, de esas donde tienes que detenerte en el medio de la acera porque no te alcanza el aire para seguir andando. Y James la mira, un poco contagiado y otro tanto ofendido, porque entiende (como el idiota que Sirius cree que es) que Lily se está riendo de él, y de alguna forma acaba haciéndole cosquillas porque _si te quieres reír, voy a darte una jodida razón para que te rías, _todo en el medio de la acera.  
Lo de cantar la canción más vieja y cursi del mundo colgado del farol, es un aditamento, y lo hace como cuando despertaban juntos en cualquier sillón de la sala común después de una noche de incomodidades, con la espalda contracturada y el cuello duro, y Lily no podía entender por qué mierda estaba tan feliz con la vida.

–Nunca creí que volvería a verte hasta el día del partido, ¿sabes?

–Yo tampoco esperaba volver a verte, la verdad.

–Ahora no quiero dejar de hacerlo –susurra. Hasta entonces Lily no se había percatado de cómo había ido resbalándose por el farol, encorvado hacia abajo y con las manos bien sujetas. No estaba saliendo el sol y no era una postura agradable. No era precisamente la escena más cómoda pero sí tal vez la más cliché, y hubiera sido todo perfecto (en la medida de lo posible) si los labios de James hubieran encontrado los de Lily, en vez de su mejilla.

Una de las mejores virtudes de James Potter es su capacidad de asombro, y también la de borrón y cuenta nueva, como le llama Peter si un nombre merece esa facilidad de James para carraspear sin necesidad y contar un chiste o hablar de algo divertido que pensó mientras desayunaba esa mañana. Si te descuidas, como puede pasarle a Lily, y le das la oportunidad, James habla de lo que hizo Sirius la otra vez, un poco del Quidditch (que es su tema recurrente) y de lo mucho que le gustaría tener diez hijos con ella, todo así, sin respirar ni repetir, sin una puta pausa, y lo hace todo mirando el piso, como si en cualquier momento fuera a silbar una canción (la que Sirius dejó en el aire), con las manos en los bolsillos y los hombros hacia adentro.  
Contra eso, contra el James (Cornamenta) Potter desenfadado, Lily no puede hacer nada. Salvo invitarlo a pasar cuando se planta en el umbral de su puerta, mojado hasta la médula y la mira con los ojos bien abiertos y una sonrisa enorme que habla por él sin necesidad de palabras, y dice algo así como _¡es la casa de Lily, Merlín! _, y a Lily le recuerda ese mismo James de dieciséis que se alegraba cuando _Lily me ha saludado, Canuto, te digo que me ha saludado _y también cuando _hoy me dijo Potter, pero sonó como si quisiera decir James_.  
Le ofrece una toalla por compasión al piso que su madre quiere tanto y le invita una taza de té, simplemente por hacer algo. Tener a Potter en su casa nunca fue el plan inicial (si es que hubiera habido algún plan).

…

Nunca le ha gustado mojarse, la verdad, y tiene tanto frío que no puede dejar de tiritar. Así, se guarda en los bolsillos otras mil excusas, las que tienen que ver con la proximidad de la luna, que son sus excusas favoritas, y las otras, las que guardan relación con el cansancio por el estudio y todas las molestias que debe tomarse por ambos en el departamento. La primordial, esa que tiene que ver con un cabreo monumental sin fundamentos, se la guarda. Lo abstracto se hace tangible cuando se dice en voz alta y se lo acepta como realidad.

A Sirius la lluvia lo hace y lo deshace a antojo y él no se queja, porque es –en definitiva– como el chucho que vuelve a casa con todas las patas embarradas y la lengua afuera, exhausto después de una noche de correr de acá para allá atrapando las gotas de agua con la boca.

–Venga Lunático –le dijo al principio, pero la verdad es que Remus no está todavía muy seguro de cómo fue que empezó todo. Iba disperso, fijándose en cómo el agua se colaba por las baldosas flojas de la acera y se salpicaba para todos lados cuando Sirius las pisaba, fingiendo que no pero sabiendo que estaban allí.  
Lo mismo pudo haberle dicho cualquier otra cosa. En algún momento le preguntó por su humor horrible y eso sí que lo oyó, pero prefirió no responder, mirar a la calle y simular no haber oído.

–Me dirás ahora que estás celoso y seremos los putos más putos de Londres.

Es un poco eso, que Sirius dice cosas sin pensar porque en su vanidad no puede contemplar otra existencia que no sea la suya, y que Remus se cree en todo el derecho del mundo (mágico y muggle) de ofenderse si así lo cree o si así se le antoja.  
A veces se da cuenta de lo que dice y lo que hace y entonces se para en medio de la acera, y hecho de agua lo mira con la sonrisa más canina de su repertorio y le llama Remus o Lupin, o directamente Remus Lupin (pero esto ya es con las manos como jarra o señalándole con un dedo acusador e interpretando a Lily cuando era prefecta), la voz ronca, la diversión reinventándose entre su risa oscura y su semblante relajado.

– ¿Celoso? –repite Remus, como queriendo decirle que sí; lo del semblante oscuro, las cejas pobladas casi juntas de fruncir tanto el seño y los ojos fijos en algún punto sin identificar son cosas más fuertes que él. –Claro que no. Eres un buen amigo, Sirius, pero amigos tengo muchos.

No tiene la más remota idea de dónde ha salido eso. Es tan impropio en él que incluso pareciera como si alguien más lo hubiera dicho desde su boca, con otras palabras que no son suyas pero con su misma voz. Entonces se da cuenta que Sirius Black le ha calado hondo, cuando su primera regla era _Sirius al margen, _porque lo conoce y sabe que para Sirius Black no hay nada más terrorífico que lo ilógico de querer a alguien, que como buen perro juega y teme al palo que busca y que luego lo golpea.  
Eso, exactamente las mismas palabras (el sujeto es modificable como en cualquier plagio que se precie) las ha oído antes. Podría afirmar que fue en Hogwarts, pero no está seguro. Recuerda una taberna, un reproche y Sirius con la bragueta baja y la mirada altiva diciéndole justamente eso, que en su vida Remus es un buen amigo, pero que amigos tiene muchos.

Verlo transformarse en Canuto era algo totalmente previsible, como cada vez que se ofende en plan _voy a privarte de la maravilla de mi presencia, _y se aleja azotando al viento con la cola, bajo la lluvia.

En momentos como ese, Sirius no podría ser más perro callejero, Peter siempre lo ha dicho.

…

Si un mes atrás Alice hubiera presagiado que acabaría en su casa tomando el té con tostadas, suerte de desayuno improvisado junto a Potter, Lily se hubiera echado a reír y hubiera dicho algo así como _Potter, hace cuánto que no oía ese nombre. ¿Todavía recuerdas a James Potter?_  
Ahora suena igual de descabellado que si se lo hubieran dicho un mes atrás, pero también le resulta peculiarmente normal tener a Potter alabando sus sillones, riéndose a media voz de cualquier tontería, más emocionado por el televisor que cualquier niño en Navidad.  
Empezó sentándose sobre el control remoto, prendiendo sin querer la tele, y acabó llamándole casi con miedo porque _Lily, alguien te está hablando en la sala, pero parece que no me oye, _y acabó pasándole a todos los canales deslumbrado por la _magia_ del aparato, casi pegado a la pantalla y sin dejar de señalar.  
¿Dónde había quedado el chico prepotente y arrogante que se pavoneaba por Hogwarts prendido de Sirius Black?

– ¿Cariño? –la voz de su madre la desconcertó. Se paró y desde el recibidor pudo verla, en camisón y apoyada en el barandal de las escaleras. Como todas las mañanas, se veía increíblemente lúcida a pesar de recién despertarse.

– ¿Te despertamos, mamá?

– ¿Vino Alice?

–No, no es Alice –dijo, improvisando una mueca y una explicación sobre la marcha. No es que le debiera explicaciones a nadie, que vamos, ya no está en la primaria, pero esa mujer sigue siendo su madre, y mejor aclarar todo desde el vamos, que bien sabe Lily que al menor descuido toda la familia está invitada a una boda que nunca se ha discutido –es un viejo compañero de Hogwarts, eh, Pot-, James.

–Oh, ya veo. Con que James, ¿eh? En seguida bajo, linda.

–Tómate tu tiempo.

Lejos de lo que pudiera pensar, pasar ratos con James no resultaba incómodo en absoluto. A lo mejor porque ambos eran adultos maduros (en la medida de lo posible) y responsables que habían podido superar exitosamente su noviazgo adolescente.

Cuando regresó a la sala, James seguía prendado de la televisión, sentado en el suelo con una pierna flexionada y la taza de té al lado.

– ¿Todavía prefieres las tostadas con mermelada? –le preguntó desde allí, sin quitar los ojos de la pantalla que lo mantenía embobado. En una mano tenía el cuchillo de untar y en la otra una tostada sin nada. El tarro de la mermelada estaba junto a su taza de té –Como mi madre. Ella las preparaba todas antes de empezar a desayunar, y cuando era niño solíamos escaparnos al jardín o montar picnics en la sala.

Marlene empezaba a perder una apuesta.

…

La tardanza, sí, lo sé. Ninguna excusa es suficientemente buena, sobre todo las que hablan de autocompasión.  
Gracias por los reviews, a muchos no les cuestan nada y para mí valen algo así como TODO.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer. **Nada de lo que puedas reconocer me pertenece.  
**Advertencia.** Relaciones hombre/hombre.

**Invencibles.**

**V.**

Ocurrió una mañana. Alice se despertó y decidió no moverse de la cama, porque sabía que en cuanto se moviera para ir al baño o para ponerse un par de medias y abrigarse los pies (había pasado frío toda la noche), las voces de la cocina se callarían. Hoy eran tres. Marlene, por supuesto, y seguramente esos hermanos Prewett que Alice veía incluso en la sopa.  
La puerta de su habitación estaba cerrada, pero para qué es una bruja si no puede hacer un pequeño hechizo, como una travesura, y oír con más claridad palabras y frases como _Él no quiere que…, la misión ha…, la Orden, _y también algo sobre el Ministerio.  
Movida por el instinto, que siempre fue más fuerte que ella, se puso de pie y varita en mano (el inconsciente obra de manera fabulosa) caminó hasta la cocina y preguntó

–Bien, ¿qué mierda está pasando?

con la voz de quien para recién haberse levantado no parece haber estado durmiendo. Y Marlene levantó la vista del crucigrama que estaba haciendo (uno de las ediciones viejas de El Profeta que guarda bajo la cómoda y nadie sabe para qué), bebió un sorbo de té y puso cara de perplejidad.  
A Alice le sorprendió encontrarla absolutamente sola en la cocina.

–Yo sé que estaban aquí –sentenció ofuscada, y se fue a bañar.

…

Cualquiera podría bien haber creído que el Buscador estrella del campeonato acababa de volverse loco, y no porque le haga ojitos al chucho que saltando cruza a su lado el estadio, más bien porque va gesticulando como si la vida se le fuera en ello y modula como si hablara solo, que es sabido, es un mal hábito.

–Que en serio, Canuto, ya me echaron la bronca del siglo por haber perdido el partido.

El perro lanudo y enorme movió la cola y James de reojo vio que el chucho echaba la cabeza hacia abajo, entrecerraba los ojos y estiraba un poco la boca, como si los perros pudieran estirar las comisuras de sus bocas y reírse tanto cuanto pueda parecerse a una risa ese gruñido gutural, esa vergüenza de risa, que sin embargo, lleva algo de Sirius.

–Se nos viene la luna, Canuto. ¿Qué haremos? –preguntó al aire –no te das una idea de lo molesto que es recordar que no puedes responder. Una mierda. ¿Por qué no podrán hablar los perros?

En dos zancadas, los vestuarios se hicieron ante ellos, y Sirius se mandó dentro antes que James, porque así es él, gustoso de llamar la atención, colarse entre las duchas y pasearse entre las piernas de todos los seres humanos.  
Ya volvería luego, con una sonrisa de _he hecho la gran vida, cuernos, _y él le dirá _sí, lo sé. Es que así somos los jugadores de Quidditch, el tamaño es proporcional a nuestras escobas. Las de volar, quiero decir, _y como James lo conoce prácticamente de toda la vida (porque el tiempo que pasaron separados, durante la tierna –o no tanto– infancia se ve equilibrada por todo el tiempo que estuvieron juntos antes de existir) y de tantas aventuras como pueda imaginar, sabe que Sirius se reirá entre dientes _¿entonces por qué tu escoba es tan grande, Cornamenta? Si fuera como dices, deberías apoyar tu lindo culo en una ramita _y luego, sin venir a cuento comentaría que _¿sabías que ninguna mujer necesita vestirse para acariciar a un perro encantador y galán?_

Cuando James se mete dentro del uniforme, es otro. Canuto tumbado en el césped rascándose las patas con la nariz cuando en realidad lo que quiere es rascarse la nariz con las patas, le importa poco y nada. Emily, una de las cazadoras, está muy sentadita a su lado, y le rasca la cabeza y juega con sus orejas y Sirius se deja, porque así es él: se hace el duro pero es un cachorro al que le gustan los mimos y correr atrás de la pelotita. Claro que si el entrenador vuelve a atraparlo jugando a _trae la pelota _con la Quaffle, Canuto se la va a pasar bastante mal. Por eso se queda a un lado cuando empiezan las prácticas y todos lo olvidan, y desde su sitio tiene pase libre para ver todos los entrenamientos que quiera, suficientemente conforme con su motocicleta para no envidiarle nada a ese cuernos, y así están, sumergidos en paz.

…

Cuando despertó, la parte desecha de su cama, algo así como una trinchera o como una delimitación tan abstracta como pueda serlo, le indicó que Sirius se había colado (otra vez) en su cama y que (otra vez) le había dejado en la mañana. Remus nunca creyó poder acostumbrarse a una canallada semejante, pero ahí está, tomando una actitud injustificable como una cotidianeidad, siendo más culpable que Sirius por ser quien se presta al uso y abuso indiscriminado.

Cambió las sábanas, se metió a la ducha y se encontró con Peter en la esquina de todas las mañanas. Allí fueron a desayunar en uno de esos locales de reunión para magos madrugadores donde los desayunos de Hogwarts eran una utopía y uno debía conformarse con las tostadas ilimitadas se reproducen como conejos en una canasta de mimbre, el zumo de manzana o de calabaza o el té religioso del nacionalista, y los bollos de crema o los huevos cocidos, los crepes o los panqueques.  
Peter gusta de desayunar huevos día por medio, y bollos de crema los días pares. El zumo es religiosamente de manzana, mientras que Remus elige perder su tiempo bebiendo té con una cucharada de azúcar (de las que se revuelven solas mientras él lee el periódico) y desplegar su edición matutina de El Profeta, donde comenta con su voz más monótona que se ha aprobado un nuevo decreto o tal equipo ha perdido la fecha; rara se vez se pasea por los obituarios, porque cree firmemente que su desempeño a lo largo del día es proporcional a su humor de la mañana, y el suyo generalmente está pasado por agua, y sus gruñidos tienen nombre y apellido (apellido oscuro si los hay), gusta de cantar a los gritos en la ducha, va dejando todo regado a su paso y ladra cuando se transforma en un chucho pulgoso de ojos grandes.

–Dentro de poco será la luna llena, Lunático –comentó Peter distraídamente.

–No lo digas –le reprendió Remus, desviando su atención del periódico para constatar que ningún oído ajeno estuviera prestando atención a una conversación que no le atañe. Los años pasaban y el único que no había conseguido tratar el tema con condescendencia, casi con burla, un poco codeándolo, era Remus. James solía aludir a ello como _nuestro pequeño problema peludo, _y Sirius aludía al tema cada vez que sacaba a colación sus _ganas de correr toda la noche_.

–Nadie está escuchando.

–Eso no lo sabes –objetó. Peter sonrió. Un poco condescendiente, matutino, como cada vez que falta poco para la luna, algo así como mirar su vaso, y sonreír justo cuando los labios tocan el vidrio del vaso. –Lo tuyo es como la menstruación –determinó.

…

Las cinco. Dos minutos más, dos minutos menos, pero esencialmente las cinco.

Cuando se metió en eso creyó que sólo trabajarían de noche, porque así es como pasa en las novelas. Capuchas, ropa oscura y la noche cubriéndole los pasos, pero no. Se equivocaba. También había mucho que hacer de día, porque cuando dicen que el crimen no duerme, están diciendo la verdad.

–Quiero a McKinnon en mi despacho ahora –vociferó Moody, el jefe del departamento de Aurors del ministerio de Magia. Era un hombre relativamente joven, de complexión robusta a pesar de las corridas que se merecía su buen empleo con buena gana. Lo importante es saber que tiene un temperamento que atemoriza al mismo Satanás, cosas que pasan.

Marlene apareció no mucho después de que la orden fuera dada a la secretaria, lo cual no es decir poco. La pobre secretaria que necesita la remuneración para pagar la renta debió correr dos pasillos y medio para colarse en un ascensor superpoblado donde no cabría siquiera una pulga, tolerar que le echaran un café encima y que se le metieran los comunicados voladores (innovación que tiene a todo el mundo como loco) en el pelo. Luego de un paseo de vértigo por medio Ministerio, acabó encontrando a la solicitada Marlene McKinnon, que vaya a saber Merlin para qué diantres la quiere su jefe, y como sea, la secretaria la compadece.

– ¿Qué hay? –preguntó Marlene con una sonrisita, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Llevaba un café en la mano y el cabello hacia atrás.

–Buenos días, Jefe –le corrigió él con pocas pulgas –Tengo un trabajo para ti, McKinnon.

–Para eso estoy aquí, jefe –bromeó ella.

Ojalá no hubiera estado.

Cuando se dio cuenta que todo estaba mal, ya era tarde. Fue como una iluminación repentina, como percatarse de que algo allí –en lo concurrido de la calle– iba francamente mal, y ver que los encapuchados existen pero existen de verdad, fue un golpe duro.

Todo fue muy rápido al principio, mascullando un _no _como desgarrado, y sacando su varita, le indicó a su compañero que los tres locos de la calle de enfrente iban a volarlos a todos en pedazos, y a penas sí hubo tiempo para salvar a una poca gente, para cruzar la calle corriendo sin oír las bocinas que se alzaban en protesta y exclamar las primeras maldiciones que se le vinieran a la mente. ¿Duelos a las cinco de la tarde en el Londres muggle? ¿A quién le importa eso? A Marlene en ese momento no.

Explotó en una esquina una toma de agua, estallaron los cristales de dos escaparates y todo se volvió un estambre de gritos y de alarmas. Nadie entendió nada, pero allí, cinco aurors del Ministerio estaban enfrentándose a tres Mortifagos y el juego de luces (rojas, azules, algunas verdes y pocas violetas) era mucho más mortal de lo que parecía a simple vista.

La risa de Fabian la descolocó. Todo era un caos, y Fabian tenía la osadía de reírse, y cómo. Se reía con toda la boca sin estarse quieto, avanzaba a la par que iban surgiendo hechizos de su boca y de su varita. Sería la primera vez que veía a Fabian sin Gideon, y sería la primera vez que lo mirara y lo viera en serio. No como Fabian, alto, apuesto y carismático, hermano de Gideon, sino como Fabian, el que lleva las batallas tatuadas en la piel, el que es un temerario, el que nació para estar allí en ese momento, de quien Gideon es hermano.

Entonces oyó una maldición susurrante y se percató de cuán tonta había sido. Su pelo se volvió un lío en su cara, levantó la varita y como en sus peores sueños, apuntó a su enemigo y no supo qué decir. Una laguna en la mente y una luz golpeándole el pecho, derribándola. No soltó su varita.

Lo último que vio fue la aglomeración de nubes grises sobre Londres y la voz de Fabian gritando su nombre. _¡Marlene!_ Y otra vez. Y de nuevo.

…

Ni bien leyó el mensaje de Alice, buscó en el perchero de su casa su impermeable y en la desesperación, hizo algo que en cualquier otro momento donde la razón rigiera su vida, no hubiera hecho. Le escribió a James. Garabateó unas líneas y con la misma lechuza de Alice, le escribió a James Potter.  
Luego agarró las llaves de casa, le explicó a su madre que no sabía cuándo volvería pero que le enviaría una lechuza ni bien lo supiera, y se desapareció casi enseguida, conteniendo esa urgencia que Alice le había transmitido en dos líneas de caligrafía temblorosa y desprolija, con alguna que otra falta de ortografía y sin tiempo para ninguna otra explicación.

–Pero ¿qué pasó, cielo? –inquirió su madre, con la preocupación en el rostro, como esa vez que Petunia se fue a misa en plena tempestad sin dejar una mísera nota y regresó a las dos horas, empapada hasta la médula, para darse cuenta que su casa era un caos y que todo el mundo parecía haber colapsado. Se sintió fatal, pero Lily sospecha que también disfrutó un poco (mucho) toda esa atención que había recaído en ella de inmediato.

– ¿Recuerdas a mi amiga Marlene? Está en el hospital.

…

San Mungo. Un sinfín de pasillos blancos con olor a desinfectante y cuadros y esculturas de respetables intelectuales que muy serios posaban a los ojos de todos y se sacaban los mocos cuando creían que nadie estaba mirándolos.  
No hay un lugar que Frank odie más que San Mungo, que ese olor pestilente a inyecciones y medi-magos con sus dietas estrictas y sus pociones horribles; que esos pasillos que siempre parecen desencadenar en más pasillos que van a ningún lugar, y las flores como presagios de muerte que van de acá para allá en manos de gente que camina detenida en un tiempo ajeno al tiempo, en un espacio ajeno al espacio.  
Le enferma estar en San Mungo.

–A mí me recuerda a la enfermería de la escuela –comenta Peter con una sonrisita –Pero más grande –hace una pausa, camina más ligero, mira el piso y vuelve a hablar: –siempre acabábamos ahí. Para faltar a clase, cada vez que Remus se enfermaba, todas las veces que James se rompía un hueso jugando al Quidditch o cada vez que Sirius se peleaba con alguien.

Frank no le dice nada, porque entre ese malestar general que San Mungo provoca en él y la preocupación por tranquilizar a Alice, es poca la atención que le presta. Está claro, sin embargo, que Peter se siente muy orgulloso de todo lo que dice.

…

– ¡Ah, San Mungo! –exclamó Sirius, gesticulando con las manos primero y con todos los brazos después –Todos salimos de aquí y aquí todos regresaremos, cuando seamos viejos y feos y ya no estemos en condiciones para ligar, beber o cualquier cosa que valga la pena en la vida.

–Habla por ti, yo seré un viejo con buena salud.

–Porque te estás volviendo viejo ahora, Cornamenta, es lo que yo digo. Yo seré eternamente joven, incluso cuando cumpla los sesenta y en vez de ser padrino de tus hijos sea padrino de los hijos de tus hijos. Ah, sí, ya lo puedo ver. Y ellos vendrán a mí y me dirán _tío Sirius, ¿nos llevas a dar una vuelta en moto? _y también _¿por qué no puedes ser tú mi abuelo en vez del imbécil de cuernos, que se pasa el día sentado en su puta mecedora tejiendo calcetines con la abuela Lily?_

– ¿Tejiendo calcetines, Canuto? ¿En serio? Gracias, mejor amigo –refunfuñó –Mis nietos no me llamarán Cuernos, además. Me llamarán James.

–Otro despunte de originalidad, ¿eh?

–Vale, que me llamen…que me llamen… ¡Lily!

Sirius se echó a reír sin disimulo, con esa risa estruendosa que no se reserva siquiera en un hospital, donde desde los cuadros unas viejas hurracas los miran con desaprobación y el cartel que solicita silencio revolotea a su alrededor armando todo un revuelo. Ni siquiera guarda compostura cuando un féretro negro pasa volando a su lado, seguido de una procesión de angustiadas personas.

– ¿Lily? ¿En serio?

–No, idiota. Lily está allá –masculla, avergonzado, y entonces señala el lugar donde una muchachita pelirroja busca indicaciones en un plano. Los oye, los mira con desmedido reproche, se arrepiente de haberles avisado. Se lamenta. Todo a una velocidad de vértigo.

– ¿No puedes comportarse al menos en un hospital, Black?

–También me alegro de verte, pelirroja.

…

A Marlene le molesta que la gente sepa cuando está herida o cuando está enferma, porque eso la lleva a sentirse herida o enferma. Prefiere andar con fiebre por la calle y vendarse en el baño antes de salir. Le molesta, también, que vengan a verla y que le digan qué puede hacer y qué no. Y desde luego, le molesta el frenesí descontrolado de Alice, que desde hace media hora va de un lado al otro de la habitación como si quisiera o pudiera o se planteara cavar un foso en el piso.

–Venga, Alice –susurra. –Cálmate.

– ¡En San Mungo! –exclama, un poco desquiciada vaya a saber Merlín por qué –En San Mungo, cariño, ¿cómo fue que acabamos aquí?

– ¿Un accidente? –improvisa, y entonces se da cuenta que Alice (persona curiosa si las hay, de esas que nunca ha podido superar la etapa de los por qué en la infancia) va a indagar hasta obtener una respuesta que la satisfaga, respuesta que Marlene no conoce, porque no puede darle la versión original. –Vamos, ve a casa, prepara la cena e invita a Frank.

–Frank viene para aquí.

– ¿Cómo que viene Frank?

– ¡Y Lily! Y ¿por qué hay un desfile de aurors en la puerta? ¡Moody, Marlene, Moody está aquí! ¡El mismísimo jefe de los aurors! Claro que también tus novios, los Prewett, y la mitad del Ministerio. ¡Si hasta oí que alguien mencionaba a Dumbledore!

–Hay muchos aurors apostados en el pasillo porque, además de ser auror, soy una persona muy importante –bromea, buscando ser menos Marlene y más Fabian. Alice pone cara de mala leche y resopla. En ningún momento abandona el plan de cavar un agujero.

No, si la verdad es que acabar herida es un hastío.

...

En algún momento Marlene perdió la cuenta de toda la gente que se metió en su habitación. Sabe que los primeros fueron Frank y Peter, con unos aires festivos que la tranquilizaron bastante, y que agriaron el ya de por sí agrio humor de Alice.

–Bien, ¿qué está pasando? –pregunta Sirius, cruzándose de brazos y apoyando la espalda en la puerta.

Alice lo mira, y parece como si quisiera gritar _¡llevo preguntando lo mismo desde hace semanas, por Merlín!, _Peter se encoge un poco en su sitio, Lily espera en silencio, como si creyera que ese no es tema suyo, aunque está en su naturaleza preocuparse por Marlene y llenarla de consejos del tipo _abrígate cuando salgas _y _por favor, cuídate mucho. _Frank parece tan determinado en saber como parece Sirius cuando habla, y cuando James entra en la habitación, irrumpe como quien está en su propio cuarto, empujando a Sirius contra la pared y quitándole todo lo solemne a su actuación; y nadie le presta atención a Sirius, porque cuando James entra, lo hace precedido de Albus Dumbledore, director de Hogwarts.

– ¿Pueden creerlo? ¡Dumbledore está aquí!

–Creo que hay mucho que hablar –refunfuña Alastor Moody de mala gana, haciéndose paso. Sirius Black estampado en la pared parece haber pasado al olvido. Dumbledore se acomoda las gafas de medialuna y sonríe cavilando, convencido de que el destino es quizás una magia más poderosa que esa que sale de la varita de los magos; poder equivalente al que le atribuye al amor, quizás, a la magia muggle de amar como morir por alguien. Esto tenía que suceder, de alguna manera u otra, por mucho que le huyeran, tenía que suceder. Qué bien le vendría tener los bolsillos llenos de caramelos de limón para calmar los ánimos.

…

– ¿Orden del Fenix? –inquiere Remus, escéptico. Sirius hace una mueca. En cualquier otro caso sonreiría como el que más y diría algo así como _esto es una pasada, _pero encuentra muchos oscuros en tan pocos claros que ya ni siquiera quiere bromear al respecto.  
Se apoya en la mesada, mira las musarañas del techo y le roba aire al mundo. Le gusta pensar que tiene el pelo más largo que la última vez que se miró, pero no es más que una artimaña débil para no pensar en otras cosas, esas terribles que empiezan con efe de familia desequilibrada y amante de las artes oscuras y acaba con Regulus, su hermano Regulus, con su culpabilidad tocándole el hombro para ver si se digna a darse vuelta y mirarla a la cara, porque Regulus –no el que se parece a él pero falla en lo encandilador, no el desgarbado de la sonrisa como línea de horizonte y la palabra que cala justo allí donde duele, que perpetra en la carne; Regulus el chiquillo que llevaba el flequillo largo cuando niño y que tropezaba cada vez que se vestía con la túnica de su padre para ser más grande, ese que temía de las tormentas y siempre acababa en su cuarto– es todavía su herman(it)o, Regulus es ese curaba pájaros heridos a escondidas, el de la inmensa nobleza que ha dejado abandonado en el agujero más sucio y oscuro del mundo, allí donde sabía que iban a extirparle todo lo bueno si no se lo habían quitado ya, donde iban a privarlo de una opinión, de lo bueno de razonar, e iban a llenarlo de repeticiones y convicciones cruentas y erróneas. Y si pasó, si su hermano es ahora más Black y menos Regulus, Sirius Black es completamente culpable de eso.

–Creo que ya es hora de una de esas agradables visitas familiares –dice con amargura, relajando los hombros y el cuello – ¿crees que me perdonen si no les llevo un presente? ¿y si mato al puto elfo doméstico cuando no me deje entrar?

– ¿Realmente estoy oyendo a Sirius Black decir que entrará por la puerta grande de Grimmauld Place?

–No, Lunático, esas son fantasías tuyas –bromea –dije que nunca regresaría y jamás regresaré –hay algo de promesa (no, de promesa no, de juramento, mucho más solemne, mucho más afirmado, mucho más tangible y furioso) en su boca cuando se mueve y en sus palabras cuando se pronuncian. – ¿Recuerdas a mi linda prima Bella? Le encantará verme.

…

–Necesito ser parte de esto –fue lo primero que dijo Frank cuando salieron de San Mungo, como si de golpe y porrazo recuperara todas esas fuerzas que el mejor hospital mágico del Reino Unido le había quitado.  
Alice no tuvo necesidad de preguntar a qué mierda estaba refiriéndose, porque así como él, ella no podía quitarse de la cabeza la voz serena y resquebrajada de Dumbledore contándoles un cuento, uno de los de antes de dormir, de la lucha por lo que es correcto después de haber descartado seguir el camino de lo que es fácil; la invitación abierta a formar parte de una rebelión suicida, de una utopía de guerra que no pueden ganar. Alice puede firmar en esa calle sin luz, en ese momento privado de calendario, que no pueden ganar.  
Alice en silencio es un suceso tan estrambótico que estremece, es como el anticipo de la Hecatombe, como una muerte anunciada o la certeza del cuchillo contra la piel. Un abismo.  
Frank tiene la certeza de cuánto le hubiera gustado a Alice nunca oír eso de él. Porque lo heroico es heroico en las novelas y en los cuentos, en lo tangible tiene más de angustia que de heroísmo.

Frank no necesita permiso de nadie para hacer nada, eso lo saben muy bien los dos, pero por una vez en su vida decide ser un capullo y pedirle la bendición haciendo de la palabra petición un mensaje subliminal que susurra a media voz en los oídos de ambos.  
¿Cómo darle la bendición para morir?

–Es una locura.

–Alguien tiene que hacerlo.

– ¿Por qué tú? ¿Por qué nosotros? –le espeta ella, enfadada. No con Frank, con su propia cobardía, con sus miedos, con las guerras que se dicen a media voz, con los mártires que regalan sus vidas por el egoísmo de creerse los únicos, los indicados. Con la ética. Está enfadada con la ética, con esa sensación que le acaricia la piel y le dice que de alguna forma u otra va a formar parte de eso, que es capaz.

–Eso es lo primero que se preguntó Marlene, o Moody, o Dumbledore –respondió Frank con gentileza, sujetándole los hombros menudos con sus manos grandes. –Y al final todos entendieron que si no lo hacían ellos, no lo haría nadie.

Le abraza. Esa criatura menuda y sin fuerza que es Alice le abraza rodeándole la espalda con los brazos y enterrando en su pecho el rostro, y Frank la deja, porque entiende que Alice está necesitando un lugar donde sentirse a salvo y a lo mejor llorar.

–Nunca te vi tan desesperanzada.

–Aprovéchalo. Mañana soy otra, seré parte de algo que es más grande que yo, que nosotros. Porque alguien tiene que hacerlo, ¿verdad?

Ah, sí. Puede firmar allí mismo cualquier documento que prediga que no pueden ganar esa farsa de guerra, pero no va a dejar que a Frank lo derroten solo.

…

Se está volviendo una mala costumbre eso de aceptar las propuestas de Potter incluso antes de que las formule y dejarse arrastrar por Londres en pos de una charla banal y fingir que no pasa nada entre ellos, que no son más que amigos (quién iba a decir que acabaría siendo amiga de James Potter) aunque persigan el tiempo que están solos y busquen estirar el que pasan juntos hasta que empieza a desgarrarse por el centro y a desfigurarse en los bordes.

Ese lugar no era para nada la casa que imaginaba para James Potter. Absolutamente para nada. Tenía una fachada de esas que te dejan imaginando una casa enorme y ostentosa, donde predomina el blanco y todo es cristal negro, divanes y escaleras; y los árboles toleraban desnudos el frío inminente del otoño, que se hace sentir.  
Sin embargo, paradoja de James, por dentro era una casita acogedora, con una chimenea de esas que arden durante todo el invierno y hacen del frío del exterior una utopía, de esas de ladrillos barnizados y retratos enmarcados encima, donde un crío volaba en una escoba y las nubes se sucedían dando la idea de una continuidad, o donde una pareja de aspecto amable se abrazaban por la cintura y se besaban las mejillas, sonriendo a quien sacara la foto.  
La sala daba lugar a la cocina, el olor a canela y vainilla hacía pensar que alguien había pasado la noche en vela cocinando galletas (Lily no le creería aunque James jurara que fue él) y todo mantenía un aspecto a foto de primavera, a casa familiar que estremecía.

–Mis padres –dijo James, deteniéndose detrás de ella y mirando la misma foto de la pareja. Junto a esa había una tercera que Lily no había visto. En ella estaba Sirius, abrazado a la madre de James. Su padre le despeinaba el cabello y por un extremo James aparecía corriendo para colarse en la foto.

– ¿Black?

–Ah, sí. De cuando vivía aquí –sonrió James, mirando la foto con esa añoranza que traen los buenos tiempos.

– ¿Black vivió aquí?

–Un tiempo, después de mandarse a mudar de su casa.

Lily abrió la boca para decir algo, pero al cabo volvió a cerrarla, porque de pronto ese Sirius Black le parecía otra persona distinta del Sirius de siempre, el gamberro que cree que ser un capullo fomenta el atractivo físico, y que se ríe con toda la boca para llamar la atención.

–Los padres de Sirius tenían en alto estima ciertos ideales y prejuicios que en la sociedad no son extraños. –le explicó James. –Ya sabes, pureza de sangre, el predominio de ellos sobre quienes consideran impuros e inferiores. Creen poder reclamar más derechos sobre la magia que los demás.

–Sé lo que significa creer en la pureza de la sangre –apuntó Lily, haciendo una mueca. El recuerdo de Severus llamándola sangre-sucia en el lago cruzó su mente como un flash, como un relámpago en la oscuridad. Vio y oyó el odio antes de regresar una vez más a la sala de Potter.

James hizo una mueca que Lily no vio, por estar de espaldas a él, y entonces ella recordó haberle prometido a su madre enviarle una lechuza para mantenerla informada.  
Escaleras arriba, en la tercer habitación, Lily encontraría a Merlina, la lechuza de James. Merlina la miraría con sus ojos enormes y Lily se asustaría de verla despuntando en la oscuridad. Ataría apurada su nota improvisada y la vería perderse fuera, en la oscuridad y en lo incierto.  
Lily nunca había estado en la casa de James, mucho menos en la planta alta de la casa de James, y no es que sea una de esas personas curiosas que se sienten en derecho a investigar en casa ajena, es simplemente que el _Canuto estuvo aquí _escrito con letras blancas en una puerta de madera llama la atención de quien incluso prefiere que nada capte su atención. Y estaba entreabierta, la puerta, vamos.

–Lumus –susurró como quien hace una travesura aunque sabe que está mal, y colando un pie entre el dintel y la puerta, metió el brazo y la varita, iluminando una habitación con una única cama tendida, un armario y una pared minada de posters con jugadores de Quidditch en movimiento que la instaban a apagar la luz.  
Cuando James puso la mano sobre su hombro, no pudo evitar sobresaltarse y dejar caer su varita al suelo. La luz seguía allí, alumbrando un sector virgen de pared y creando allí sombras incomprensibles.  
Se dio vuelta con violencia y como si le hubieran sacado el alma por la boca, le miró con los ojos desorbitados y algo de reproche (bien sabe James que Lily siempre guarda algo de espacio para los regaños). Él se rió entre dientes y le dijo algo así como ¿_has oído hablar del famoso chocolate caliente especial de James Potter? No es algo que todo el mundo tenga el privilegio de probar._

Mucho de razón tenía respecto de lo sublime de su chocolate caliente, aunque que a Lily le costara aceptarlo.

–Yo soy un desordenado –sonrió James, como si ser un lío constituyera una parte importante en su orgullo. –Pero los elfos domésticos de mis padres son los mejores.

– ¿Oíste todo lo que Dumbledore dijo? –preguntó Lily. No venía a cuento con lo despreocupado de la conversación, ni con el ambiente agradable, ni siquiera con el recuento de ladrillos de la sala, pero tenía que preguntar, incluso aunque preguntara sabiendo la respuesta, y James se pusiera serio de golpe.

– ¿Qué hay con eso?

–No lo sé. ¿No has pensado en…?

– ¿Y tú? ¿Piensas unirte?

–Nunca habrá nada más significativo que esto.

– ¿Lo harás por lo significativo, entonces? –preguntó James, revolviendo el chocolate de su taza tan sólo por hacer algo. Dejó caer los hombros y cruzó las piernas sobre el sillón. Lily flexionó las suyas, recargando la espalda en el apoyabrazos y como si lo necesitara, buscó centrar la atención en algo. Cualquier cosa, pero algo más allá de los ojos de James mirándola fijamente.

–No. No, claro que no. Siento que ahora que conozco la causa no puedo ignorarla, que es mi responsabilidad.

– ¿Responsabilidad? Nadie habló de responsabilidades –sentenció James. A Lily le molestó ese comentario, ese entre otros mil que James pudiera haber hecho, porque le recordaba cómo era la relación de James Potter con los compromisos y las responsabilidades.

–Mi responsabilidad para con todo aquel que deba someterse a un cambio que yo puedo frenar –replicó ella. –Todo esto, James, lo que conocemos está cambiando. La gente desaparece, muere y ellos, estos…Mortifagos tienen impunidad. Pero podemos cambiar eso, por nosotros, y la gente que es importante. No puedo ser indiferente hasta que vengan por mí, porque entonces va a ser tarde.

James sonrió. Si hubiera habido un momento más inoportuno que ese para sonreír con toda la boca, Lily no habría podido ofenderse más. Cerca estuvo de pararse (ni siquiera el mejor chocolate _tibio _del mundo mágico valía eso), buscar su abrigo y mandarse a mudar, pero como si la adivinara, James le soltó ese tipo de cosas que dice cuando no se da cuenta que puede descolocar a alguien:

–Venga, ya somos dos.

…

Gracias a todos por los reviews, el cielo ya es suyo (?).


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer. **Nada de lo que puedas reconocer me pertenece.  
**Advertencia.** Relaciones hombre/hombre.

A Alikum, porqe sí

**Invencibles**

**VI.**

Llegó a casa después del desayuno, porque aunque intentó irse a primera hora, James le soltó una perorata de hora y media sobre lo importante que es la primera comida y sobre cómo nadie abandona la casa de sus padres sin que parezca que han intentado rellenarle para Navidad.

Nunca imaginó que un chico como James Potter –de los mimados y consentidos, los arrogantes que creen que la vida está hecha a medida y que el mundo cabe perfectamente en la palma de sus manos– siguiera usando esos pijamas de Snitchs que tanto intentó ocultar durante todo el tiempo que duró su noviazgo, y que más allá de lo ridículo y bizarro de su pijama, se levantara más temprano que ella con tal de preparar waffles, artimaña sucia donde las haya, porque nadie puede resistir los waffles y porque

– ¿Sales conmigo, Lily? –es como un arrebato, como un inevitable, como que su boca diga lo que su mente censura, y que todo su cuerpo se relaje quitándose un peso de encima y vuelva a tensarse al instante, porque vamos, Lily _va _a rechazarlo como siempre ha pasado, sólo que ha perdido la costumbre del _no_ rotundo, de su mirada severa y su voz amable.  
Ella es demasiado buena para él.

–No otra vez –se ríe ella, y no es poco lo que lo sorprende esa sonrisa, que tiene más de estirar un poco la comisura de los labios que de la acción y efecto de reírse, casi como un espasmo. –No empieces con eso de nuevo.

– ¿Sales conmigo?

– ¿Cuándo dejarás de preguntarme lo mismo? –se cruza de brazos, frunce el ceño y James, que nunca entendió nada de colores, cree que lo naranja de su pelo queda perfecto con lo verde de su tapado, y que Lily brilla cuando intenta desviar la atención, parecer elocuente y simpática y rechazarlo de una manera que no duela, casi como diciendo _podríamos olvidar que dijiste eso y comer los waffles_. _Por cierto, ¿te dije alguna vez lo mucho que me gustan los taburetes altos?_

–Cuando me digas que sí –sonrisa de gamberro, palabras que salen holgazanas y desligadas de su boca. No puede ser de otra manera.

–El mejor chocolate caliente y unos waffles de ensueño, ¿qué más esconde James Potter detrás de las gafas? –bromeó.

–Me lo reservo para nuestra luna de miel.

– ¿Cómo sabes que va a funcionar? Lo intentamos y fracasó –apunta ella, jugando con el tenedor. Él sin mirarla fue a por la jarra del zumo y sirvió dos vasos casi hasta el tope, como si buscara una forma de ganar tiempo y pensar en una respuesta ingeniosa.

–Porque si quieres que funcione, tienes que intentarlo dos veces y hacerlo de forma distinta –no es su ocurrencia lo que la deslumbra –no lo va a admitir, pero sí, la deslumbra–, es lo honesto que suena cuando él lo dice, es la convicción.

–En el hipotético caso de que quisiera salir contigo, ¿qué haríamos exactamente?

–Lo que quieras, cualquier cosa.

–Oh, fantástico –no lo mira porque de mirarlo se le escaparía la risa por todos lados –todavía no puedo convencer a Alice de que me acompañe a un museo de historia muggle. –y es recién después de fijarse bien en la cara de James, lo de la mueca contenida y la nariz ligeramente fruncida, que se echa a reír.  
Primero suspira, luego sonríe como un bobo y al final –con miedo– le pregunta que si va enserio, y entonces se ofende porque ha caído en una broma tonta e inofensiva y alega que _estás jugando conmigo cuando yo voy muy en serio, Lily._

–Vale.

– ¿Vale qué?

–Vale-acepto-salir-contigo.

Y cuando llega a su casa y se quita el abrigo, allí está su madre, muy sentadita en el sillón, quitándole el polvo a unos viejos retratos donde figuran ella y Petunia cuando niñas. A su madre sólo le hace falta mirarla de reojo, sonreírle con sólo media sonrisa y decir

–Ya recuerdo a este chico James. Potter, ¿verdad? Ese que tanto te gustaba

con voz de madre, de amiga y consejera, esa a la que nunca ha podido guardarle ni el más mínimo y tonto de los secretos y que siempre le adivina las mentiras.

–Oh, Dios, que me maten si no sé yo cuánto te gusta todavía ese chico, Lily Evans.

…

–Miren quién está aquí –su voz seguía siendo la misma de siempre, pero había cambiado algo en la manera de hablar, como si abriera menos la boca y se reservara más, como si cada palabra fuera un privilegio del oyente, algo que ella escupe con repugnancia, haciendo de todo cuanto no sea ella, un ente, un ser inferior. Y lo cree, de verdad cree (y Sirius lo sabe) lo de la inferioridad.

– ¿Me extrañaste, Bella? –se sonríe. No como cuando está con James y sus sonrisas son frescas, muestras gratis de lo mucho que disfruta la vida que lleva, la que elige para sí entre tantas otras.  
La sonrisa de ahora es más fría, más cínica, un cinismo que Bella entiende como si fuera un idioma (y si lo fuera, ella lo hablaría como a la lengua madre). Una sonrisa déspota.

Bella se sonríe. Lleva el cabello mucho más largo que la última vez que la vio, que fue hace tanto tiempo que Sirius ya ni siquiera puede contarlo. Años, varios.

– ¿Ya te aburriste de la escoria sangre-sucia? –susurra con voz dulce y maternal. Sirius siempre ha odiado la cara que pone cuando habla así, como si la voz acarreara una forma especial de poner la boca.

–No realmente. No te das una idea de lo buenos que son en el sexo –ahí es cuando tiene que sacar su lado gamberro a relucir, para afianzarse más sobre las plantas de los pies y levantar el mentón, orgulloso de la vida que eligió, negándose al miedo de la amenaza explícita que es Bellatrix cuando se mueve, saca su varita y se le echa encima, pegándose a su cuerpo, clavándole la varita en el cuello. Le ha golpeado la espalda contra la suciedad con pared del callejón más ignorado de las afueras de Londres, pero está bien. Cuando Bellatrix le apunta con la varita, lo que menos importa es que la pared esté sucia; pero de alguna manera, se siente más tranquilo cuando ella está tan cerca que no existirá un tiempo físico entre el momento en el que pronuncie una maldición y el momento en que él la sienta estrellar contra su piel. Lo calma esa presión, esa amenaza que a otros volvería locos de terror. –Maldito traidor de la sangre.

–Venga, Bella –no, no es una súplica ni mucho menos, Sirius Black no puede rebajarse a ese nivel. Ni aunque su vida dependa de ello. No hay honor en salvarse suplicando. –Los dos sabemos que me aprecias más que esto, que no habrá hombre que pueda ponerse a tu altura como yo, que conmigo se irá la diversión.

– ¿Hombre a mi altura, dices? –susurra contra su oído, y Sirius puede sentir su respiración, su aliento cálido, cada vez que sopla el aire o lo deja entrar en su boca. Ella se ríe, quizás demasiado fuerte, y cuando afloja el agarre precipitadamente, se descubre una manga y le enseña un tatuaje negro y horrible que Sirius ya ha visto una infinidad de veces antes y que podía presagiar en la piel de su apellido, en la esencia de la sangre de su sangre, que de todas es la sangre más sucia. Sangre cubierta de sangre, de vidas arrebatadas, de crímenes bañados en impunidad.  
Hay algo repugnante en cómo se besa el tatuaje (la significación) con una devoción enfermiza.

–Recuerda bien, Sirius, que voy a ser yo la que acabe contigo, pero eso será después de que veas en lo que se ha convertido Regulus. Él sí nos hace sentir orgullosos.

(En ese lugar, ese día y ese momento murió Sirius Black en manos de Bellatrix Black por primera vez. Ella nunca lo supo).

…

Se baja la capucha recién cuando pone un pie en el amplio recinto. Nadie lo mira, nadie lo conoce, él es dueño de un poder inimaginable. Resuenan sus pasos sobre las baldosas que los elfos han estado limpiando durante largas horas. Irrumpen el silencio, lo quiebran.  
Las puertas al final del recinto se abren para él, para el poder de su mano, de su mirada y de sus palabras. El ascenso fue inmediato, es innegable que allí sí saben apreciar cuestiones elementales: jerarquías.

Cuando entra no lo mira. Sabe que está muy cómodo en una suerte de trono que ha escogido entre tantos otros tronos para que fuera su trono, que lo ha ido a comprar uno de los vasallos novatos al Callejón Knocturn, y que está muy complacido con su nueva adquisición; pero de todos modos evita mirarlo. No es como si pudiera, como si al cerrar los ojos o desviar la mirada, no supiera describir exactamente cada detalle del que ahora llama Amo. Las manos relajadas sobre los apoyabrazos, derecha la espalda hasta lo imposible, una sonrisa que parece la línea del horizonte, y que esconde algo aterrador aunque él no supiera exactamente nombrar de qué se trata.  
El cabello sobre la frente le confiere el mismo aspecto que tenía cuando era estudiante en Hogwarts, apuesto, buen mozo e inofensivo. Algo hay en Tom Riddle que es aterrador, como un halo que lo envuelve, pero que no puede ser visto. Algo hay en Lord Voldemort que es como un enigma, como una palabra tabú, como algo que uno prefiere no saber para protegerse más.

Cuando se arrodilla frente a su señor y baja la cabeza, pareciera que todo el frío del universo está consumado en ese único punto donde su segunda piel, que es la ropa que viste, entra en contacto con las baldosas que forman el suelo. Levanta despacio la cabeza, como si quisiera retrasar el momento de verlo a la cara y que su propia cara quede descubierta a la cara de Lord Voldemort, a su inteligencia mortífera.

–Mi buen Regulus Black –gesticula Lord Voldemort, alargando su nombre hasta el infinito, casi jugando con él en la punta de la lengua, paladeándolo. Regulus no está seguro si a su Amo le gusta el sabor de su nombre, y de nuevo prefiere seguir respirando incertidumbres, aunque esté inundado de certezas. Certezas como que sí, en efecto, hay algo que a su Amo le gusta de nombre, una ironía, alguna letra, algún fonema. Alago hay, además de certezas.

–Mi señor.

–Has sabido cumplir bien tus consignas –cuando habla, parece que medita. Nunca se toma tanto tiempo, todo lo que hace y todo lo que dice, fue planeado y repasado con anticipación, pero hoy quiere ser dueño del tiempo también, y Regulus lo está sufriendo (será por eso que tanto lo disfruta Lord Voldemort), porque todo cuanto quiere es acabar de una buena vez con eso y marcharse a casa –es por eso que te he escogido especialmente a ti para esta nueva labor. ¿Recuerdas a Severus Snape?

–Sí, mi señor –no le brillan los ojos, no le brillan las palabras, pero todo eso es un honor. Y a media voz se repite que está en la causa de los buenos y se siente un héroe, se siente el mejor. Es todo lo que Sirius idealizaba cuando hablaban noches enteras a media voz, metidos en la cama del mayor (siempre). Es de quien hablarán los cuentos del futuro, cuentos que algún chiquillo travieso le cuente a su hermanito asustado para hacerlo dormir. Regulus Black, el que logró todo lo que a su hermano Sirius le daba miedo. Y lo hará por él, por Sirius, y bastante más por sí mismo, para demostrarles a todos aquellos que siempre lo tuvieron por sombra de su hermano, que él es muchas palabras más que las dos que forman su nombre. Él es más.

–Bien, porque quiero que lo traigas a mí. Intuyo que puede sernos útil de una u otra manera, y suelo tener buena intuición.

–Sí, mi señor.

…

Cuando mete las llaves en la cerradura y arrastra los pies, no espera que Remus venga corriendo y se le eche en los brazos como si fuera su novia, porque no lo es, e incluso le gustaría que no le preguntara dónde se ha metido, que no lo joda con eso de dejar todo tirado, que ignore un poco su maldito desorden y le deje un espacio en blanco para decorar como a él le guste, un espacio metafísico para respirar en el medio de la sala, cabizbajo y sumido en sus propios pensamientos.  
Se sonríe, tirante y porque las fuerzas para reírse de sí mismo –maldad innecesaria si las hay, y Sirius Black las conoce casi todas y las disfruta más de lo que las conoce, aunque las conozca casi a la perfección, y el casi no es más que un poco de humildad– todavía perduran. Repasa mentalmente eso de ir a sentarse en la sala, sabiendo que Remus Lupin le escapa a los dormitorios como a las lunas llenas (y cuando se trata de escaparle a las lunas llenas, Remus Lupin corre en cuatro patas), que su lugar está en la sala, y que si Sirius acaba sentándose ahí es porque un poco quiere y necesita que Remus –pero no Remus, cualquiera. James, Peter, incluso esa pelirroja insufrible de Evans, daría mucho lo mismo– lo llene de reproches y nimiedades como la media que se le ocurrió guardar en las despensas o esa travesura sin pies ni cabeza de poner la sal donde va el azúcar y el azúcar donde se encuentra la sal; o aquella otra de hechizar el jabón de la ducha para que en vez de desinfectar la piel la ensucie por un margen de dos horas.  
Ah, sí, cómo necesita esas nimiedades, que lo regañen por el ruido, por poner los pies en el sillón o por cualquier otra cosa. Pero cuando entra, Remus ni siquiera se da vuelta para verlo, lo ignora olímpicamente y es él quien tiene que gruñir un saludo improvisado que refleje su malhumor. Es tonto negar(se) que quiere llamar la atención.

Se sienta en el sillón y Remus sigue concentrado en leer el periódico y tomar té; que la hora del té haya pasado hace no menos de tres horas no parece importarle en lo absoluto.  
Sirius bosteza y Remus cambia la página. Sirius apoya las suelas embarradas de sus zapatos sobre el sillón y Remus lo mira, frunce el ceño y bebe té. Entonces Sirius sabe que algo va mal y Remus no tiene ganas de discutirle nada porque Sirius Black seguirá siendo Sirius Black sin importar lo que le diga, aunque eso suene parecido a _me-parece-que-me-importas.  
_Ha decidido que no puede ni quiere seguir con eso que sólo parece importarle a él, y que Sirius lleva más como un juego.

–Regulus se les ha unido.

Y el mundo se rompe un poco, se descoloca, se sacude y vuelve todo a su lugar sin siquiera sufrir un mísero temblor. El que sí tiembla (y cómo) es Sirius, pero eso es por dentro, de lo que no se ve pero se intuye; y cuando Remus lo alcanza en el sillón (casi al mismo tiempo que toma la determinación de que no importa el barro en el tapizado, cuanto menos no por el momento), Sirius se deja hacer un poco como _pero no me importa, _en esa actitud que como actitud es una mierda, pero que él adopta cada vez que tiene un serio problema con el mundo y no quiere asumirlo.  
(Entretanto) Remus entiende que él marca una diferencia en su vida, pero ya no puede sentirse bien.

…

Tres días tardó Marlene en volver a casa, con una sonrisa de guerrera vencida, con el alivio de volver a casa y con el anticipo feroz de quien sabe que va a encontrar un montón de regalos sobre la mesa, una pancarta de lado a lado cruzando la sala y una cena en plan _si el mundo se acaba mañana, no nos va a encontrar con el estómago vacío, _esas que prepara Alice cuando está ansiosa y toma consciencia de que ha pasado veinte minutos jugando con los pulgares para no dejar las manos quietas.  
Frank le abrió la puerta.

Gideon y Fabian ya estaban allí. Lily iba y venía detrás de Alice con aires de persona cansada. Consciente de que lo estaba mirando, Gideon le sonrió, _bienvenida otra vez a la aventura de levantarse temprano todos los días y tener a Moody vociferando tu nombre por medio Ministerio, ¡ah, sublime vida!, _Fabian es menos payaso, no porque sea menos gracioso o porque no sepa exactamente qué decir, pero es que simplemente tiene ganas de abrazarla por los hombros, _me preocupé por ti, te eché de menos, _y esas cosas que suelta una vez cada muerte de obispo y que son importantes porque las dice él.

–Qué bien que volviste, la casa me queda grande cuando no estás, aunque me acostumbré a usar tu cama de armario –le dice Alice. Con ella no necesita el abrazo inmenso en que la envuelven todos, como si viniera de la guerra (que sí, pero de esas sin campo de batalla estipulado, de las silenciosas, las mortales) o como si acabara de llegar de un viaje especialmente largo; Alice esperará a que todos se vayan, incluso Frank, y entonces correrá a abrazarla, se esconderá contra su cuello y allí respirará con ruido de estertores, y Marlene entenderá que cuando Alice le dice que es bueno tenerla de regreso, es porque realmente se alegra de que haya vuelto a casa. Lo de _estoy-adentro-de-esa-Orden-o-como-se-llame _se lo guarda para después, para cuando ya los platos estén limpios, para cuando se descalza y sus medias hacen juego con el color de las velas, del mantel, de su blusa y de algunos de sus miedos. Lo dice cuando ya nadie pueda ser testigo de su determinación como temblor de ciudad, vértigo de mundo, para cuando el café ya está en una taza amarilla y la taza está en sus manos. A veces gira, la taza.

– ¿Qué? –inquiere, aunque es en vano decir que no se lo esperaba, fingir la sorpresa que se molesta en expresar. No sirve de nada la claridad de su voz. Lo hace lo mismo, y Alice toma aire, así como mucho, casi exagerada. Se traga una bocanada de aire como si intentara vaciar de oxígeno la habitación, y empieza a hablar todo de corrido, sin pausas ni respiros:

–Que estoy-estamos adentro de la Orden del Fénix, Marlene McKinnon, y nada –absolutamente nada– de lo que digas podrá impedir que nos unamos a esta demencia que va a acabar con todos. Alguien tiene que hacerlo, y nosotros estamos dispuestos. Más que dispuestos, estamos…Y además sí sabemos en qué nos estamos metiendo, antes que digas nada. Así que resígnate.

–Vale.

– ¿Cómo?

–Que está bien, Alice. No voy a decirte que es el destino que me gusta para mi mejor amiga, o que será fácil y es algo sencillo y presumible, porque no lo es. Ni por asomo que lo es. Pero Frank y tú llevan algo de esto como adentro, y no puedo pedirte que no lo hagas, simplemente porque te respeto.

Las conversaciones serias entre ellas se pueden contar con los dedos de una mano. Algo así como que ninguna espera de la otra una declaración especialmente filosófica. No porque no sean capaces, sino porque Alice le escapa a las seriedades como Sirius al compromiso; y al cabo siempre acaban diluyéndose en las conversaciones de azúcar o lo que tal o cual dijo durante el almuerzo.  
Todo eso que Alice no dice lo expresa con el cuerpo, cuando se le tensan las manos, cuando pone los pies en puntas estando descalza o se sienta muy derechita sin necesidad de respaldo. Pero es que hay ocasiones donde nada es suficiente expresión, no basta el cuerpo, no alcanzan las palabras. Entonces Alice se para con todo el cuerpo, y con toda la boca grita. No se mueve de su lugar, no levanta la voz. Pero se para y grita.

…

A Sirius, Lily lo encontró fumando en la esquina de su casa a media mañana y casi grita, y casi muere del susto, y casi le agarra un ataque. Todo a medias y todo más o menos junto. De todo eso, Sirius Black no se rió. A penas sí esbozó una leve sonrisa, haciéndole sitio en el cordón de la vereda que acababa en la otra esquina, allá a lo lejos, donde no llegan a ver si no se paran y arrugan el ceño, cuestión de enfocar la vista.  
Entonces Lily sospechó que algo extraño estaba ocurriendo en ella, porque despacito flexionó las rodillas y rodeándolas con los brazos, se sentó allí donde sólo cabía ella. No por ser Lily Evans, pelirroja, Premio Anual, y todos esos méritos que su madre (y James Potter) presumen cada vez que se presenta la ocasión; sino por ser la persona a la que Sirius Black le dejó un espacio donde no sobra, aunque haya lugar como para sentar al ejército en su barrio muggle.

– ¿Lista para volver a Hogwarts, Evans? –le preguntó Sirius. Hablaba con la voz ronca, no la del alcohol o la de la desfachatez; la que raspa en la garganta cuando aflora.

Al principio no entendió a qué se refería, pero nunca se sintió con la obligación de entender a Sirius Black cuando quiere ser enigmático. Cuando entendió que Sirius aguardaba, susurró un _no entiendo_ a media voz y dejó que su pelo le tapara toda la cara, un poco para estar a juego con la lluvia que era Sirius allí, dándole una última calada a un cigarrillo consumido.

–Te pregunté si estás lista para volver a Hogwarts después de prepararte durante un año para dejarlo.

–No creo que vuelva a Hogwarts nunca, Sirius –no entiende por qué le habla con la delicadeza de quien le habla a un enfermo, a un niño lastimado o a una persona desmadejada, pero lo hace lo mismo, un poco sin darse cuenta. Si no llevara las manos firmemente sujetas debajo de sus rodillas, hasta sentiría la tentación de quitarle el pelo de la cara, como una caricia con la punta de los dedos.

–Hay que ir. A ver a Dumbledore. A decirle que creemos que es una jodida mierda que nadie nos reclutara antes, a gritarle que… –va soltando una furia vibrante al hablar, la cabeza erguida, la mirada al frente. Brilla.

–No voy a gritarle a Dumbledore, Sirius. Y tampoco lo harás tú, ¿verdad?

–Supongo que no –ahí es cuando se opaca otra vez y la resignación se hace con él. Le tiende la mano y Lily la toma. Esa sería la primera vez.

Ningún muggle los vio desaparecer del cordón de la vereda, y si la colilla del cigarrillo de Sirius no hubiera quedado tirada en la calle, ningún vestigio quedaría de él, del día en que a Sirius se le ocurrió pensar que tenía que ser Lily Evans quien le acompañara a ver a Dumbledore, que no podía ser otra persona. Porque ella no sabría, ella no entendería aunque pudiera verlo claramente, que a Sirius Black lo mueve una muerte y un vacío que ha empezado a corromperlo, que es peón de la furia, que su causa no es justa.

…

No tiene a quién contarle de su miedo. No quiere que lo convenzan, que lo adulen y lo lapiden con mentiras.  
Cuando oyó las palabras _Orden del Fénix, _vio en la mirada relampagueante de Sirius, en la sonrisa efímera de James y luego imaginó en la estupefacción de Remus, en sus ansias de causas justas, que ninguno iba a quedarse sólo con las palabras. Fueron parte de ello desde la primera O de la Orden, no necesitaron permiso ni autorización, simplemente estaba dentro de ellos, como una semilla que alguien ha plantado hace tanto tiempo que lo ha olvidado ya. Una semilla que brota ahora, llámese magia, llámese fuego.

Nadie le preguntó a Peter si quería ser parte de esa locura. Nadie se detuvo un momento a decirle _eh, Pete, ¿qué te parece si arruinamos nuestras vidas por esto?, _a ninguno se le ocurrió pensar que a lo mejor se le podían ocurrir otras formas más tranquilas de morir.  
Y sin embargo, Peter no se asombró en absoluto al notar que el _nosotros _en boca de James quiere decir _Peter también.  
_A él no se le ha ocurrido que podría haber dicho _no_.

Han pasado unos cuantos días, y Peter Pettegrew ya no recuerda qué es dormir bien.

…

La luz de luna se colaba a través del cristal de la ventana e iluminaba el escritorio de madera. Se colaba la noche, se colaba una certeza cálida. Los papeles se firmaban solos a un lado, y sus manos entrelazadas permanecían inmóviles desde hacía ya algún tiempo sobre el escritorio.  
Fawkes sólo parpadeaba.  
Cuando Albus Dumbledore levantó el mentón con el único propósito de mirar a su ave fénix, lo hizo sabiendo que los ojos grandes de Fawkes encontrarían los suyos como si no hubiera otra cosa que mirar, ni las paredes, ni los cuadros parlanchines que hoy parecen meditabundos y que cada tanto se hacen con un espacio de tiempo y color para cuchichear unos con otros, como si él no pudiera oír sus imprudencias. Fawkes lo mira y es curioso cómo los humanos pueden subestimar tanto a las criaturas.

Apoya los codos sobre la mesa con las manos todavía unidas, y sobre ellas apoya el mentón. Sigue el hilo de sus cavilaciones como si no fueran suyas propias, las mira de afuera, las investiga y las cuestiona.

–Ciertamente curioso –habla por fin. No sólo Fawkes lo escucha, todos los cuadros han dejado de moverse al instante, todos los que fingían dormir han apretado los ojos, como si así pudieran decir _estoy más que dormido, muy dormido, _pero Dumbledore los ignora a todos. –Cómo todos nos convertimos en peones de un viento más fuerte que el viento, es ciertamente curioso. Todo cuanto quisimos enterrar o evitar se vuelve contra nosotros, se revela, Fawkes.

–Es el destino, digo yo, Dumbledore –exclama enérgico Phineas Nigellus, conmovido por el discurso, envarándose de su butaca con respaldo, sacando un pañuelo de la manga larga de su túnica negra, la formal, la que siempre lo hizo ver más solemne para momentos como ese.

– ¿El destino, amigo mío?

–Por supuesto. Somos todos marionetas de hilos que no podemos controlar siquiera con la magia más poderosa.

–Interesante teoría, es verdad. Y dime, Phineas, ¿cómo sigue ese nieto tuyo, Regulus?

…

Aúlla el lobo, y en ese aullido, a Cornamenta lo descoloca el recelo de Remus. El lobo no está para nada enfadado de su condición, incluso pareciera que lo disfrutara. Lo de poder estirar las patas hacia adelante echando la cola hacia atrás, como si estuviera desperezándose, como si llevara veintinueve días dormido y por fin le dejaran salir de la oscuridad de su jaula, con la condición de volver a meterse. El lobo no se resiente a su cautiverio cuando es hora de volver, porque para entonces ha agotado todas sus fuerzas corriendo tras la luna, como si pudiera alcanzarla, saltarle encima como si se tratara de una pelota inflable y jugar con las patas.  
El lobo es juguetón, lo han descubierto tiempo atrás. Tiene su genio, y ha ido creciendo como todos, pero todavía guarda eso de cachorro juguetón, y lleva el orgullo a flor de piel. No gusta de perder.  
Remus Lupin queda encerrado en algún lugar de ese cuerpo peludo, y el lobo aflora en las fauces de la bestia. La bestia es Remus, la bestia es el lobo, y así es como James puede vincular al lobo y a Remus.

El lobo corre tras el perro, que se ha estado revolcando por la tierra como si quisiera llenarse de esa suciedad mundana para disimular la suciedad metafísica que lleva encima y que de apoco se sacude. El del genio insufrible esta noche no es el lobo, que ha cazado a la rata por la cola y la ha arrojado al aire (Cornamenta jura haber oído a la rata gritar un insulto inglés, palabra de Merodeador); es el perro, que se tumba bajo los árboles y esconde el hocico bajo las patas delanteras para rascarse o porque sí.  
(Ahí es donde el ciervo se carga el protagonismo y se tumba sobre el perro para clavarle los cuernos o para lamerle la cara, simplemente, y el perro intenta quitárselo de encima a base de mordiscos hasta que al lobo se le ocurre que también quiere participar de la lucha, y se arroja sobre ambos, con la rata todavía montada sobre su lomo, como si fuera capitana del barco).

El sol los encontrará así, perro, ciervo, humano-malherido y rata como una suerte de pirámide de pelos. Serán un descontrol de miembros, parecerán menos cuatro y más uno. Relucirán algunas heridas, estarán bien.

…

Cuando James le abrió la puerta, Lily se sobresaltó en el pasillo y lo miró un momento, como descolocada y luego le dijo un _hola _tímido y amable. No dijo nada más y James recordó tarde eso de correrse y dejarla pasar al departamento, ese que no era suyo porque llevaba a sus propietarios en cada pared.  
Se quitó el abrigo, dejó la tarta de manzana sobre la mesa donde convivían armoniosamente lo que parecían ser jirones de túnicas y medias sucias, y los platos sucios de la noche anterior, de cualquier otra noche anterior.

– ¿Y Remus? –preguntó entonces ella, quitándose también la bufanda.

–Oh, eh, Remus –balbuceó James. –No sé por qué preguntas, porque no ha pasado nada especial, la verdad.

Lily sonrió de lado y se dispuso a recoger los trastos sucios de la mesa, con su predisposición natural para la amabilidad, para los grandes gestos en cuestiones pequeñas, casi insignificantes. Con la túnica de Lily entre las manos, James se dio vuelta hacia el perchero, improvisando excusas a una velocidad de vértigo. Era el olor. El olor de la túnica de Lily (olor a perfume para ropa) era lo que no lo dejaba concentrarse, aunque prefiriera no admitirlo nunca, siquiera bajo amenaza de muerte, porque admitir que el olor de la túnica de Lily Evans no lo deja pensar, es equivalente a prestarse él mismo para que Sirius se ría a carcajadas, para que se burle y lo fastidie hasta que el mundo se acabe, amén.  
Se oyó cómo corría el agua entre los trastos y se perdía por la cañería, y entonces la oyó suspirar. Bajito, como una sonrisa o como una luz.  
Con su varita en la mano, hizo un movimiento leve de muñeca y todo lo que había sobre la mesa flotó en el aire hasta el lugar donde correspondía (la mayoría de las cosas acabaron en la basura).

–Sé lo de la luna, James.

Bueno, menuda sorpresa.  
Cayó pesadamente la túnica sobre sus zapatos embarrados y se apresuró a recogerla antes de decir nada, trabajando en esa expresión de su rostro, la que dice _¿qué? ¡¿Desde cuándo? _y un poco también _¡no es justo! Eso cosa de Merodeadores, Lily Evans, _dedo acusador de por medio, ceño fruncido, todo lo refunfuñado que pueda estar_._  
Ella siquiera lo miró por encima de su hombro. Apuntó con la varita los trastos sucios y la esponja amarilla, un poco estropeada que había quedada sepultado bajo todos los platos y cubiertos, apareció en la superficie y empezó a frotarse contra la losa. La canilla la abrió con la mano.

–No sé de qué…

–La luna, James. Remus es un licántropo –lo interrumpió ella con gentileza. El cabello le caía desordenado por encima de los hombros, en la habitación hacía falta más luz y todo era un caos. En cualquier momento Sirius entraría otra vez por la puerta, o se aparecería en la sala esforzándose por mostrar una sonrisa despreocupada. –Todas esas escapadas en Hogwarts...todos los síntomas. Supongo que siempre lo supe.

– ¿Por qué nunca dijiste nada?

– ¿Qué iba a decir? –susurró. Levantó la cabeza y le miró. El agua se escurría entre sus manos y de pronto tenía tan apretada la esponja entre los dedos que la espuma del detergente caía como lluvia y se diluía. La esponja luchaba entre sus manos por librarse del agarre y retomar su libre albedrío, pero Lily volvía a estar en su casa, donde es preferible hacer todo de la forma que lo hacen sus padres, simplemente por humildad–No correspondía que dijera nada.

– ¿Remus sabe?

–Claro que lo sabe. ¿Por qué crees que estoy aquí?

Entonces –recién entonces– a James se le relajaron los hombros.  
Eso era lo que le gustaba de ella, lo que se atribuía a sí mismo como una virtud y podía ver en ella cada vez que la veía.  
Se recordaba a sí mismo diciéndole a Remus _¿y cuál es el problema? _ese día que finalmente conoció su secreto, el mismo que los traía a todos improvisando hipótesis descabelladas; eso que va con Lily allí donde vayan sus pasos, que uno nombra de innumerables formas, pero que llama con un color y con un silencio (a criterio de la subjetividad de cada cual, el color y el silencio).

Lo que ya no le gustaba tanto era esa relación que siempre les envidió a ambos, a Remus y a Lily, un poco movido por los celos que le producía verlos charlando amenamente en cualquier lugar.  
_Lunático, ¿desde cuándo te llevas con Evans?; –Somos compañeros en Pociones y los dos somos Prefectos; – ¿Me estás diciendo que Evans tiene Pociones este año? ¿En serio es Prefecta? _

–Ah, vale, ¿quieres té? –a Lily no va a dejar de descolocarla nunca cómo James pasa del asombro al desenfado en una fracción de nada. Ahí estaba él, desencajado y acá está ahora, colándose a su lado y estirándose tanto que por debajo del suéter se le ve la piel, más clara que la del rostro; y le ofrece té en casa ajena como si estuviera moviéndose en la suya propia, y Lily sabe que sí, que esa es también su casa. No por derecho de piso como Sirius, que se le ha colado a Remus hasta acabar pagando la mitad del alquiler, o como Remus que fue quien se tomó el trabajo de buscar el departamento y agarrar ese montón de enajenaciones y empezar el trabajo exhaustivo de hacerse suyo el lugar, y que el lugar sea un poco también él.

– ¿Y entonces? –le pregunta ella. Se ha caído la caja con los sobres de té al suelo, y cuando vuelve la cabeza James está allí, haciendo de la distancia un recuerdo lejano, una transgresión.

–Si la pregunta es ¿y entonces te casas conmigo? la respuesta es sí, lo sabes, ¿verdad? –bromea. Allí está, en un segundo bromea, al siguiente le roba un beso, uno de esos besos castos que se dan cuando uno todavía es un crío, los de rozar los labios de otra persona y sentirse en el cielo de las transgresiones y de las victorias. Al próximo segundo ya está recogiendo la caja del té, y otra vez le pregunta si quiere, porque tomar té y comer tarta de manzana es orgásmico, según James Potter, y a Lily se le han metido milenios y eones enteros entre un segundo y el otro.

–No, la pregunta es ¿y entonces cómo está Remus?

–Ah, eso. Pues está –le contesta James.

–Me haces quedar como una víctima –protestó Remus entonces, apoyándose contra el marco de la puerta que delimitaba la sala y la cocina con las habitaciones.

Es una pena verlo así, encogido, pálido y apaleado, pero Lily peca de ser fuerte, de sonreír gratuitamente a niños, ancianos y enfermos y de secarse las manos a toda velocidad para obligarle a sentarse, y llenarle la sala de comentarios y preguntas.  
James la mira hacer y se sonríe un poco.

Las tartas de manzana de la madre de Lily han quedado para la historia como las mejores tartas de manzana. Y no es como si preparar té fuera un gran mérito, pero para cuando Sirius se apareció en su casa, James no dejaba de jactarse de lo sublime de su té, de cómo la tarta de manzana no sería tan buena sin el té, y de cómo le sentaría bien a Remus beberlo, porque él ha puesto todo su esfuerzo y todo su amor al prepararlo.

Sirius sonríe como si quisiera irse a dormir y dejar colgado el mundo en el perchero, pero es cuestión de revolverle el pelo a Cornamenta (no, a James no, Sirius no conoce un James. Conoce un Jimmy, un Cornamenta, un Cuernos, pero no un James) y sentarse junto a Lunático (que para Sirius es siempre Lunático, a menos que la situación lo requiera y entonces es _¡ya te dije que luego quitaré mi ropa interior del baño, Lupin!, _con toda la indignación que la situación demanda, o un Remus que más que _Remus _es un suspiro que acalla por el orgullo, el honor y todas esas cosas que saca de una chistera de sinsentidos) para que todo vuelva a su lugar, para que los chistes salgan de su boca con la misma facilidad que en ella entra el aire, para que Lily sea minimizada a _venga, pelirroja, _y su ego sea algo que deja inflado hasta que todos se vayan, casi hasta romperlo de tanto aire, y que luego desinfla y se guarda como un globo estirado en el bolsillo.  
Sonreirá de una broma malísima, hará un chiste tonto, les dirá como quien no quiere la cosa que _con Evans nos metimos en la Orden, por cierto, _y todo será un silencio de proceso, hasta que James acabe aullando que _¡Lily es mía, Canuto! _y _¡No puedo creer que fueran sin nosotros!_

El miedo sigue allí, un poco golpeado y otro tanto censurado, oculto a cualquier mirada ajena. Sigue allí, respira y palpita, pero será que ellos no necesitan entrar oficialmente en la Orden para ya ser parte de ella.

–Por la Orden –sonríe Remus de lado. Es el primero en levantar la taza de té, y no es que brindar con tazas de té sea muy solemne, pero la solemnidad allí no existe en el momento mismo en que a Sirius se le ocurre brindar con un pedazo de pan al que ya le ha arrancado un buen trozo.

…

–Firmen entonces –les espeta Moody, en el momento exacto en que Sirius empieza a cuestionarse el malhumor coincide siempre con sus presencias, o si Moody es la encarnación de la mala leche metida en un cuerpo robusto y ancho.  
James había esperado ver a Dumbledore allí, y sin embargo, no se había sorprendido en lo absoluto al no verlo llegar, aunque todavía mirara de reojo en torno a la puerta. A su lado, Lily se removía nerviosa, y estaba tan pálida que las pecas de su nariz se notaban más. Mucho más. Como esa vez que se levantó un domingo de primavera bien temprano para espiarla en los jardines de Hogwarts, e impidió que Snivellus se encontrara con ella, un poco por celos, un poco porque Sirius le había pegado eso de las maldades innecesarias; y ella estaba allí, la furia roja de su pelo contrastando con la furia verde de sus ojos y del césped, y todo era tan furioso que brillaba. Como ella misma. Brillaba.  
Sólo Sirius puede contar esa anécdota, la que resume trágicamente en _esa vez que James Potter se despertó a las horas más herejes para ver a Evans esperar a Snivellus y luego regresó a la cama a dormir lo que restaba de la mañana; y sonreía, el muy capullo. Entonces yo supe que era el principio del fin, y como suele ocurrir, no me equivocaba._

El primero fue Frank, un poco torpe, arrojando el jarrón de la mesita, disculpándose entre garabatos y salpicones de tinta que acabaron en las manos de Peter, vaya a saber Merlín cómo. Alice le siguió, como si temiera quedarse afuera con Frank dentro de la Orden, e interceptó a Remus antes de que tomara la pluma.  
Primero leyó todo lo que estipulaba el pergamino, porque a veces Alice sabe ser cautelosa. De todos modos, James pensó que no importaba qué dijera el jodido documento, porque Frank ya lo había firmado; y cuando lo pensó, los nombres de Alice y Frank nunca se pasearon por su cabeza. Allí eran él mismo, Lily y los Merodeadores, esos niños que son un poco suyos, con Sirius a la cabeza como el hermano mayor y Peter como el patito pequeño que siempre se pierde en el camino a la laguna y al que le da miedo adentrarse en ella para tomar el baño, ese que hay que ir empujando por atrás, despacito, dándole tiempo pero estando allí; y Remus. Remus es larguísimo y tiene toda esa cosa de la mirada manchada. A Remus hay que cuidarlo más, aunque sea el que se queje menos, a Remus hay que quererlo y que se note, porque hay algo en él que siempre se rompe para las lunas llenas, algo que en su voz cambia de dulce de leche a sonido gutural. Suyos. Un poco su responsabilidad, un poco las ganas desinteresadas de dejarlo siempre todo por ellos; y la certeza de que en el momento en que alguno diga _estoy adentro, _a él, a James Cornamenta, ya no le va a importar para qué mierda se estén apuntando. Él está dentro también.

Cuando Remus quiso agarrar de la mesa la pluma que Alice había dejado, Sirius se coló delante de él, masticando entre dientes algo que sonó similar a _primero los mayores, Lunático, _un poco como quien inculca una lección, y cuando firmó, se tomó la libertad de hacer una dedicatoria, como si se tratara de un autógrafo_.  
_Entonces sí. James le cedió el lugar a Remus, que había decidido esperar a un lado hasta que nadie pudiera interponerse, un poco resignado y otro tanto dejándose hacer, porque su amabilidad es algo que le besa los pasos allí donde vaya, es innato. Lo respira.  
Se miran primero, James como incitándolo, Remus cediéndole el lugar y al final avanzan los dos al mismo tiempo, y James se desternilla de la risa como si algo allí (que escapa del entendimiento de la mayoría) fuera muy gracioso. Moody carraspea sonoramente, porque todos estos juegos están fastidiándolo, y Lily se atreve a sonreír un poco, casi de lado, porque ya se lo había dicho Remus un día en Hogwarts, tanto tiempo atrás que es difícil decir cuándo, pero lo hizo. Ella le preguntó (todavía lo llamaba Lupin, pero la tentación de hacer sonora la erre de su nombre estaba allí, empezaba a dar sus primeros pasos) por qué un chico como él era amigo de personas como Potter y Black (las sombras de ese que ahora es James, mucho más humilde, más amable, repleto de virtudes y algunos defectos a favor; y el fastidioso bueno de Sirius, con quien uno aprende a convivir, un poco a base de descubrirse y aprenderse), y él, encogiéndose de hombros, le respondió que _acabas queriéndolos.  
_Ahí está ahora. Ella, él, y la sorpresa de acabar queriéndolos un poco sin darse cuenta.

Primero va Remus, porque James no lo dejó soltar la pluma hasta no apuntar su nombre a la lista de integrantes de la Orden del Fénix; entonces se aproxima James y no lo piensa. Es automático, como cuando llegó y de inmediato preguntó dónde debía firmar, así, sin más.  
Fue entonces el turno de Peter, porque nadie lo dijo, pero Lily pensó que a lo mejor, sería agradable que pudieran estar juntos en eso, los cuatro, como grupo que siempre fueron, y le cedió el lugar. El temblor de su mano no pasó desapercibido para James, quien le apoyó la mano en el hombro, _no estás obligado a hacerlo, Colagusano. _Antes de soltar la pluma, Sirius ya estaba saltándole encima para revolverle el pelo, _bien hecho, chiquitín._  
Lily fue de todos, la última en firmar.

–Bienvenidos a la Orden del Fénix –decretó Moody con autoridad y esa solemnidad que presume (ya bien lo saben Fabian y Gideon) para ocasiones como esa. _Jefe, va a terminar encariñándose con nosotros, lo sabe, ¿no?_  
Marlene no esperó un momento y se arrojó sobre los brazos de Alice. Lily vio que James sonreía, todavía fastidiando a Peter, y que Remus se hacía a un lado como mero espectador de un espejo que quería observar. Cuando lo miró, Sirius le guiñó un ojo.

…

Quedan muy largos, ¿no? Me da miedo que los capítulos puedan resultar demasiado densos y aburridos.  
Lamento muchísimo la tardanza; pero es que anduve muy ocupada con una competencia intercolegial y esas cosas. ¡Gracias por la paciencia!

Los reviews liberan el estrés acumulado en la semana, ¿sabías?


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **Nada de lo que puedan reconocer me pertenece.

Creo que no hay disculpa que me evite la condena larguísima al infierno después de tardar tanto. Pero ¿sinceramente? tengo un problema de lo más personal con los longfics y ellos lo tienen conmigo (ellos conmigo más que yo con ellos, en serio). Me siento culpable cuando tardo tanto en publicar, de lo más culpable, pero no sé. Escapo de escribir.  
Lo sé, estas son las peores disculpas del mundo, pero ¿qué tal si reparto chocolate para todos y quedamos a mano?  
No puedo prometer que el próximo capítulo llegará pronto, pero ojalá que sí. Gracias por la paciencia.

**VII.**

Noviembre. Noviembre siempre le ha sonado como a negación y a magia, como a lo esencial que se esconde bajo capas y capas de nieve blanca que es una perfección en sí misma, que se consuma uniformada y se vuelve una sola. Una sola nieve son muchas nieves, muchos copos diminutos que la vista no puede ver excepto cuando mira hacia arriba y brillan en la tarde prematuramente oscura.  
Noviembre siempre le ha sonado como una buena excusa para internarse en el bosque, para dejarse ser, para abrigarse hasta que ya no pueda mover los brazos ni un centímetro más entre tanta ropa que aprieta, y luego salir a los jardines vestidos para la estación. Noviembre es básicamente una sonrisa fugaz, y es un silencio terrible, un silencio en las manos, en el alma. En noviembre siquiera resuenan los pasos, se callan las palabras que cuentan las historias que las voces no pronuncian.  
Empieza noviembre, Peter Petegrew. Mejor ir buscando la ropa de todos los inviernos (no de los otros, se refiere a todos los inviernos juntos), mejor abrigarse los pies, cuidarse de la humedad.  
Mejor aferrarse con la existencia al paraguas, porque la lluvia, la tormenta metafísica, se les viene encima. Y en venir se le va la vida.

…

La primera vez que James Potter le propuso una cita a Lily Evans, lo hizo porque tras una semana de no creer que Ella (así, con mayúsculas, con el retintín que adquiere el pronombre cuando James lo usa para referirse a Lily) hubiera estado presente durante cinco años en su vida sin que él lo notara (de acuerdo, ¿cómo no notarlo si vivían para gritarse?, pero en serio ¿qué había comido esa chica en el verano para volverse tan linda?), Sirius había acabado con un malhumor del quinto infierno y una apuesta (que más que apuesta era una provocación indiscutible) en la punta de la lengua. Llovía como si se viniera el mundo abajo, que en Inglaterra nunca extraña a nadie, y no había mucho que hacer un domingo en Hogwarts, pero cuando le propuso que salieran, porque el mundo necesita todos esos atributos genéticos que reúnen entre los dos, y porque el destino y la vida y unas cuantas razones que improvisó en el momento, que eh, eran tiempos de improvisar, Lily Evans le dijo que _desde luego que no, Potter, _y juró (pero eso fue más tarde) fervientemente que nunca nadie podría verla con James Potter, y fracasó estrepitosamente dos años más tarde, cuando empezó a salir con él.  
Luego rompieron y entonces (con el mismo fervor que la primera vez) juró nunca volver con James Potter. Y otra vez fracasó.

(Quizás James Potter sea la única asignatura que Lily Evans reprobó en su vida. Y la reprobó dos veces).

Llevaban, a lo mejor, dos semanas sin verse, sabiendo del otro lo mínimo indispensable. A veces coincidían en ese mundo que era la Orden del Fenix desde que Alice decidiera cederle a la Orden el departamento que comparte con Marlene desde más o menos siempre, si siempre se refiere a su vida después de Hogwarts.

Coincidir en la Orden del Fénix es casi inevitable, a pesar de su ingenio. En el pasillo que va de la sala a las habitaciones, que ahora son mucho más grandes porque Dumbledore se ha encargado personalmente de ello; en la cocina que es tan diminuta que si James se daba vuelta y Lily intentaba alcanzar el refrigerador, los dos quedaban casi pegados.

Sí, tan exageradamente pequeña es la cocina, que se ha convertido en el chiste recurrente de Sirius (culpable de que el espacio normal que antes era la cocina, fuera ahora un lugar donde dos personas son multitud), y en ese lugar que le encanta ocupar a Fabian cuando a Marlene se le ocurre calentar agua para prepararse un té.

Era extraño ver a James Potter y sentir de pronto la apremiante urgencia de marcharse de allí, de intuirlo a la vuelta de la esquina y desaparecer, de rehuir su mirada todo el tiempo y apuntarse en más responsabilidades de las que debería. _Madura, Lily Evans.  
_Darse cuenta de golpe y porrazo que se le aceleraba el pulso al verlo, que es toda sonrisas por la mañana, que esas mariposas vuelven a poblar su estómago; todo eso le da miedo, un poco cuanto menos, porque él lleva el nombre y las manías de todo eso que ella desconoce y en lo que ha fracasado.

Esquivarlo es cada vez más difícil, sobre todo porque James Potter parece ofuscado en verla a cada momento, y aparece con su sonrisa jovial, _pelirroja, empiezo a creer que me evitas, _y sus guiños, justo cuando ella cree que va en serio, hasta que se sienta a su lado y entonces _debo irme, James, lo siento. _  
Pero si alguna vez creyó que huir de James Potter iba a ser una tarea simple, fue porque iba distraída con alguna otra cosa y no estaba prestando atención a sus propios pensamientos; porque no, huir de James Potter es incluso más difícil que escaparle a las pestes o a la humedad. Huir de James Potter es correr sin descanso y acabar de regreso en sus brazos; es ser la última en abandonar la sede de la Orden cuando Marlene está de guardia en algún lugar y Alice está con Frank (allí hay algo de malicia, pero esas suspicacias mejor dejarlas pasar), y que James todavía esté dando vueltas por allí, y le traiga un té, y se siente contra la mesada, flexionando las piernas porque no entran extendidas en la cocina.

Y entonces le dice que

–Te echo de menos, pelirroja

con esa voz de niño dentro del cuerpo de un chico que ya ha crecido por todos lados y en todos los sentidos. Y ella quiere plantarse ahí y gritarle gesticulando con las manos que eh, _¡intento quitarte de mi cabeza, James Potter, ya no me la hagas tan difícil!, _pero de su boca sabe que no saldrá palabra, porque allí donde se aloja su voz hay algo que se está derritiendo sin quemar, tibio y espeso, y se desliza cuesta abajo por todo su cuerpo.  
Hay algo de ese James (de ese específicamente) que la desarma, que acaba por lograr que Lily Evans deje el té sobre la mesada y se siente allí, frente a él, junto a sus pies, cruzando sus piernas y apoyando la espalda contra el mobiliario.

–Nunca me fui, James –bromea. Es un poco débil esa broma, como pasada por agua, y hace que James se encoja de hombros.

–No estabas aquí tampoco.

Nunca estará segura de quién se acercó al otro primero, si fue James, ayudándose con las manos o si fue ella, echando hacia adelante la cabeza para cubrirse el rostro con el pelo. El caso es que James Potter parece ser el tipo más peligroso del planeta, porque acaso unos pocos minutos en soledad le bastan para besarla, ojos cerrados, mucha lengua y las manos aferrándose al otro, un poco como _ahora sí sé que estás aquí._

El té es lo único que se enfría en la cocina más pequeña del jodido Londres, y allí, allí es donde empieza todo. El destino, dirían algunas voces.

…

Lo vienen posponiendo desde hace ya bastante. Lo de hablarse. Pero hablar de verdad, ser trascendentes y significativos. Marlene le desea los buenos días, Gideon hace una broma, toman juntos un desayuno improvisado y cada uno a lo suyo, el mundo Marlene alejándose al final del corredor del mundo Gideon.  
Hoy no pueden escapar(se). Trabajan para la Orden y allí no pueden inmiscuir sus asuntos personales. Decirle al viejo Moody que _¿por qué mejor no me pone con Sirius/Lily/James?, _sería tan malo como plantarse frente una docena de mortifagos estando desarmado y retarlos a duelo. Sí, así de malo y quizás peor.

Nunca son sencillas. Las tareas de la Orden nunca son tareas agradables o sencillas, se parecen más a esa clase de cosas que te aceleran el pulso y que de vez en cuando te quitan el aliento o te paran de un golpazo el corazón. A Gideon todo eso le sienta bien, le despeina el pelo, le vuelve ronca la voz y le pinta con acuarelas una sonrisa tamaño familiar que es incluso más grande que esa sonrisa que le duró semanas al enterarse que iba a ser tío por primera vez, y luego por segunda e incluso por tercera vez. Con los gemelos fue distinto. Esa fue una sonrisa socarrona, de las que se quieren contener y no pueden, _estos, estos sí, _había repetido durante meses, como si lo estuviera diciendo todo. Fabian sonreía, siempre enterado incluso de lo que Gideon nunca le ha contado, y negaba con la cabeza una o dos veces. Gideon no se había equivocado. Sus sobrinos eran como él, como Fabian.

A Marlene le gusta el silencio tenso que se rompe si le pones la punta del dedo encima y le gusta también ese cosquilleo terrible en las palmas de las manos justo cuando va a comenzar un duelo. Le recuerda a las batallas épicas de los cuentos que su madre solía contarle, la hace sentirse parte de algo importante y la zambulle de cabeza en la causa como si fuera la primera vez que puede tocarla, mirarla, hacerla suya.

Hoy no es ninguna de esas noches. Ni de las que le gustan a Gideon, ni delas que le agradan a Marlene. Es simplemente una de esas noches de plantarse cerca de algún lugar que sospechan es posible punto de reunión de mortifagos y estar atentos hasta que llegue alguien (hasta que llegue Remus y quizás Emmeline Vance o Benjy Fenwick, el de la cara redonda que ha avisado a último momento tener la noche libre de trabajo, por lo que Marlene le ha oído decir a Edgar Bones).

No pueden huir, se les cuela el silencio y va despedazándolos de a poco. Cuando era niña, Molly solía decir que esa cosa pegajosa que es el silencio (y que se imaginaba del mismo verde de los mocos de dragón de mentira que habían robado con Fabian de una tienda de chascos del Callejón Diagon) era pariente cercano del frío, y debe ser verdad. El silencio durante el verano es más tolerable.

–Me asustaste la otra vez –le dice cuando ya no puede estar más tiempo callado y se ha cansado -finalmente se ha cansado- de trasladar el peso de su cuerpo de una pierna a la otra y de frotarse a las manos para luego llevárselas cerca de la boca y soplarlas, luego volver a frotarlas una contra la otra y otra vez llevárselas a la boca.

A Marlene le descoloca un poco todo eso. Un poco porque Gideon acababa de arrancarla de su ensimismamiento y otro tanto porque no estaba esperando nada de eso. No estaba esperando nada, de hecho, pero claro, Gideon no es de los cobardes que pasan media noche en silencio para no enfrentarse a alguien. Él pertenece a otra raza, a otra especie, al clan de los héroes, es más blanco y más puro que ese mal terrible que es la cobardía. Gideon es mejor que eso, mejor que ella.

–Cuando dijeron que estabas en el hospital, –sigue hablando y es raro que sea él quien se calce solo y sin ayuda los zapatos de una persona más seria y adulta que el muchacho ese de la sonrisa fresca que no hace caso a la oscuridad y a la guerra que se desata allá afuera (como tantos de los periódicos) – me asustaste.

–Venga, soy más fuerte que eso.

–Será mejor que no lo hagas de nuevo –gruñe un poco, suena a amenaza, pero debajo de toda esa farsa de tipo duro, asoma el Gideon que se descoloca de la risa por cualquier tontería, y nada de lo que dice puede ser muy serio.

La risa. Viene dándole vueltas al asunto desde que despertó en el hospital después de haber soñado unos cuantos disparates que ignora a voluntad, pero incluso antes, no mucho, pero antes, todo eso ya estaba allí. Fabian, la risa de Fabian, la forma en la que se mueve cuando se deja la vida en un duelo, incluso asiéndose de ella, porque Fabian es un amor por la vida que fluye a borbotones por todos lados y se desparrama sobre cualquier superficie, quemándola.  
Gideon, Fabian, Gideon. La certeza de ser la peor persona en el mundo, una tristeza infinita y un vacío en la boca del estomago que no puede llenar por mucho que Alice la obligue a comer las tostadas que prepara en el desayuno (está practicando porque le ha prometido un desayuno a Frank) y embadurna con mermelada, dispuesta a cualquier cosa con tal de no soltar el cuchillo de untar.

No puede nombrar el tiempo que lleva esperando aquello que de pronto tiene y de pronto la asusta. Los brazos de Gideon están sobre sus hombros y los suyos sobre los hombros de Gideon, para constatar que ninguno pueda irse si el otro no le deja; y cuando cierra los ojos y ladea la cabeza, Marlene se sabe el antihéroe de la historia donde todos son héroes, de esos que mejor salir por la puerta grande directamente al infierno y lo que se debe hacer, lo que es correcto, que encorvados por la pequeña de la vida y la deshonra.

Los labios de Gideon son cálidos y suaves, y su primer encuentro es como la primera vez que se besaron en Hogwarts, debajo de un muérdago de esos que nunca dejan de gritar si no haces lo que te ordenan, y que destruyen todo el romanticismo cuando empiezan a cantar y se ríen solos.  
Antes de poder echarse atrás, arrepentirse de su estupidez y marcharse, Gideon entreabre los labios y la deja entrar. Le da permiso. Entonces todo se va un poco a la mierda, sus cuerpos antes separados por una distancia prudencial no podrían estar ahora más cerca, y ese beso casto del principio ha dado lugar a uno de esos donde todo es lengua en una batalla sin tregua.

–No –susurra Gideon, tan serio que es inusual. –No puedo.

– ¿Fabian? –susurra ella también, porque hablar en voz alta parece desde allí una herejía.

Él no la mira y ella no lo mira tampoco. Sería tan bueno si simplemente pudieran enajenarse del otro allí y ahora, si con sólo cerrar los ojos Marlene apareciera en cualquier lugar que no contemple a Gideon Prewett, y si Gideon pudiera simplemente desenredarse de Marlene y volver a casa donde Fabian seguro lo espera despierto para charlar amenamente de cualquier tontería sin nombrarla, cuando en realidad Gideon todavía tiene los labios de Marlene besándole la boca, y Fabián no lo sabe, pero lo notará, claro.

–Es mi hermano.

Recién cuando Gideon se va, como arrastrando los pies y metiendo los hombros un poco para adentro, Marlene puede sentir que respira, que el aire le llena y le vacía los pulmones y también todo cuanto está roto y remendado en ella, que no es poco. Remus carraspea, como si hasta entonces no hubiera sido más que el mobiliario. Marlene hubiera preferido estar sola, como cuando regresaba al departamento y se encerraba en el baño a vendarse las heridas sangrantes y podía oír a Alice farfullar en sueños, ajena a su dolor, a la Orden. Marlene McKinnon le huye a la lástima del prójimo como Frank Longbottom a las furias repentinas de su madre, y así van.

Se aclara la garganta, porque no puede ser de otra forma y dice: –Remus –con la voz como resquebrajada. Se sonríe, tirante, falso, pero sonríe, y Remus intenta no hacerlo más difícil porque entiende. De alguna manera, y contemplando su condición, entiende.

…

Hace ya demasiado tiempo que no se ven, y sin embargo no muchas cosas parecen haber cambiado. Él, por ejemplo, la misma piel, la misma forma cansada de arrastrar los pasos, la misma mirada penetrante, y la misma sonrisa. El mismo pelo.

Regulus no. Regulus lo ha cambiado todo y todo lo ha cambiado a él. Vive distinto, mira distinto, ve distinto. Distinto se viste, distinto sonríe (o no realmente), distinto empuña la varita cuando la usa para matar y distintas son en él las palabras.

Y sin embargo, en algún punto todo parece ser como era antes, de la misma manera, al menos. Todo ha cambiado pero no todo es necesariamente distinto. Snape sabe exactamente qué es lo que hace allí, Regulus sabe que aceptará su propuesta, beberán cerveza en un bar, como si hablaran de la vida y comentaran sus vacaciones en Egipto, con menos efusividad, claro. Mucha, mucha menos. Estarán hablando pero parecerá que no, los dos muy quietos en sus sitios, los dos casi estáticos y de pronto un asentimiento coordinado, los ojos que brillan como si alguien los descongelara de pronto, y los dos hombres altísimos y discretos que se paran y se marchan. No han probado la bebida, y sin embargo, la mesera podría jurar que los vio levantar las jarras más de una vez.

…

–Lo hicimos –es lo primero que le suelta James esa mañana, y Sirius se hubiera atragantado las manos con las llaves de la motocicleta si tal cosa pudiera suceder, pero como no es posible, simplemente se hizo un lío con ellas, y al final consiguió hacer arrancar la moto, que ronroneó bajo el peso de los dos. Es recién cuando puede recuperar la compostura que le suelta algo que suena bastante parecido a

–No, Cornamenta, eso no puede ser porque tú no estabas conmigo ayer a la noche y yo recuerdo muy bien que no eras tú quien estaba en mi cama

pero que bien podría haber sido cualquier otra payasada que dice con voz seria, mientras sonríe con el rostro hacia el frente, no vaya a ser que James lo vea y se dé cuenta que sonríe, y entonces se crea que sonríe porque comparte su sentimiento de felicidad absoluta, que la verdad es que no.

–No tú y yo –le espeta James, abrazándolo porque todavía desconfía un poco de ese aparato volador por el que Sirius mataría, pero es que eh, lo ha arreglado el propio Sirius, tiene derecho a desconfiar; ¿qué si lo abraza para poder colar sus manos por debajo de la camiseta de Canuto y fastidiarle todo el camino, reprochándole que su relación no prosperara? Sólo un poco. –Lily, Canuto, Lily y yo –y tiene que nombrarla dos veces porque así parece mejor, suena más real, más tangible. Así es como puede volver otra vez al cuartel de la Orden del Fénix, que ahora ya nunca más será para él el cuartel de la Orden del Fénix, simplemente.

–Ah, vale. Ya decía yo que lo nuestro no era posible –dice Sirius, y aunque está hecho de desenfado y desinterés, James sabe que en cualquier momento va a soltarle eso de _¿y ha mejorado con los años o dirías que no salió con nadie luego de Hogwarts?, _queriendo decir que _quiero todos los detalles, _sonrisa canina de lado, ojos brillantes y _eh, cada vez estoy más cerca de tener un ahijado, _brillándole en toda la cara.

Luego llegan al predio donde James debe entrenar para el equipo, y Sirius vuelve otra vez a ser un chucho peludo que corre de aquí para allá persiguiendo rayos de sol y tonteando entre las chicas del equipo.  
A James Potter nadie lo para hoy.

…

No me lo merezco, pero ¿reviews?


	8. Chapter 8

Sé que no van a perdonarme la tardanza, así que no voy a disculparme. Vamos a fingir que todo eso no es cierto y que vos me perdonás y yo me excuso y me disculpo. Vamos a fingir.

He perdido la esperanza de que alguien lea esto después de tanto tiempo, pero no me pareció honesto no publicarlo. Sobre todo porque el capítulo lleva una eternidad terminado. Realmente una eternidad. Así que acá está.

* * *

**Invencibles**

**VIII.**

Lo primero que se escucha es una explosión. El techo y la pared lateral que se desmorona, vaticina Remus, aferrándose a la varita como a quien le están por arrebatar la vida y quiere todavía agarrarla por un extremo y a costo de romperla, tirar con todo el cuerpo y toda la fuerza. Luchar.  
A Alice la explosión la vuelve pequeña y menuda, la hace estremecer, mirar a Frank con los ojos como lunas reflejándose en el agua y luego la vuelve poderosa, repentinamente poderosa, resplandeciente, casi. La sonrisa temeraria la lleva Sirius como pintada, y es un anticipo de adrenalina, un atisbo de la erupción volcánica que nace de su pecho y le recorre las venas.

–Todos atentos –avisa Fabian, que es responsable de la misión. No hace falta que lo diga, siquiera. Alice puede nombrar cada paso que se da en el piso de arriba. Pasos pesados y pasos livianos como plumas, pasos presurosos embriagados de relojes y pasos atolondrados por tanta cautela.

Frank se envara. Alice lo ve antes de que las luces comiencen, como flechas y flashes. Lo ve antes de entender que es la muerte eso que parecen simples luces de colores dibujando flores en el aire.

En algún momento se escucha la risa desquiciada y frenética de Sirius y Peter acaba siendo expulsado contra una pared. De alguna parte de su cuerpo brota sangre a borbotones. Frank lo nota cuando lo oye gritar de dolor y tiene que socorrerlo de los Mortifagos que planean divertirse con él antes de matarlo. Desde la otra punta del mundo, Remus cree que eso es lo que verá la próxima vez que cierre los ojos y piense en el miedo: cualquiera de sus amigos al borde de la muerte. Allí todo eso que es la guerra se hace tangible de repente. Ya no es más una cuestión teórica, algo lejano, una distopía, una leyenda. Está viéndola y es desgarradora. Huele a sangre, arranca gritos espantosos de las gargantas de la gente y todo pasa tan rápido que no comprende quiénes caen y quiénes se levantan.

A lo lejos, Sirius parece un bailarín, Alice se agacha muy rápido, la voz de Frank se oye por encima de muchas otras. Peter empieza a deslizarse hacia la izquierda y recién entonces Fabian da la señal de retirada.

Cuando todo acaba, Remus no puede evitar eso de preguntarse si la próxima vez tendrán tanta suerte.

…

Remus puede oír cómo se acerca desde el otro lado del corredor, es una cuestión de conocerse y acostumbrarse. Cuando Sirius camina sus pasos son como los de los perros, no hacen ruido, todo el estruendo que lo precede viene del manojo de llaves que tintinean a la par de sus pasos distinguidos, estirados en el tiempo hasta el infinito, ligeros como si quisiera hacer del tiempo una utopía.  
Mientras se pelea con todas las llaves, sabe que está generando expectativa, que del otro lado Remus está sentado en un sillón o en una silla y que ha dejado de leer apenas marcando la línea, y que sin voltear, con la mirada sostenida por el piso sin barrer, aguarda en silencio, la boca seca, una explosión de palabras arremolinándose en la punta de la lengua, la luz nacarada de una lámpara que a duras penas alumbra algo más allá de la página que Lunático lee, donde los claroscuros son una guerra peor que la del pasillo de sombras y oscuridades varias hasta el baño o hasta la habitación.  
En unos minutos todo esto se reduce al movimiento de la mano de Sirius sobre el pomo de la puerta, el ruido de la madera pesada arrastrándose sobre el suelo y los pasos de Sirius que (no) suenan distinto dentro del departamento.

– ¿Qué tal todo, Lunático? –le dice con la voz ronca de los viernes por la noche. Remus apenas sí se da vuelta para mirarlo, buscando un desinterés que no siente, aunque conozca de Sirius cada maña y cada centímetro. Del pelo caen pesadas gotas de agua que acaban donde empieza la madera del suelo, o la tela de su ropa, o la piel de su cuello, y aunque los ojos no le brillan ni parece especialmente emocionado con nada, sonríe como cuando conquista la noche y se cree el mejor.

–Bastante bien –responde. Cierra el libro, listo para ir a la cama, o para seguir detenido allí un rato más y no darle el lujo de apagarse dándole lugar al inconsciente sólo porque él esté ahora en c_asa_. No, no va a darle ese placer, y aunque muere de ganas, tampoco va a darle otros. Va a privarlo de todo, porque es un canalla. Lo es detenido en la puerta, lo es cuando la cierra con desgano y sin mirar y continúa siéndolo cuando apoya sus manos frías, frías hasta la médula, sobre sus hombros y ese mero contacto parece un abismo, un silencio, una muerte. Luego se desliza desde sus hombros hasta su cuello. Lo acaricia, lo masajea. Nada de eso debería ser legal. El silencio es casi tangible, es pesado, se hace uno con el aire y huele a encierro, a ropa húmeda y a días sin sol, que nunca faltan en la capital mundial de los días nublados.  
Remus deja caer la cabeza pesadamente y Sirius se le acerca despacito, todo cuanto se oye es el tintineo de sus llaves cuando se inclina y sustituye sus manos frías por su boca tibia.  
Nunca le va a preguntar, Sirius siempre va a suponer que Remus quiere estar con él cuando él tiene ganas, que va a resignarse a ser siempre la sombra de una luz que encandila, que no le preocupa llegar siempre tarde y fatigado a la meta. Sirius siempre fue un vanidoso, y Remus siempre supo consumirse a fuego lento en los azules metafísicos. Será, acaso o al menos, que la luna siempre lo ha tratado como se le ha venido en gana, se aproxima ligera como un soplo y que le besa los pasos, cuanto más corre menos se aleja; y todo es un poco una metonimia, un haberse acostumbrado a, un permitir constante que no lo exime de ninguna responsabilidad. Será algo de eso, cree él. Pero no hoy. Hoy va a pensar por sí mismo, hoy no va a ser menos que las conquistas de Sirius, las chicas que bese frente a otros para pretender. No va a ser menos que él mismo.

–Estoy leyendo –puntualiza. Por un momento Sirius se detiene. Su aliento cálido y borracho choca contra su piel y quiere desatar allí mismo la furia de Dios, la rendición de Lunático, el fin del mundo.

–Estabas leyendo, cerraste el libro.

–No, voy a seguir leyendo –dice, y entonces se para. Ninguna victoria fue más merecida que esa de Lunático.

…

De alguna manera hay un agujero que traspasa. Peter no sabe si es en las paredes y deja que se cuele frío húmedo, o si es adentro suyo y por allí se escapa el aire y todo lo cálido.  
Lily lo reconoce cuando se despierta en el medio de la noche y su cama está vacía de James, y el miedo súbito es soberano de los silencios, de las sombras que dibujan los árboles en la ventana, de lo frío de las sábanas y de ella misma, hasta que se para y lo encuentra preparando un picnic en la sala, uno de esos espontáneos de untar tostadas con mermelada sentado en el piso.  
Para Remus no hay agujeros, hay enteros. Enteros como la luna en el calendario o en la ventana, como Sirius con su risa más oscura y su humor más ácido, como los dolores en el cuerpo y las cicatrices que no consideran parcialidades. A Sirius todo le huele como lo limpio de Grimmauld Place, con la salvedad de que ahora el mundo parece (el mundo es) Grimmauld Place y uno no puede salirse del mundo con un bolso improvisado, gritando _¡que los jodan a todos y su puta pureza de sangre! _  
A Alice se le figura como el sudor en las manos y envararse cada vez que Marlene se levanta y va al baño por la noche, incluso aunque sabe que es Marlene en el baño; y es un poco estar histérica cada vez que Frank decide volver solo a casa a cualquier hora de la noche, y _¡mierda, Frank, van a matarnos a todos!, _y no es sólo un miedo irracional, es una certeza.  
A Marlene pocas veces le afecta esa oscuridad que todo lo llena (o que de todo la vacía), incluso cuando el sol se digna a figurar, un poco escondiéndose detrás de unas nubes pasajeras. Cree que el miedo es un buen negocio, pero que ella tiene más poder que el empresario del miedo, porque como consumidora elige no comprar, quizás así se acabe la producción. Cada vez que el empresario del miedo cambia su estrategia de marketing y contrata un nuevo publicista, Marlene tiembla de pies a cabeza y se abraza a Gideon, o a Fabian, o a Remus, y luego repite con la voz temblorosa y enérgica que _unos pocos nunca podrán derribar el Expreso Hogwarts, pero no hace falta una multitud para matar al maquinista, _y luego, llenándose de convicciones, los insta a todos a comer pizza hasta reventar.  
James odia que Lily se dé cuenta cada vez que está afectado, pero Lily tiene una habilidad indiscutible para descubrirle los grises, para apretarle la mano bajo la mesa, para apoyar su mentón contra su hombro tumbados en la cama antes de dormir o para besarle la espalda en la noche, para proponerle un picnic en la sala o en el jardín, para sacar a colación el tema del Quidditch que tan poco le importa y tan poco le gusta.  
Frank cree que es cuestión de decisiones. Es feliz quien elige serlo y si dejas que el miedo se tumbe a tu lado sobre el edredón, vas a pasarla bastante mal; así que –aunque a Alice la ponga nerviosa, la haga enojar, la vuelva histérica, le dé pie a hacer todos los reproches habidos y por haber– caza su impermeable y con las manos en los bolsillos vuelve a casa cuando tiene ganas y no cuando las malas voces le ordenan que lo haga; se llena la boca de banalidades no porque sea superfluo, sino porque entiende que hay que darle a todo la importancia que merece, que hacer enormes a las cuestiones que tilda de _exagerables_ no es más que paralizarse, y que paralizarse nunca deja lugar al pensamiento racional. Frank no quiere perder las peleas que descosen a Sirius y lo dejan amansado, gruñendo sobre la cama como un chucho mojado y con frío.  
Ahí donde Frank gana, Gideon se refugia de las derrotas riéndose a carcajadas limpias con esa complicidad que tiene con su hermano, los dos convencidos de que el enemigo puede crear impedimentos físicos, pero que nunca perpetrará en las ideas, en las mentes, en las convicciones del hombre despierto, del hombre pensante, y no es que ellos sean muy despiertos o muy pensantes (bien saben los dos que sí, mas la humildad compra lo que la vanidad aún no acaba de pagar), pero son uno en dos. Cuatro manos, cuatro piernas, cuatro ojos. Dos cuerpos, dos cerebros, dos bocas. Una mirada, una voz, un alma. Un pensamiento.  
Se ríen, vacíos pero se ríen. Nadie va a quitarles la capacidad para actuar despreocupación en una obra que supera cualquier tragedia de Shakespiere.

–No somos invencibles porque seamos mejores o porque la realidad no nos afecte –sentencia Ojoloco –somos invencibles porque luchamos contra lo que otros no se animan.

…

–Potter es el héroe de todo esto –le suelta Alice sin venir a cuento. No hace falta que Lily se de vuelta en la cama para que la piel de Alice la abrase, y no es porque esté descoordinada con la temperatura ambiente, son las palabras las que la queman.  
Se lo respeta. El desvarío, quiere decir, Lily se lo respeta mucho, porque Alice y la palabra madrugar es que simplemente no van juntas, y cuando algún inconsciente de la gramática y del tiempo y del universo decide meterlas a ambas a presión en la misma oración, suceden esas cosas. Luces. Desvaríos que son luces y verdades imprescindibles que parecen desvaríos que son luces que son verdades.

– ¿Podemos no mencionar a James por un momento? –susurra Lily a media voz, su pelo es un desastre universal que todavía no quiere arreglar y le duelen los nudillos por alguna razón que escapa a su total comprensión. Alice sonríe, Lily no la ve, pero sabe que sonríe, porque se nota en el aire.

– ¿Por qué no deberíamos mencionarle?

Lo piensa. Decir, no decir, decir, no decir. Mira el techo, una mancha y otra mancha hacen un dibujito en la madera. Imperfecciones. Abre la boca, la cierra, la abre de nuevo.

–Estoy embarazada –lo suelta. Así, sin más. Necesita oírlo para entenderlo.

La mira. Alice la mira mucho, primero como repitiendo cada letra, y cuando abre más los ojos, Lily sabe que está gesticulando la oración entera, que está empezando a entender, y su mano aterriza en el vientre de Lily, allí sobre el pijama, y como un espasmo se le escapa el aire. Un silencio de aire. Un silencio de mundo, y entonces la abraza, y chilla, y le dice que _¡enhorabuena, Lily!, _y desde ya le suelta que será un niño, que se parecerá a él, que será encantador, que se llamará Harry, porque Harry es un nombre blanco, de persona noble, el nombre que mejor le sienta a James, porque es nombre de héroe (Lily todavía no entiende por qué no deja de repetir lo mismo una y otra vez, pero al final lo deja, convencida de que se trata de otro de los rayes de Alice)_. _

–Es que nos ha salvado a todos tantas veces. Es gracioso que no lo sepa, pero lo hace.

…

–Sirius siempre fue así, Lunático. No esperes que cambie.

Es como si James ya supiera más cosas de las que dice habitualmente, pero como si las supiera desde que el mundo es mundo, y lo aceptara como parte de algo que no tiene que ver con él, pero sí con sus prioridades, como algo que no necesita su autorización para ser, para existir, y que tampoco necesita ser un alarde de conocimiento. Y de pronto parece sumamente estúpido pensar que James pudiera ser ajeno a todo esto que pasa desde más o menos siempre, los besos en la habitación y las noches que se encerraban juntos en el baño y gemían entre besos y piel para que no se oyera en la habitación. Como si James fuera ignorante de una cuestión tan elemental entre sus mejores amigos.

–No, no hay mucho que pueda esperar de él.

Y a lo mejor, James debería recordarle que Sirius es del viento, indomable; pero que todo cuanto aprecia lo esconde en la Casa de los Gritos, como cuando todavía iban en Hogwarts y se había empecinado con su jodida motocicleta. No se detuvo hasta conseguirla, armarla y amarla desde las ruedas hasta el relucir del acero a la luz de sus varitas, y meterla allí donde luego iba a rescatarla para que Lupin no destruyera el otro amor de su vida, el que tenía título de amor legal. _La vida, Jimmy, la vida no tiene sentido si no puedo montarla, _y no habla de mujeres ni de sexo, pero pareciera que sí, y cuando lo consigue, cuando se sube en ella y vibra, es un orgasmo o es la felicidad, pero Sirius Black cuestiona seriamente que esas cosas no vengan juntas y de la mano.  
Todo lo que a Sirius le importa acaba en la Casa de los Gritos para que no se lo quiten, pero claro, eso sólo lo sabe James.

–Yo creo que sí –tiene esa cosa de mejor amigo que respira junto con sus pulmones y que no puede evitar, es simplemente que tiene que defender a Sirius incluso cuando sabe que no hay razón, y todo porque son hermanos, porque tienen entre ellos algo mucho más puro e importante que lo puro y que lo importante, juntos o separados. –Canuto es un poco idiota, pero no puede evitar al perro que lleva adentro, siempre acaba meando sobre todos para marcarnos como parte de su territorio.

Entonces Remus sonríe. Un poco, como dulce de leche, como si no pudiera hacerlo del todo, pero esforzándose un poco, o haciéndolo siendo presa del inconsciente, arma del mal; pero sonríe, y James se sonríe con él, sacando a relucir toda esa facilidad que tiene para sonreír como el que más, _¡venga, soy el rey del mundo!, _un poco (o mucho) en broma, porque ese James Potter tiene a la humildad de segundo nombre aunque Lily Evans no siempre lo creyera, pero está convencido de que pueden con el mundo, no porque sean Los Merodeadores de Hogwarts ni mucho menos, sino porque los mueven las más puras razones para hacerlo.

…

¿Alguna vez te ha pasado ser el personaje secundario de la típica escena donde el ruido no se distingue y es barullo, donde todos los colores brillan y las personas se suceden unas a otras en una danza de la que no formas parte? ¿Alguna vez has levantado la vista y has encontrado unos ojos que penetran en los tuyos como los tuyos en aquellos, como si los ojos se encontraran sin que nadie buscara a nadie? A Aberforth Dumbledore sí. Sucede cuando eh, esa chica pelirroja se quita de allí, sujetándole la mano al chico Potter, un poco bajando la cabeza, y la luz vuelve su cabello (más) reluciente, y entonces Albus. Del otro lado, con su túnica larga de siempre, con la barba un poco más crecida, unas cuantas arrugas más a favor y la mirada tranquila, el ceño un poco fruncido y la certeza de que está forzando la vista a través de los lentes de medialuna para poder observarlo mejor.

Y se miran, sin mirar nada más y guardando las apariencias se miran, y allí el Profesor Dumbledore no es más que Albus, el chiquillo estirado al que le rompió la nariz. Un poco pasado por años, tal vez, pero el mismo en esencia.  
Azul contra azul, como si Albus le dijera _cuánto lo siento, _y Aberforth todavía pudiera cruzarse de brazos, hacer oídos sordos, tragarse todos los reproches y las lágrimas y refunfuñar que _no importa, Albus, no quiero saberlo, _pero es que ya no es ese niño, el que estaba siempre a la sombra del gran, del maravilloso Albus. Sólo es un viejo cascarrabias que gusta de experimentar con cabras y al que le han quitado todo, al que han desnudado de afectos, y Albus no lo entiende, Albus sólo teme ser responsable por la muerte de Ariana. A Aberforth poco le importa ya quién la ha matado, lo terrible es que se haya ido. Él todavía la llora, él todavía le cuenta historias por la noche, para que pueda dormir, todavía cree que si cierra los ojos y estira la mano puede acariciarle el pelo rubio.

Llega un momento –que no es ese, que es otro, que es cualquiera– donde Albus se acerca con paso cansado, y sin voz le dice _Ariana _y en las últimas dos letras Aberforth entiende que no está diciendo una palabra, está empezando una frase que no quiere (que no puede) oír. Lo calla, un poco exagerado, quizás, en las maneras, pero lo calla, y Albus entiende. Albus cierra su jodida boca, porque ya ha hecho mucho daño, y porque en el fondo ninguno de los dos quiere saber quién la ha matado, temen acaso no poder mentirse.

…

Nunca habían tenido una peor luna. Nunca.

En algún momento Colagusano se escabulló por allí y Cornamenta corrió detrás de él, porque ya se sabe que a Colagusano hay que seguirlo de cerca para que no se pierda y aparezca al día siguiente, harapiento y sucio, con cara de _ni lo digan, está muy claro que me he perdido,_ y para entonces Sirius se echa a reír sin reparo ni compasiones, y es hasta contagioso, y con una risa de estertores, Remus se ríe también, un poquito, como diciendo _pobre, pobre pequeño Peter, _con ese carácter de madre del grupo que tiene Remus, incluso cuando es el apaleado; pero sin decir nada, porque esas cosas son las que nunca se dicen y que igualmente se entienden o se interpreta a gusto de consumidor en los gestos, en las formas. A James no le sale reírse por la mañana, es su momento de seriedad, de mirar cómo despunta el sol por cualquier ángulo y fingir que sabe exactamente dónde están parados aunque esté más desorientado que nunca; es más de ponerse la mano sobre los ojos para cubrirse del sol y simular que mira a lo lejos y los protege a todos de los ojos curiosos, _venga, Cornamenta, eres el miope del grupo, no fastidies_. James es de esos que necesita dormir un rato y desayunar en cantidad antes de poder reírse bien, abrazando a todo el mundo por el cuello y mirar todo como el niño que sigue siendo.

Colagusano no volvió en toda la noche, y cuando Cornamenta se marchó a buscarlo, el lobo aulló y sin perder el tiempo saltó sobre el perro. No en plan amistoso, como tantas veces habían hecho, y no sólo ellos, aunque bien es sabido que el lobo y el perro se llevan especialmente bien, incluso aunque tengan, religiosamente, dos o tres riñas por noche.  
Saltó sobre sus fauces como la bestia que siempre intentó reprimir pero que sabe que es, y en cuanto sintió desplomarse al perro bajo su peso, le clavó las garras arañándole la piel bajo el pelaje, llenándose de sangre, dañándolo con maña.  
Canuto aulló de dolor y de alguna manera consiguió librarse del licántropo delirante de ira, que agazapado le enseñaba los dientes y gruñía.

Nada apaciguaría al lobo esa noche. Ni siquiera la ayuda inesperada del ciervo a último momento, así como hacen los héroes, siempre esperando a un lado del escenario para aparecerse de un salto cuando ya están perdidas las esperanzas y uno empieza a preguntarse cuándo llegarán, porque _no pueden _no aparecer. Por algo son héroes.  
Cornamenta siempre tuvo mucha facilidad para meterse entre Lunático y Canuto y apaciguar los ánimos, pero es que esa noche la furia no le cabía en el cuerpo al lobo.

A los ojos del lobo, el perro cayó desplomado en el suelo, las orejas caídas y los ojos cansados. Sucedió entonces que aun cansado de excesos, el ciervo pretendía interceder por el perro ante el lobo y recibir el golpe de su vida, pero Lunático seguía observando fijamente al perro. Ya clareaba cuando el lobo se dio media vuelta y echó a correr, perdiéndose en los alrededores.  
Cornamenta no lo siguió.

Cuando abrió los ojos, Remus agradeció haberse dejado caer en un sitio donde pegaba el sol. Se le helaba el cuerpo allí tendido, y en otras circunstancias se pararía de buena gana si no le dolieran zonas que sólo sabe que existen después de cada luna llena. Cerró las manos, las abrió, las cerró de nuevo, ejercitó los dedos. Le dolía la piel debajo de las uñas, le dolían los huesos, el frío.  
Peter, paliducho, tiritando, se paró frente a él y le tendió la mano, ayudándole a pararse en medida de lo posible. Hubiera podido dormir justo allí, en el hueco entre el hombro y el mentón de Peter, que huele a pasto y a rocío.

–Venga, Lunático –le anima, pero no es como si Peter pudiera infundirle muchos ánimos. Todo ese tiempo desde que despierta después de cada transformación y llega a tomar algo caliente tumbado en la cama antes de dormir, le fastidia horrores.  
Lleva la túnica de Peter sobre los hombros y no tiene idea de cómo ha sucedido. Le queda corta. No, en realidad le queda bien, por los tobillos, como las túnicas que él usaba en Hogwarts; las túnicas que solía vestir después de cada transformación eran las que le quedaban largas, esas que tocaban el suelo, porque Sirius siempre fue más alto que todos. Esas túnicas siempre le habían gustado, tenían ese olor a rebelión, a su cabello en los hombros y a su piel en todos lados, ese olor particular de Casanova y de transgresión, porque sí, esas cosas tienen olores. Huelen como huele Sirius Black. Bien. Jodidamente bien.

Las voces de James y Sirius se escucharon a varios metros. Peter avanzó un paso, dos, y Remus lo siguió por inercia, con esfuerzo. Costó pero lo hizo. A cada paso le dolía el pecho, como si algo anduviera mal por allí y no fueran únicamente esos rasguños que surcaban su piel trazando mapas del tesoro.  
Venían discutiendo. James y Sirius. Nada de risas ni bromas, caminaban como si hubieran pasado una mala noche también y se les notaba en el humor que no sería un buen día. James los vio acercarse y se detuvo. Improvisó una sonrisa, los saludó con la mano, como si le dijera _¿qué hay de nuevo, Lunático?_, pero Sirius no. Sirius lo vio y apretó el paso, y cuando lo tuvo en frente lo cazó por las solapas del abrigo y como si pudiera comérselo crudo allí mismo le soltó eso de

– ¿Qué mierda, Lunático?

que los dejó a todos perplejos. Incluso a James, porque no le cabía en la cabeza lo que estaba haciendo ese inconsciente de Sirius Black; que vamos, él también estaba molesto y adolorido, pero no era para agarrárselas con Remus, sabiendo que luego se sentiría culpable y que se convertiría en un saco ambulante de dramas sin argumentos.

No entiende a Sirius, y será la primera vez que James Potter no entienda a Sirius Black. El Sirius que él llama hermano no hace esas cosas, aprieta los dientes y se aguanta los quejidos, e incluso se esfuerza en soltar una de esas carcajadas oscuras y no deja de bromear, por desubicado que sea el chiste. El Sirius que conocen, el Merodeador, no ahorra en reparos, se cree en responsabilidad de hacer que todos se sientan un poco mejor (o _menos peor_, según como se mire) y se desvive por ello si es necesario.

– ¡Eh, Canuto! –exclama James.

Remus le mira y parece que no entiende nada, hasta que le cambia la mirada, y los flashes de la noche anterior empiezan a iluminarle la memoria. Él derribando a Canuto, él hiriendo a Canuto, él gruñéndole a Cornamenta, él enzarzándose con ambos.  
Empalidece (más), deja caer los brazos a los lados y parece que quiere disculparse y no le sale, y entonces Sirius se da cuenta de que se le ha ido un poco la mano, y es que tampoco es de esos que se disculpan. Así que lo suelta, sin mucho preámbulo lo suelta.

Lo que Remus no puede soltar es la culpa.

…

– ¿Y Sirius? –inquiere Lily. Ya no quiere silencio.

–Eso mismo me pregunto yo –responde Remus, apoyado contra el umbral de la puerta que divide la sala y la cocina de la única habitación del departamento. Sonríe vagamente y avanza cojeando hasta apagar la hornalla sobre la que se caliente el agua. Lily en seguida lo relega de la labor y acaba ella preparando el té mientras él permanece sentado, pretendiendo mirarla cuando los dos saben que no está viendo absolutamente nada.  
Le acaricia la frente y le corre a un lado el flequillo. Lily, antes de dejar la taza de té sobre la mesa, y Remus se permite cerrar los ojos por un momento y disfrutar de la piel suave en la punta de los dedos de Lily. Sin abrir los ojos se inclina hacia un poco hacia adelante, hasta esconder el rostro sobre su vientre.

-Las cosas son diferentes ahora, ¿verdad?

-Eso creo.

Cree que Lily sonríe con los ojos entrecerrados. La ha visto hacer eso algunas veces y siempre se ha sentido privilegiado por ello. La mano de Lily encuentra su coronilla y sus dedos se mueven en círculos.

-¿Recuerdas cuando éramos felices?

…

Tiene los ojos de Dumbledore sobre él y siente que lo sabe todo, porque no puede ser de otra manera. ¿Cómo, en qué momento fue más listo Peter Pettegrew que el prodigioso Albus Dumbledore?  
Cuánto más preferiría que Dumbledore temblara de furia y le gritara hasta delirar, que lo desnudara de temor encogiéndolo en un temblor semejante a un terremoto de pieles, y no tener en sus ojos pequeños los ojos azules del Profesor, esa inteligencia misericordiosa que le dice a Peter que está desnudo a sus ojos, que no puede esconderle absolutamente nada porque es pequeño, débil e ignorante. Odia esos ojos. Los odia con un odio desbordante, el odio de la furia que le provoca estar privado de sentirse mejor consigo mismo, verse más víctima y menos victimario, convertirse de pronto en el dueño y señor de sus decisiones, único responsable.  
En algún momento ha empezado a llorar. No hoy, no esta noche. Todas las noches de un tiempo a esta parte. En algún momento el miedo al dormir por las noches, de ser alcanzado por uno de esas maldiciones terribles, de encontrarse rodeado por encapuchados de risas escalofriantes, fue precedido por el llanto, primero taimado, como pidiendo perdón o pidiendo permiso para existir, ya después terrible, agujero en el pecho, pulmones sin aire y angustia mojando la almohada. Y una sensación tangible de que algo oscuro va tomando forma en esa habitación, en ese espacio, en ese tiempo, y que nada tiene que ver con la sombra de aquel árbol en la ventana.

Ahora que está solo y que nadie se fija en el pequeño Peter, ¿quién va a impedirlo?


End file.
